Risks We Know We Have To Take
by lionandlamb-cheeryandbroody
Summary: BRUCAS! UD: nov9: Will Brooke find out what really happened to Lucas from other people instead of him? Will Haley put the puzzle pieces together in time? Heck! Who is beating Lucas up anyway? And what's the connection of Peyton to Chase? ALL ANSWERS HERE!
1. What Lies Beneath

"**GOODBYE..."**

I can't find the words to say

'Cause I know I've hurt you so much

But now I regret everything I've done

And I don't know now just how to say goodbye…

I've tried to tell you

Just to utter three words so true

My heart may be big

But it can't seem to find a space for you…

But then I knew in my heart

That I can't go on forever making you hope

So as much as it hurts me as it hurts you

I finally just have to let you go…

So in my dreams I've found someone new

But in reality, you're the only one in my heart

I want to crawl back into your arms, hope you take me too

But I know that only in my dreams can we be together, but in reality, it can never be true…

Now I know it's too late to take you back

'Cause now I've finally realized how I've hurt you before

I've only thought of myself that time

But now I know your feelings count more…

Only time can heal the pain

But the sad truth is, I could never forget you, never feel the same, never feel fine

It's just too hard to admit to myself and to the whole world

I'VE MADE A MISTAKE, and now you'll never, ever be mine…

I'm really sorry for all the pain that I've caused you

I regret that I've lost you with one destructive lie

I really have to say this, why I still have the chance

I will always love you, but now it's time to say goodbye… 

_-by jockandjerk_

**STRAITJACKET****FEELING**

Is it right?  
To let him be with her?

To tell him to go after her?

To let me break my own heart?

I know it's a hard mistake

When we hurt the ones we love

But I have to let you go

I have to let you be happy.

One minute ago I was with you

Now you're far away from me

I have loved you all along

But I guess you didn't realize that.

Reminiscing our times was painful

It only made me feel more broken

With you I felt safe and secure

Now I don't, now you're not mine.

Have you had a straitjacket feeling?

A feeling of restriction and constraint

Restricting yourself from love

Love you only felt in him.

Is it wrong to love someone?

Someone you sacrificially set free

For him to be with somebody else…

Someone that's not yours now…

_-by prettyconfused_


	2. CAUTION: Trouble Ahead!

Brooke and Lucas have been best friends longer than they can remember. They have grown together and have been attached to each other's hip ever since. People mistakenly think of them as siblings, since they do everything together and they can never be separated. Everything they do is out of pure friendship and brotherly love… or not! Would it really be possible that Brooke is having more- than- friends feelings for Lucas? Or is she just confused with their tight and strong bond of friendship? Whatever those feelings are, they're not doing her any good. Uh- oh!

_**Orange County, California**_

_**September 7, 2012; 2: 32 PM**_

_**DAY BEFORE START OF SCHOOL**_

LAGUNA BEACH. That's where a friendship branched out from Brooke and Lucas. It was one day when little Brooke was happily building a sandcastle over the beach, when the playful Lucas ran and ruined her sandcastle. This sent to Brooke to tears, even though Lucas was apologizing and insisting it was an accident and it was his fault. When Brooke saw that Lucas was trying his best to rebuild her damaged castle, she stopped crying and was amazed to see how kind hearted Lucas is. Together they rebuilt the castle and have been inseparable from that moment on. Lucas has been her best friend ever since that incident. They are complete opposites but they have always maintained a strong bond and support system for each other.

Remembering their childhood antics made Brooke smile. Both of them enjoy each other's company and are contented with just being together. Though sometimes they have misunderstandings, they manage to set each other's differences and patch up.

"One more day before I officially become a senior. I'm sure Lucas is just as excited as I am. Where is he anyway?," Brooke thought, as she enjoyed the cozy atmosphere off their home, overlooking the memorable Laguna Beach. Not long after that, she heard someone shouting her name like crazy, and she laughed to herself as she immediately recognized the voice. "Speaking of the devil. That voice was undoubtedly Lucas'." she said.

**L: **Brooke? Where are you? Woohoo?... Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you everywhere.

**B: **I'm here, chillin' out. You know, enjoying the view. Well, come on, let's read those senior year predictions we wrote a week ago.

**L: **Ok. So yours say, "I'll be the lead in this year's school play." Really huh?

**B:** What? That's possible. I do like acting, for your information. Let's see what yours say, "I'm gonna be the best football player in the team." Are you seriously gonna do that? You can't even throw the ball.

**L:** Whatever! You know what, let's read these some other time. Right now, let's just, you know, talk.

**B:** Ok. Shoot!

**L:** So how is my best friend in the whole wide world doing? Senior year's gonna start tomorrow.

**B:** I'm good. I'm having pre- senior year jitters though. It's like starting school all over again.

**L:** Oh, don't be Brookie! It's gonna be great tomorrow! After all, we're seniors already. Can you believe it?! Besides, you're stuck with me. I promise it will be okay. All I know is that I, for one, am excited for tomorrow. I'm gonna be seeing those hot girls again. Before I know it, they'll be all over me again. _(laughs)_

**B:** Get over yourself Lukie! Like that would actually happen!

**L:** FYI, Brookie Cookie, I do have a great body and looks to die for.

**B:** Oh my gosh! My vision's getting blurry and I think I'm going to puke. First of all, you're not that good looking, in any degree possible! In fact, you're much worse than Quasimodo. Second of all, do not call me Brookie Cookie. That's like in third grade! Nobody calls me that anymore. Oh wait, I forgot! You're still stuck in third grade, aren't you?! Now that's why you still call me that. _(giggles)_

**L:**Is that so? Well then, you are so going to pay for that, Ms. Brooke Davis!

Brooke knew Lucas is going to start to attack her and chase her around. So she started to stand up and get away from Lucas. But she was too late! As she was running around, she suddenly tripped over a chair. Fortunately, Lucas caught her in time. While on the process, he "accidentally" kissed Brooke's cheek. This caught her off guard and she stared in shock at Lucas, wondering what was that he just did. Lucas was the first one to break the ice.

**L: **What? It's not like I haven't kissed you on the cheek before.

**B:** Yah…right!

Suddenly Brooke had a flashback. She remembered one particular time when she and Lucas were still kids.

_**(flashback- 12 years ago- 2000)**_

**L: **Hey Bwookie, I got you some fyowers. I gots them fwom our backsyard. These are for yous. _(kisses her on the cheek)_

**B:** Thanks you, Wukie! _(kisses him on the cheek)_

**B: **Luke, I think I'm gonna hit the sacks. I don't feel so well.

**L:** Oh, okay. Are you alright? _(touches her forehead)_

**B: **Yah…I just need to rest… that's all

**L:** Ok…Buds over studs?

**B:** Buddies over btches! _(knocks fists with Lucas)_

**L:** Bye Brooke.

Lucas hugged her and then took off. The truth is, Brooke is far from being sick. She just wants to be alone and think for a while. "What the hell had just happened?", Brooke asked herself. Suddenly, these unusual sentiments started creeping up again. She found it odd because she just felt it very recently when she and Lucas started hanging out a lot and have grown closer than ever. It's giving her a weird feeling. But she decided to sleep it off, silently praying that the feelings won't come back. 'Cause if they do, God help her, but things will be so different and crazy in her world. Yikes! Can anyone say "trouble?"


	3. Wishing There Was More To It

**Brooke's POV**

_**Orange County, California**_

_**Brooke's House**_

_**September 8, 2012; 7: 43 AM**_

_**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**_

"**Brooke! Brooke, wake up!"**

"**Mmpphh… Go away…"**

"**Brooke! Time for school, hon."**

I opened my eyes irritably and stared at the face of my mom, Mrs. Davis.

"**Okay, Mom, I'm up." **What a day-wrecker. Ugh.

"**What time is it anyway?!"** I stretched my arms. I've felt as if I've slept for only 5 hours or so. I slept late in the wee hours of the morning. I kept thinking about Lucas and "the kiss"…

"**Brooke!"** Uh-oh. Mom's looking at me with that scary look of hers. I guess I dozed off again.

"**Okay, okay, I'm really up. What's going on, anyway?!"**

"**Uh, school?"**

Oh, right, school! I almost forgot! Haha, what a ditz…

"**Right! School! Right, whatever."** I headed straight to the bathroom. **"I'm gonna go take a shower."**

Mom was leaving my room. **"Okay, Brooke. I left breakfast on the table!"**

I stepped into my bathroom and took a shower.

_Lucas is gonna pick me up today… That's so cool! _Oh, wait. What's so cool about that?! Lucas _always _picks me up and we go to school together.

"**Brooke! It's 8:00! Hurry up!"**

8:00?! Oh, no! School starts at nine, and I usually take an _hour _to choose my outfit. Okay, that's an exaggeration. But I usually take long enough to be late for things.

I quickly stepped out of the shower and rushed to my closet. Now what should I wear?! Hmm… Should I wear this dress? Nah… It'll look like I'm trying to snag attention. How about this pair of jeans? No, I _always _wear jeans. It's time for a change. 

I can't help wondering if the reasons I'm looking for changes are Lucas… and these weird feelings I keep having.

No. No way. I am _not _trying to impress Lucas. I just want to…look nice. Really. I just love fashion. My friends say I have great fashion sense.

Including Lucas.

Whatever. I should stop thinking about him. I should focus on my first day at school.

_**Twenty minutes later…**_

"**Mom?! Mom, where are you?!"**

I'd finished invading my closet and finally chosen the perfect outfit. Simple but gorgeous. I love improvising with different stuff. I'm not conservative but sometimes I just go for casual looks. And I don't like flashing a lot of skin either. I hate people who dress like sluts. Seriously.

"**Mom?"**

"**Sorry, but your mom's already gone, Brookie! You move so slowly."**

I knew, without turning around, that it was Lucas. OMG, he looks so hot with that tanned skin. And his blue shirt brings out the beauty of his eyes. My knees are going weak!

Brooke stop it! Stop gushing over him! Focus!

I sighed mockingly and smiled back at his loony face. **"Heya, Lukie. So Mom just left?"**

"**Yup, you just missed her."**

I went to the refrigerator table and stared hungrily at my – wait a sec. Something's missing…my food!

"**Where the heck did all my food – LUCAS!! Did you eat all my food?!"**

That greedy jerk. He feels like he's part of the family. He jus lets himself in the house, stays for dinner almost every night, watches TV in the living room by himself, and gets anything he wants from our fridge! Really! Okay, so we've been best friends for, like, 14 years?! So he feels as if he doesn't need to be shy or polite around me anymore.

Lucas was smiling and whistling innocently. "Huh? What food?"

"**You pig! Ugh! I hate you!!"**

"**Hey, your mom offered me. She says you don' have time to eat it anyway."**

"**Why, what time is it?"**

"**8:28."**

"**WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"**

"**You didn't even ask."**

I raced to the fridge and peered inside. **"Can you wait while I make a sandwich? I'm starving. I won't take long, I promise."**

Lucas laughed and rolled his eyes. **"I knew you'll oversleep again today, so I brought a protein bar, your favorite chocolates, and a bottle of Gatorade. So c'mon!"**

My eyes lit up as I followed him out the front door. **"Chocolates? Is there's any chance you brought -"**

"**Hershey's and M&Ms? Of course. Now hurry up or we'll be late."**

"**Thanks, Lucas. I owe you one,"** I said as we climbed into his car. I had already grabbed the food he brought me sitting on the passenger's seat. I tore the wrapper on the Hershey's candy bar hungrily. Yum-yum.

He grinned mischievously. Uh-oh. I knew that look.

"**What do you want, Lucas?"** Blunt, eh?

He laughed. **"Oh, you'll find out later, Brookie. I have a favor to ask you, but it isn't that hard. By the way…you look great."**

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. **"Whatever! If it's any consolation, you do too. Happy now?"**

And I truly meant it. I guess I could see why he was a heartthrob.

He grinned. **"Yeah… I am."**

Um, scratch that. He doesn't look like a heartthrob after all. **"Don't flatter yourself, Luke. Ulk."**

I tried to sound sarcastic. But the truth?

My heart swelled with the compliment. For one moment there, he seemed almost _human_.

"**Of course, you look great compared to chimpanzees, but…at least."**

Seriously? I really hate this guy! I slapped his face playfully. **"Shut up! You feel as if you're soooo…"**

"**Handsome?"**

"**SHUT UP!"**

_**Ten minutes later… 8:45AM**_

Wow, we're finally in school. I'm so nervous! I stretched my arms and grabbed my backpack and protein bar and hopped out the car.

"**C'mon, wanna go to your locker first?"**

I nodded, munching on my protein bar. **"Let's go."**

My nervousness started to dissolve as we walked through the huge double doors of our school, Newport High, and entered the school through the east wing. I guess Lucas' presence has a comforting effect on me or something.

"**I don't understand why you can eat that stuff,"** he complained, glancing at my protein bar. Then again, maybe not.

I shrugged. **"Then go see a psychiatrist. Why, what's wrong with it? It tastes good. I like it." **To prove my point, I took another bite.

He rolled his eyes and grinned. **"You're a weirdo. C'mon. There's locker number 279."**

We walked to my locker and stored the books I won't need in my homeroom and first-period class.

"**Hey, what's the combination of your locker?"**

I narrowed my eyes. **"Why do you wanna know?"**

"**We **_**always **_**tell each other our locker combinations, remember?"**

I shrugged again. "**Oh, right, whatever. Mine's 1580. What's yours?"**

He copied the info then looked down at his paper. **"Mine's locker 142, and the combination's 8892."**

I jotted down the combination on my paper and stuffed it in my backpack. **"Come on, let's go to yours."**

"**Nah. It's over on the west wing, and my homeroom is here in the east wing. Maybe I can store my books in yours, instead?"**

He looked at me with those puppy-dog eyes of his. I laughed. **"Ew! Don't look at me like that! Ick. Okay, fine, go."**

As he was spinning the combination, a girl I've never seen before stopped by Lucas' side. **"Hey there, Lucas Eugene Scott!"**

Puh-lease! No one ever calls him that except for me. Who the heck is this girl?!

I gave her a head-to-toe inspection. She was pretty, I have to admit, with curly blonde hair and a fashion-model figure. She looked new. And she was smiling shyly and looked insecure.

Lucas turned around. **"Hey, Peyton!"** He grinned.

Peyton? Did I know her?

"**How're you doing, Lucas?"** Peyton asked cheerfully.

"**Oh, I'm great. And hey, just call me Luke, alright?"** Lucas ran his hand through his sandy-blond hair and grinned.

Yuck. Lucas makes me wanna barf. He _never _acts this way around _me_.

"**Ahem,"** I said, trying to get their attention.

"**Oh, sorry. Peyton, this is my best friend, Brooke Penelope Davis. Brookie, this is Peyton Sawyer. I met her when I was with my guy pals over at the movies."**

Gosh, Lucas should have never said my middle name! He knows how much I hate hearing it. He's gonna get it later!

I flashed her a friendly smile and extended out my hand. **"Hi, Peyton. Nice to meet you." **I handed Lucas my protein bar, who shrugged and took a bite. And I thought he thought it tasted disgusting?!

She smiled back politely and shook my hand. **"Nice to meet you too, Brooke. You can call me Peyton or Peyt." **

"**Okay. Just call me Brooke."** I grinned at her friendly face.

"**Hey, guys, enough of this small talk; we'll be late," **Lucas commented, handing me back my protein bar while making a face.** Let's go over to your homerooms. What's your homeroom, Peyton?"**

"**Uh, Ms. Sanchez's or whatever her name is. Her homeroom."**

"**Hey cool! I'm in Ms. Sanchez's homeroom, too. Let's walk over together."**

She smiled at me gratefully. **"Sure, and thanks. So, you and Lucas are best friends, huh?"** We started walking.

"**Yeah, since we were four. We're neighbors, too." **I spotted a trash can and dumped in my protein bar wrapper.

"**Wow, I never guessed you two had such history together! Tell me more. Hey, could we eat lunch together today? That is, if you don't mind. I'm new here, and I don't know that much people. I moved from New Jersey since my mom got transferred."**

"**Wow, it must be hard to leave all your friends for your senior year." **

She shrugged. I thought she looked a little sad. **"Yeah…it is. I mean, I've lived there all my life! So can we get together for lunch? Then we could**_** really**_** talk."**

"**Sure! I'd love to!" **Peyton's really friendly, but she seemed a little lonely. Maybe she wanted _and_ needed some new friends. **"You can join my regular table for lunch. Or we could grab a separate table. You, me, and Lucas." **

"**Sure, that would be awesome! Thanks, you guys." **

I smiled and started to say something in reply when suddenly, I felt someone pinch my arm. It was Lucas. I frowned and hissed up at him, **"What?!"**

"**See them?" **he said, pointing. I looked ahead of us and saw a group of popular girls headed towards us. **"Yeah, I do. So? What about them?"**

"**Okay, we'll conduct a little experiment. Just follow my lead. You too, Peyton, and **_**don't**_** argue, okay? If they ask you something, just lie if you have to. Make up answers."**

"**Huh?"**

Too late.

"**Hi, Lucas!!"**

"**I missed you!!"**

"**How've you been?"**

"**Wow, you look great!"**

Lucas grinned back at them then put an arm around my waist. Then he looked down at me with sparkling eyes. What was with that look?! **"Hey there, girls! I'm cool, thanks. And yeah, I missed you too. By the way, this is my best friend, Brooke. Remember? And this is my good friend, Peyton Sawyer. She's new here at Newport High."**

"**Hi, guys," **I said, while Peyton nodded and smiled. **"Hi, there. Call me Peyton."** But the other girls ignored her. They were too busy contemplating the scene. I wanted to melt to the floor. What was Lucas doing?!

"**Okay, cool!"** the most popular girl in school, Amanda, said at last. **"Yeah, I know Brooke." **She smiled at me but cast a look of disdain upon Peyton and sniffed.** "Hi, Payten. Hey, wanna join us for lunch? Lucas? Brooke?" **She didn't seem to notice Peyton.

Peyton's face fell, and I felt bad for her. Lucas didn't seem to want to answer, so I spoke for the both of us. **"Uh, her name's Peyton, not Payten. And sorry, Amanda, but the three of us already have plans for lunch." **I grinned at Lucas and Peyton, who were both smiling gratefully.

Amanda looked as if I slapped her on the face. I guess no one's ever turned down an invitation to lunch from her before. **"Oh. Okay. No biggie. Well, we have to go now. See you around, Lucas. You too, Brooke. Nice talking to you guys." **She gave one last smile, then turned back to the other girls. **"Let's go girls!"**

Lucas watched as they rounded the corner before he guffawed out loud. **"Ha! That was good, Brookie! You're a real lifesaver! We really showed them, huh?"**

I frowned up at him and wriggled from his gasp. **"**_**No**_**, we did not! What's the big deal?!"**

"**You owe me a favor, remember? That was my favor."**

"**Ugh! Whatever. FYI, I didn't stand up for **_**you**_**. I did it for Peyton. C'mon, Peyt, let's go." **I pulled out the bag of M&Ms and tore it open and offered some to Peyton and Lucas, who each took a few gratefully.

"**Hey, Brooke, thanks for sticking up for me. I really appreciate it. And hey. Question. Who **_**was **_**that girl? She didn't seem very friendly."**

"**Oh, you mean Amanda? Don't worry about her. She just doesn't like associating with new kids; it doesn't mean that she hates you or something,"** I assured her. **"Right now, she seems to hate **_**me**_**! She just loves hanging out with all the popular kids, that's all." **

"**Yeah, and if you hang out with me, you'll be part of the popular crowd. I'm the most popular guy and the biggest heartthrob at school!"** lucas laughed, popping some M&Ms into his mouth all at the same time. **"Just ask Brooke if you don't believe me. She became popular by hanging out with me." **_What?! _That guy is _so _arrogant, I can't stand it!

Peyton rolled her eyes and laughed too, and I joined in. I mean, Lucas wasn't really _that _bad. In fact, he _was _popular and good-looking…

And maybe I just couldn't forget the way his arm felt around me… And the look he gave me… Like there was something more than friendship lurking behind those eyes. Like…love?

Ugh. Listen to me. I sound so pathetic and cheesy. Lucas loves me all right. Because I'm his _best friend_. And that's all there is to it. It's no big deal. It's cool.

Really.

So why do I feel so disappointed?


	4. Thoughts Unopened to the World

_**Orange County, California**_

_**Newport High**_

_**September 8, 2012; 10: 23 AM**_

_**Algebra Class; Mr. Freemont**_

Brooke was listening intently to Mr. Freemont as he teaches the class about radicals. She lost train of thought when someone tapped her shoulder. That someone happened to be Lucas, who wasn't listening at all to Mr. Freemont.

**L: **Hey Brooke, we're still on at lunch right? Pleeaasssee?

**B: **Yah…sure…whatever!

**L: **Ummm…Peyton's going with us, isn't she? She looks like she could use some quality time with us. It could be fun! The more, the merrier, right?

**B: **Uh…sure. Lucas, could you please shut up right now. I'm in the middle of something. It's called studying actually. You should try it sometime 'cause it looks like you could use it.

**L:** Ok thanks, Brooke! You're the best! And oh, sorry for disturbing. I'm just sooo excited and giddy for out get- together later. I'm sure it's a blast! Thanks again, Brookie Cookie!

When Brooke agreed with Lucas, her answer came out more of a question. She wondered why Lucas **REALLY, REALLY **wanted Peyton to go with them. And it seemed like he's more excited because Peyton's gonna be there, and not for our bonding time. This is the first time it would happen. It has always been the two of them, at the same time, at the same place. Ever since Lucas and Peyton had met, Lucas started to change.

Brooke suddenly felt weird. She felt as if a pang of jealousy hit her, but was convincing herself it was not jealousy or nothing like it, at all. One thing's for sure though, she gets sick to her stomach at the thought of Lucas and Peyton spending time together.

Lunch came by quickly and Lucas noticed that Brooke was quiet the whole time the three of them were eating.

**L: **Brooke, are your ok? You're so quiet and you've been zoning out on us the whole time we're here. What's wrong?

**P:** Yah Brooke! What's going on with you? You're barely ate anything.

**B:** I'm ok. I'll just go and rest. I have free period next anyways.

**L:** Oh…you want me to come with you? Lunch is not gonna be over in 30 minutes anyway. Come on, I'm gonna give you a ride and take you home.

**B:** No Lucas, you should stay here with Peyton. It's ok, really! I figured I'll go to the beach instead and breathe some fresh air. I'll be fine, I promise!

**L:** Ok, if you say so. As long as you're sure. Just please call me if you need me or if anything's wrong.

**P: **Yah Brooke! Call me too. Bye!

**B: **Thanks. Bye guys!

Brooke stood up and walked out of the cafeteria groggily. Lucas looked at his best friend's retreating figure. Though she assures them she's fine, he couldn't help but worry for Brooke.

**L: **Uh...Peyton, could we continue this some other time? I mean, I do enjoy this bonding session we're having, but I really feel Brooke is not telling me something. She could be sick or something? I think I should take her home and watch over her. I'm sure she needs someone to talk to.

**P:** Lucas, calm down! Relax! You're overreacting! I'm sure Brooke's fine. She said it herself! You just have to trust her. Brooke knows what she wants and what she's doing. Besides, you could come by her house later. It's not like she'd be dead by then. You should let her know that she can't depend on you all the time. Come on, let's finish eating and go back to class, you know, together.

**L:** Whatever.

_**Peyton's POV**_

I smiled to myself as I realized that my strategy is going well as planned. Lucas is starting to warm up to me. Soon, Brooke's gonna lose her best friend, all thanks to me. I knows it's a btchy thing for me to do, but who cares? A girl's gotta get what she wants, in whatever way possible. With the charm and good girl attitude I use to entice everyone, I'm sure I can play with Brooke and Lucas like my very own puppets. Every backstabber should play goody- two- shoes at first, right?

_**Lucas' POV**_

Though Brooke has already left, I, on the other hand, cannot stop worrying about her. In our 14 years of best- friendship, this is the first time I have seen Brooke act this weird. What if she might be needing me, her best friend, after all? What's worse is that I may not be there. Although, Peyton could be right. Brooke is a big girl now and she can take care of herself. But what **IF** I'm not there when Brooke needs me the most? God Brooke, just please tell me what's going on…

_**Brooke's POV**_

I walked along the shoreline of Laguna Beach, inhaling the fresh air. This is what I need, an "alone time" to sort things out and clear my head, away from everyone. Right now, I need to know where Lucas, my best best friend, stands in my heart. Is he like a brother to me? My best friend in the whole wide world? My soul mate? Perhaps, a rescuer? Or he could be my prince charming who will sweep me off my feet. Well, the sweeping part may be far from reality right now, 'cause I'm not even sure if I'm willing to risk our 14 years of best- friendship for a stupid and an unpromising relationship. But wait, what does Lucas really mean to me? Once and for all, I have to get this over with 'cause it's not helping me in any way. But how? How am I gonna do it when I'm sooo confused as hell??


	5. Confusion & Denial Are the Games We Play

**Sam's POV**

_**Orange County, California**_

_**New Port High**_

_**September 8, 2012; 12: 47 PM**_

_**After Lunch**_

This has got to be the best day I've had since we moved to California.

Imagine this. I'm just a new kid at this strange, new town. I didn't know a soul here, except for my aunt and Denise, my cousin. At first, I resented the idea of leaving my old home _way _back in New Jersey. New Jersey is where I grew up. Where I experienced many happy times. Where my mom and I lived with my dad before he died 2 years ago. I would be leaving all my friends I had in my old school, years of memories, and…even my steady boyfriend, Jake. I left all that when we moved across the country.

Denise just started college and comes home from time to time. So I really had no one to hang out with when I entered New Port High. But get this. My first week here, I met this _really _cute guy at the movies when I went with Denise. His name's Matt. That's right. The very guy walking me to my locker this very moment.

Well. Isabelle will just have to see that she and Matt weren't meant for each other. Don't get me wrong; Isabelle's a very nice girl, and she's really pretty and from what I saw in our English class this morning, she was also really smart. Your ideal girl, right? So there must be someone else willing to take her. Matt's not the _only _guy in school.

I know I'm being mean. I guess I just missed Jake. But I couldn't bring back time. And now I want Matt. This is the only way to get what – or I should say _who _– I want. Sure, I wanna be Isabelle's friend, best friend even… It's just that part of the reason is so that I could get closer to Matt… I can see that she's Matt's very best friend in the world.

"So, Sam, where's your locker?"

Damn. There it was again. Matt's absolutely gorgeous dimpled smile. And was I ever so lucky to be with him on my very first day of school. Amanda and those other jerks will be _so _sorry they were mean to _me_, Samantha Miller.

Hmm. Maybe I needed to flirt a little? Nah… Matt will know for sure that I like him.

I flashed him what I hoped was a friendly smile. "Oh, we don't need to go over to my locker, it's way over in the west wing. Maybe we should go to yours instead."

He shrugged. "Alright. Except that it's in the west wing, too. I'll just deposit these books in Isabelle's locker, then… Let's go!"

I frowned. I didn't even swoon over Matt's incredibly cute grin again. Were they _that _close that they could even share a locker?

"You have Iz's locker combination?" I asked, struggling to keep up with him.

He nodded. "Sure. We always exchange locker combinations." He put his arm around my shoulders before staring down at his hands. "Hmm… I wonder if Isabelle has returned to school yet… Maybe I should phone her house…"

Oh my gosh… _His arm's around me!!! Oh, I hope Amanda and those walking Barbie dolls show up so I can show off!! They'll be sooo jealous!! I don't even mind that he's talking about Isabelle again._

"Where does she live, anyway?" Hey, I'm not pretending to be nice. I was so happy, and I really _was _concerned about Isabelle. She's a good person, and I wouldn't want her to get hurt or anything. She was really nice to me the whole day.

"A few blocks from here…on Main Street. Maybe I really _should _phone her house…"

I gritted my teeth, irritated. How was Matt going to notice _me _if Isabelle's the only person he could ever think of?

I patted his arm consolingly. "Matt, I'm pretty sure Isabelle's okay. I think she can take care of herself. Stop worrying. Besides, I think Iz wants some time alone… I wonder why she was so quiet in lunch earlier…"

Matt shrugged. "That's what's bothering me… I really love my best friend you know…"

**Isabelle's POV**

I was walking briskly down the hall towards my locker. I just got here from home, and I needed to get my books. I planned to hit the library to study about my next class during free period. When I rounded the corner, though, I stopped.

There was Matt. With his arm around Sam! What nerve!! Those jerks! Those backstabbers!

"Hmm… I wonder if Isabelle has returned to school yet… Maybe I should phone her house…"

Two-faced liar. He puts his arm around Sam, and then pretends to be worried about me.

"Where does she live, anyway?" Ugh, and there's this girl again. Ugh! Pretending to be concerned. As if!

"A few blocks from here…on Main Street. Maybe I really _should _phone her house…"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Yeah, right. I wonder why I ever thought Sam could be my best friend. And Matt! I thought he_ was_ my best friend!

Sam patted his arm. "Matt, I'm pretty sure Isabelle's okay. I think she can take care of herself. Stop worrying. Besides, I think Iz wants some time alone… I wonder why she was so quiet in lunch earlier…"

Oh, really, Sam? Is that-

"That's what's bothering me… I really love my best friend you know…"

There was a pause. "I know you do," Sam finally replied. "It's obvious. Maybe we could call her house later after we go to Iz's locker. If no one answers, we can go over there to see what's wrong."

Oh, I can't believe I'm such a jerk. These people are my _friends_. They wouldn't do anything to deliberately hurt me. Besides, Matt said he _loved _me…

Ugh! I wanted to slap myself. _He loves you just as a friend…_

I really hate that F word.

I shook my head and brought myself back to the real world.

"Sam! Hey! Matt!"

"Hey, Iz! We were so worried about you!"

"Yeah, Iz. What took you so long?"

We walked down the hall and to my locker, chatting all the way. I began to feel better about…about…what _was _bothering at lunch earlier? Ah, forget it. We deposited our stuff in my locker (Sam, too; I let her), then we headed to our next periods.

"Hey, Iz, you have free period next, right? I do too! What are we going to do?"

I looked at her schedule and compared it to mine. Of course. Matching schedules. We were in every class together. I hadn't even noticed it.

"Hmm, I was planning to do some studying for Calculus class after free period…" Then I laughed at Sam and Matt's grimacing faces. "Okay, okay, I know it's weird. But Calc is really tough, you know…"

Sam laughed and shook her head. "Whatever, Iz! It's the first day back! Teachers aren't gonna give pop quizzes today, you know."

I blushed as Matt chuckled. "Sorry, sorry, okay. Let's just go over to-"

"Hey, guys, check this out!"

Sam and I hurried over to Matt and peered at the bulletin board he was looking at.

"Sign up here to join New Port High's theater guild and be part of the school's opening play of the school year. There will be orientations during fifth period at the theater hall. Old members still welcome. Indicate if you are an old or new member," Sam read out loud. "Wow. Sounds like fun."

My eyes lit up. Theater guild? Opening play? This is _my _kind of world.

Matt was watching me with a grin. "So, Iz, going to the theater hall instead of the library?"

I grinned back at him. "Definitely. Forget Calculus. Didn't I tell you that I plan on being this year's leading lady on the school play?"

Matt scoffed and rolled his eyes, but Sam smiled happily at me.

"Theater is for dweebs." Matt shook his head. "Right, Sam?"

"Really, Iz, you love the theater, too? I can't believe it!" she said, ignoring Matt.

"Oh no, you too? I didn't know so many people loved acting. Ulk."

I ignored him, too. "Let's go over together to the orientaion, shall we?" I was happy that I had a friend who loved the theater as much as I did. Maybe Sam and I _could_ be best friends after all.


	6. Pandora's Box Opened

**BROOKE'S POV**

_**Orange County, California **_

_**September 8, 2012; 2: 23 PM **_

_**Newport High; Free Period **_

This is like the best day of my senior year, so far! Let me recall what happened earlier…

Peyton and I are walking along the hallway of Newport High when we passed by the school's bulletin and announcement board. There were a lot of flyers posted, but one particular announcement caught my eye. It said; _**"The drama club will hold a musical play, to be presented on January 2013. Interested students can audition at the school theater, to be held on September 10 at 2: 00 PM. See Ms. Dominique Simmons, adviser of the drama club, for more information."**_I looked at Peyton and noticed she was also starring at the announcement. Then she looked up at me and we both smiled, knowing what was in each other's minds.

"**You so know what on my mind!,"** Peyton screamed at me.

"**I know! We should totally audition for this play!," **I said to her with the the same delight.

"**Yah, this will surely be a blast! I didn't know you're interested in acting too, Brooke!"**

"**There are still a lot of things you haven't learned about me Peyton. You think you know, but you have no idea," **I said to Peyton dramatically.

We both erupted to an unstoppable laughter. I was so happy when Peyton decided to join the play with me. We both totally connect! It's like we're long lost sisters. I believe this is the start of a beautiful and a long- lasting friendship.

**PEYTON'S POV**

Brooke is so cool! I can't believe we share the same interests. I'm so glad I got to know her. Too bad this start of a beautiful friendship she thought we're having will "purposely" take a wrong turn and end horribly. Soon enough, Lucas will be all mine and no one else can have him. Poor Brooke! Lucas won't even be there for her when I make her precious life a living hell. I feel sorry for her sometimes but I have to keep my boy toy close and my "frie- nemies" closer.

I smiled at the thought as I shoved it out of my mind. We continued walking down the hall when something else grabbed my attention. There was announcement posted on the wall and it read: _**"Cheerleading try- outs to be held on September 10 at 2: 00 PM. Proceed to the gym and show us your moves. See ya there!"**_

"**Hey Peyton! Come on. We still have Calculus after free period. We're gonna be late! Whaddya looking at?," **Brooke asked as she made her way over to me.

"**This. It's a cheerleading audition,"** I said as I pointed to the flyer.

"**And?"**

"**It's something I have been doing since I was a freshman in New Jersey. And I think I wanna go to this audition."**

"**What? I thought we're both going for the play?"**

"**I know! But Brooke, I really wanna do it. Cheerleading's like my first love!" **I said to Brooke while crossing my fingers, silently praying she'll be okay with it.

"**You know what, it's fine with me. You should totally go for it. I'll even go and cheer for you. When is it anyways?"**

"**Ok, thanks Brooke! Ummm…it says here it on September 10, 2: 00 PM at the gym."**

"**What??? Peyton I can't watch your audition. It's the same day and time of my audition."**

"**Oh my gosh! I totally forgot! What will we do?"**

"**I have no freakin' idea," **Brooke said while staring into space.

"**Well, I guess I'd just have to give you my 100 moral support. It's so sad that I can't watch you."**

"**I know. Well Peyton, you know you have my all- out support. I know you'll do well."**

"**Thanks! You too. Come on, the bell rang a minute ago. We're gonna be late for Calc."**

"**OK, let's go!**

I'm so glad I saw this cheerleading audition. I believe this is my chance to stand out and shine. It's time to step out form Brooke's shadow and become famous, Peyton- Sawyer- style!

**LUCAS'S POV**

All American Rejects' "Dirty Little Secret" was blasting through the speakers of my Beamer, as I drove to Brooke's house. I planned to check up on her after the lunch incident. I just hope she's ok.

I went inside the house and went up to her room. "Dirty Little Secret" was playing on her computer too!! It's like she has ESP or something. This sometimes amazes me and creeps me out at the same time, 'cause it's as if we can figure out what is in each other's minds, almost too perfectly we can read each other like a book. I turned off her speakers off 'cause I know this would piss her off big time. Her face is so priceless whenever I see her pissed off, like right about now!

"**Hey! I was listening to that Lucas!**" Brooke shouted as she continued reading her book, without looking back.

"**So you would rather listen to the crappy All American Rejects and read your sappy book than see your best friend? Ouch Brooke, that one really hurts!" **I said while faking hurt.

"**Actually, yeah! But why say All American Rejects is a crappy band when I heard you listening to them while you're parking your car?" **She said as she stood in front of me and folded her arms across her chest.

"**Whatever! I give up! I know I can't win this conversation with you and your sarcastic and witty comments." **I said putting my hands up in the air, completely surrendering to her.

"**I'd take that as a compliment. So what's up?" **She asked as we made our way to sit on her bed.

"**Nothing. Just checking up on ya! How you doing? Still sick?"**

"**I'm not sick and I'm perfectly fine. Hey Lucas, you know you're my one and only best friend, right"**

"**Yah, why? Brooke, you're freaking me out like hell! What is really up, seriously?" **I said as I put my hand on her shoulders.

"**Well, here's the thing. I have these musical auditions on Thursday at 2PM. I was wondering if you could come with, 'cause you know I get really nervous but you also know that I really wanted to be part of the school play. I kinda need you there 'cause you're the only one who could come me down and all. And I really need your utmost support. But if you're not available, it's 100 ok with me. I totally---,"** Brooke said all in one breath before I cut her off.

"**Brooke, you have to calm down. You're rambling again."**

"**Was I? I didn't notice," **She asked me as if her mind was just cam back from Planet Jupiter.

"**Yah you were! If this helps, yes, I'm coming with you to your auditions. Of course, I'll be there. You know that! You don't need to ask 'cause I wouldn't miss the auditions of my Brookie Cookie for the world!"** I said while ruffling her hair.

"**Stop it Lucas! Well, do you promise?,"** I asked as I offered my pinky finger.

"**Promise!," **he said as made our pinky promise.

"**Thanks Lucas, really! I totally owe you one."**

"**That's alright, Brooke! Anyways, I gotta hit the road 'cause I have tons and tons of homework to do. So I'll still pick you up for school tomorrow morning?"**

"**Definitely! Thanks again Lucas!"**

"**Anything for you Brooke! And don't forget, calm down and breathe!**

"**Yes, calm down and breathe. Buddies over btches?" **Brooke said as she put her fist in front of me.

"**Buds over studs! Bye Brooke! See ya tomorrow!**" I said as I knocked fists with her.

"**Bye Lucas! See ya!"**

**BROOKE'S POV**

I was so happy when Lucas agreed to come with me. The "weird feelings" crept up to me again. This time, I was sure what these feelings are. I had them sorted out while I was at the beach. Now, I'm 100 definite that what I feel for Lucas is **LOVE**. Not just puppy love. I have a strong vibe that this is the real thing. As in the love they say that makes the world go round. The one that makes your heart beat faster and slower at the same time. The love that gives you butterflies in your stomach. This is it! Really!

But wait, I should be happy right? I should be celebrating right now and throwing confetti all over the place. But why am I not doing it? I should go out there and declare my love for him. Only, if only, he feels the same way about me. But sadly, I don't really know. I could be risking our best- friendship and who knows, I could be getting my heart broken at the same time. It's like moving one step forward but pushed two steps back. I know what my heart couldn't afford those!

Uhhh! Love sucks! Really!

**LUCAS'S POV**

I drove back to our house and directly went to my room. As if on cue, my phone rang. I felt my lips creep into a smile as I hear a familiar voice at the other end of the line.

"**Hey Lucas!" **Peyton greeted cheerily at me.

"**God, her voice sounds like an angel." **My mind said to me.

"**Hello Lucas? Are you there?" **I heard Peyton ask me. I was suddenly pulled out from my imagination when I realized Peyton's still on the phone.

"**Yah, I'm here. What's up Peyton?"**

"**Listen, are you free at 2PM on Thursday?"**

"**Is Ms. Peyton Sawyer asking me out on a date? Tell you what, I'll try to squish you into my schedule of countless date offers from many different girls, and then I'll get back at you. Whaddya say?" **I said overconfidently.

"**Shut up Lucas! In your dreams! Here's the thing. I have this cheerleading try- out at that time. I'd like to know if you could come with me.," **Peyton said in a demure voice that I could listen to all day.

"**Sure! I have free period at that time! I'll go with you."**

"**Ok, goodie! Thanks Lucas! Gotta go. Bye!"**

"**Ok, bye!"**

As I shut my phone, I noticed my smile get even wider. "**Lucas, don't forget, Peyton, Thrusday, 2PM, gym," **my mind reminded me. Wait, that day and time sounds familiar. I'm sure I heard it from someone today. I guess it must be from the TV.

Darn it! That girl is really something- something! Damn these effects she has on me! Now I can't focus on doing my homework! I can't even go to sleep. This will be a long night. But definitely a good one, 'cause tonight, I'll be sleeping with a smile on my face.

I can't wait to go to school tomorrow and see Peyton. **"Shut up Lucas! Stop thinking about her and do your homework! And you have to sleep early so you'll look your best tomorrow for Peyton," **my mind ordered me.

I'll probably even dream about her!

Love really does give you butterflies in your stomach! Not to mention, big and mature ones!


	7. Don't Dream, It's Over

_**Orange County, California**_

_**September 10, 2012; 1: 57 PM**_

_**Newport High; Free Period**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

Oh my gosh! I'm practically freaking out right now. My heart's gonna burst out of my chest right now! Literally! I mean it! Where in the world is Lucas???

**PEYTON'S POV**

The tryouts start in 3 minutes. I'm sooo ready to show off my moves and bring the gym down. Plus, Lucas is going to be there. I'm sure he'll be completely head over heels with me after he sees me work my butt off the tryouts. Where is he anyway? He said we'll meet at the bleachers. Oh well, I guess he's on his way.

**LUCAS'S POV**

Free at last! I looked down on my watch and- Shoot! I'm going to be late for Peyton's tryouts. Wait, I think I'm forgetting something. Uuhhh…I gotta stop being nervous for Peyton. I'm there to support her, not to pressure her.

I raced down the hall and headed to the bleachers, just like what Peyton and I planned. But first, I made a quick pit stop to the comfort room to check myself out. Of course I have to look my best for Peyton! Then, there she was. My Peyton. Standing at the bleachers, looking like a lost fairy wandering around. She still looked perfect in those sweats she's wearing.

"**Shut up Lucas! Put yourself together, man!,"** my mind scolded me.

"**Hey Peyton!"** I shouted as I tickled her on the waist.

"**Aahhh!!! Lucas, stop it! Don't creep one me like that! You always pop out of nowhere! That's so not nice!," **Peyton said as she hit me on the shoulder.

"**I'm sorry. I'll not do it again. Swear!,"** I said raising my hand.

"**Ok! Come on! The tryouts will start at…well, now! Come on, we have to hurry!," **she said as she grabbed my arm and ran.

"**Ok. Slow down, Road Runner!"**

**BROOKE'S POV**

I keep glancing at my watch as I waited for Lucas. Where are you Lucas?! I'm gonna be up any minute now and I still haven't seen any sign of him. Suddenly, I heard my name being called. Oh my gosh, it's my turn now! Well, I guess I have to continue without Lucas. The show must go on, like they say. I just hope he'll show up no matter what, just like he promised. Nobody likes being stood up, right?

_**(1 hour later)**_

_**All POVs are happening at the same time.**_

**PEYTON'S POV**

I was surprised to know that Amanda is the captain of the squad. Actually, I was more of terrified- surprised. I became worried because she might not let my join 'cause I'm just a newbie. And after the incident last Monday, I slowly lost hope on being part of the squad. But all my worries suddenly vanished into thin air when I heard that my name made it into the list of those who were accepted. But that's not all! Amanda even made me her co- captain 'cause she was impressed by me. I knew I was going to pull it off. And mind you, Amanda's not so much of a meanie. I can even see myself become BFFs with her.

As soon as all of them are gone, I ran up to Lucas and instinctively hugged him. I was so happy that time and I can't even contain it! I felt like I'm sitting on top of the world. And I'm sharing it with the person who I wanted to be standing next to me when I achieved this dream: **Lucas**. My one and only Lucas!

Too bad Lucas had to leave early. He said something came up. Whatever it is, I don't want to get in it, 'cause it will surely ruin my mood. Right now, I just want to enjoy myself and my victory, and celebrate the rising of my stardom. Tonight it's all about **ME, ME, and ME.**

**LUCAS'S POV**

I'm so happy for Peyton! She got what she wanted and more. I believe she made a good decision of going to this school. Now she's able to do her own thing and stand out.

While we're celebrating and all, I saw someone standing by the door of the gym, with her books lying on the floor and tears flowing freely down her cheeks, almost like the Niagara Falls. It couldn't be---- **OH MY GOD!!!! IT'S BROOKE! **I totally forgot her auditions today. No wonder I was having the feeling that I was forgetting something. Then, Brooke ran, leaving her things on the floor. My mind was racing but all I know is, I have to go after her!

"**Peyton, I gotta go! Something urgent came up. Bye!,"** I said while breaking free from her.

"**Oh, ok! Bye! Call me!,"** she called after me.

I took all of Brooke's things from the floor and chased after her.

**BROOKE'S POV**

**How could he???? He promised, didn't he???** I ran to the football field, away from Lucas as much as possible. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming near me. I immediately recognized it's Lucas. Damn it! I hate it sometimes when he knows me too well!

"**Brooke, I'm sorry!**," he said as he touched my shoulder.

"**Don't you dare touch me! You promised you'd be there, you backstabbing jerk!,"** I hissed at him.

"**I know! It kinda slipped my mind, 'cause Peyton asked me too,"** he said while scratching the back of his head.

"**You forgot???? But you obviously didn't forget Peyton's auditions! You were even the first one to know Peyton become the co- captain. But you didn't even bother to ask if I got the role, 'cause FYI, I did! I thought we're best friends Lucas? You are so freakin' unfair!**" I'm so uncontrollable right now! I can see myself fuming with so much anger at him!

"**We are still best friends Brooke! Believe me! We were, we are, and we will always be! And by the way, your news is great Brookie!**,"Lucas said as he smiled at me.

This time, his million- dollar smile didn't make me weak in my knees! **"Oh??? That's all you have to say??? I was 100 sure that's not how you reacted when you heard Peyton's good news! And, you have no right to call me Brookie right now!", **I said while pointing a finger at him.

"**I know! I'm sorry about the hugging- thing and the Brookie- thing. We're just caught up with the moment. I'm 100 sincerely apologizing to you. Please forgive me,"** Lucas said as he lowered his head.

When I didn't move an inch, he sat across me and said, **"What will it take for you to let the matter off? I'm saying sorry for like a million times. Please forgive me already." **Damn those puppy- dog, blue eyes! I find that look so irresistible and it's hard for me to stay angry at me. I'm gonna lose my composure any minute now. He's pleading as if it's his life we're talking about. I hate it when my heart melts so easily when it comes to him.

"**Depends,"** I said, softening a bit.

"**Well, if it helps, I brought you your Hershey's and M&Ms,"** he said wriggling them in front of me.

"**Ok, you are officially spared from my wrath. But it still doesn't change the fact that I'm still angry at you. And you totally owe me one. The good news though, you can call me Brookie again," **I said while grabbing the chocolates from him and munching on them like there's no tomorrow.

"**Thanks Brookie! Tell you what, let me make it up to you. Go to our house on September 18, that's Friday of next week.** **You have an exclusive sneak peek on our band practice. You'll get the first dibs on the songs we'll play for the winter formal. It's just you, me, and the band. Whaddya say?," **he said as he puts his hand on my knee, which, of course, sent chills down my spine.

"**That's so cool and freakin' awesome!** **Sure, I'll come over."**

"**Good! But now let's go to Starbucks and grab some frappes. My treat,"** Lucas said as he stood up and offered me his hand.

"**Ok! Let's go! I've been craving for coffee for like, forever!**

_**I'M SO FLOATING ON CLOUD NINE RIGHT NOW! I WISH TIME WOULD FREEZE AND THIS WILL BE FAR FROM OVER.**_

_**Well, a girl can only a dream, right?**_


	8. Heartbreak the Second Time Around

**BROOKE'S POV**

_**Orange County, California**_

_**September 18, 2012; 6: 03 PM**_

_**Davis' Residence**_

Oh my gosh! This is finally the day I get to spend time with Lucas and his band mates. It's just me, him, and his band. Absolutely no Peyton! Nothing can surely ruin this day for us! This is gonna be a blast!

Shoot! Lucas is gonna be here any minute now to pick me up and I still haven't picked my clothes and my shoes. Ooohhh! I know! I'm gonna wear the tunic top he bought me for my birthday last year, with a mini- skirt that's not too short. For the shoes, I'm just gonna wear my Chuck T's. At least it's not dressy, just casual. I do want to look good for Lucas.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. Without a doubt, I knew it was Lucas. I raced downstairs and fixed my curls before opening the door. Then there he was! Even though he's just in a shirt, pants and flip- flops, he still looks so damn good! Duh! Of course he always looks good. He's the school heartthrob!

I greeted him and gave him my dimpled smile as he stares at me. Oh gosh! Was I overdressed? Lucas, say something!

"**Lucas! You there?,"** I asked as I waved my hand in front of him.

"**Huh? What? Oh, hey!,"** he greeted as we hugged each other.

"**Do I look overdressed?"**

"**No! You look perfect actually,"** he complimented as my heart beat faster at the sight of him.

"**I'd take that as a compliment."**

"**Whatever Brookie! You ready to go? The band's waiting at the house."**

"**Yah! Let's go! I'm so excited!**

After walking a few blocks, we arrived at his house. He introduced me to his band mates who were oh- so- cool.

"**Hey Lucas! Why don't you guys set up while I whip you up something to eat. Is mac and cheese ok or you guys want something else?"**

"**Mac and cheese would be great Brooke! Help yourself in the kitchen."**

"**I will," **I shouted a I made my way to their kitchen.

After a few minutes, I heard the guys jamming and playing some songs. I put the mac and cheese in the microwave when Lucas called me.

"**Hey Brooke! Come over here! I wanna show you something!"**

"**Coming."**

"**Hurry up!"**

"**Geez, what is the matter?"**

"**Well, our band has been practicing this song for along time already and I want you to be the first one to see it."**

"**Oh ok! What is it?"**

"**It's our song actually! Stolen of the Dashboard Confessional."**

"**Goodie! I wanna hear it! Yay!"**

Just as they were about to start, the microwave ting-ed, signaling that the mac and cheese was ready. Shoot!

"**Oh man! Lucas just let me get the mac and cheese. Please don't start without me. I'd be quick! Wait here,"** I said as I frantically ran to the kitchen and got the mac and cheese. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"**Got it,"** Lucas shouted. Must be his parents, I thought.

While I was making my way to the living room, I heard a voice of a girl. I looked up and there she was, with those blonde curls that I badly want to take off of her head. I shifted my gaze at Lucas whose smile immediately disappeared after seeing the glare I sent him. Then I looked back at Peyton who has a smug smile at her freakin' face.

"**Ummm…Lucas, can I talk to you for a sec? Please!"**

"**Uuh…sure! Let's go to the kitchen."**

Once Peyton was out of earshot, I hissed at Lucas. Don't tell me he forgot again! My blood was boiling and I couldn't think straight! I thought she's out of the picture for now!

"**I thought you said it was just me, you, and your band!"**

"**Huh? I said that? When?"**

"**Well doofus, you said last Thursday at the football field! Remember? Gosh, why do blondes have to be so damn stupid!"**

"**I'm sorry Brooke! I guess it slipped my mind. It's not a big deal actually. What's the problem with Peyton here?"**

"**It's not a big deal???? Well, apparently for you, but not for me! And what's wrong with Peyton here???? That's what's wrong, she's here! All I wanted was to spend some quality time with my best friend without any intruders! If you don't want that, then fine! Go practice with your band, without me! I'm leaving!"**

"**God Brooke! Don't leave! You're overreacting."**

"**Now I'm overreacting, huh? You know what Lucas, I didn't know how much of an ass you are until now!"**

"**Come on. I want you to stay. Please"**

"**Go tell that your Peyton!,"** I said as I made my way to the back door. How can he be so forgetful??? Don't I matter to him anymore? It's like Peyton took my place in his life. God I hate her!

I ran to the Laguna Beach to clear my head. There, I can cry my heart out without anyone minding it. Lucas has really changeda lot when Peyton entered the picture.

I'm like a waterfall now! My tears are so uncontrollable! I guess that's just how Lucas means to me. He's just a guy, but I cry because of him most of the times. While I was on my crying fest, someone stood in front of me and offered me a tissue. I took it and wiped my tears away.

"**Thanks! I really need one."**

"**Glad to be of help. You know, pretty girls, like you, should not cry. It only makes you ugly. Trust me."**

"**Are you here to insult me or what? 'Cause you're not helping, in any way!"**

"**I'm sorry. I thought it might lighten you up. I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go."**

"**Damn it! I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just don't feel good right now."**

"**Why? Got your heart broken?"**

"**Not really. But something like that. It's nothing! I can't believe I'm crying over a guy."**

"**It's ok to cry. Heck, everybody cries! Sometimes you just have to let it out. It's better than keeping them bottled up inside."**

"**Thanks! I really appreciate what you're doing. Well, I have to go now. I'm Brooke Davis,"** I said as I stood up and offered my hand.

"**Jake. Just call me Jake,"** he said as he shook my hand.

"**Ok Jake without- a- surname, I'll be seeing you around."**

"**Definitely! I'm sure I'll be seeing you around Ms. Brooke Davis. Remember, pretty girls should not cry over guys."**

"**I'd certainly remember that,"** I said as I started walking away. It's a good thing there are still good guys here in Newport, not just backstabbing jerks like Lucas. Aarrghhh! Just the thought of his name makes me fume with anger.

I opened my Razr and saw that Lucas left me like 10 missed calls and 7 messages. Now he wants to apologize? What an ass!

I got to keep him out of my head. Ooohhh! I know! Shopping! The best therapy in the world! Newport Mall, here I come!

**LUCAS' POV**

Damn it! I screwed with Brooke again! This is the second time I made her cry! I really am a jerk! What should I do now? She won't even talk to me. I like left her a lot of messages and missed calls.

"**Umm…guys, could we practice tomorrow? I screwed up with Brooke, now she won't even talk to me. I'm sorry. Let's just do this tomorrow. Hopefully, we'd be OK by then. And Peyton, I'm sorry for the whole fight thingy."**

"**That's ok. You wanna talk about it? We could go grab some pizza."**

"**Nah! I think I just want to be alone right now. Sorry."**

"**It's ok. I got to get going now. Bye Lucas!"**

Lucas Scott. A jerk. An ass. A worthless bestfriend. Yah, that's what I am. How come I just realized it just now? I guess I've been pre- occupied with Peyton, that I forgot all the things I promised Brooke.

What should I do now? How am I gonna patch up with Brooke?

Is there a "Dummies' Guide on How to Patch up with Your Friends" book? I think I need that.


	9. Let's Play A Game

_**Orange County, California**_

_**September 23, 2012; 9:06 AM**_

_**Newport High; Literature Class**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

I was in my Literature Class and we were studying about Romeo and Juliet, which is what we will be recreating in this year's school play. I was listening carefully to every detail the teacher says so I won't forget them during rehearsals. It seems like Lucas, Nathan, and I are the only ones awake. Everyone was dozing off and the teacher doesn't seem to care.

Uhhh! Lucas. A one hell of a jerk. Gosh, we fought, like, a week ago and we still haven't patched up. It's not like I don't want to, actually I do. But he hasn't made an effort to talk tome or talk things over. I miss him like hell already and it bites me every time I remember we're still not ok. But I'm not going to initiate. Somebody should give him his own dose of medicine, somebody being me. After all, he was the one who screwed up.

The other guy is Nathan. Actually, I just met Nathan at the drama rehearsals. Apparently, he was chosen to play Romeo which means we'll play the leading roles of the play. Mind you, he's a really good actor. He's like the real Romeo transported to the year 2012 for the school play. We aren't that close but everyone says that there is chemistry between us when we act. Of course, that's all part of the show. There couldn't be any sparks anywhere. Nu- uh!

The class was suddenly interrupted when someone barged into the door and gave a note to Mr. Sullivan, our teacher. Next thing I knew, he was calling my name.

"**Ms. Davis, Mr. Turner would like to see you in his office. Pronto!" **

"**Oh God. What did I do?" **I thought to myself.

I hurriedly grabbed my things and immediately left the room. I was fidgeting while on my way to the office. I thought of all the crappy things I did. So far the stupid-est thing I have ever done was when my lipstick fell into the sink, directly to the drainage. It must have clogged or something and the bathroom people knew it was mine. Could they find out about that? I knocked on the door and slowly opened it. Mr. Turner probably didn't notice that I was there already.

"**Thank you, Mr. Jagielski. I hope you enjoy your stay here in Newport High."**

"**Thank you, Mr. Turner."**

"**Ah! Ms. Davis, you're here,"** Mr. Turner said as if I had just teleported.

"**Mr. Sullivan said you wanted to see me,"** I said with my voice croaking out of anxiety.

"**As a matter of fact, I do. Mr. Jagielski is a new student here in our school. I want you to tour him and show him around the campus. Make him feel welcome and comfortable. Can you do that?"**

Whew! What a sigh of relief! I thought I'll be suspended or worse, expelled. Anyways, after Mr. Turner spoke, "MR. Jagielski" turned around to face me. NO way! it couldn't be…

"**JAKE?!" **I half- shouted.

"**I knew I'll be seeing more of you around,**" he said as he smiled at me.

"**You two know each other? Good! Now I'd appreciate it if you leave my office now, seeing that I still have a lot of things to do. Ms. Davis, take care of Mr. Jagielski here for me," **Mr. Turner said as he literally pushed us out of the office. Gosh! What is up with him?!

"**Why are you here? I mean, what brought you to this place?"** I asked, still dumbfounded.

"**Well, my cousin invited me to come over last summer. She lived here for a year but it'll be her first time to study at this school. Actually, I just arrived last Friday. You know, when we first met at the beach. Tada! Now here I am," **he said with all enthusiasm.

"**Whatever Smarty Pants! Come on, let's get touring,"** I said while dragging him to the field.

_**Newport High; 12: 28 PM**_

**LUCAS' POV**

I haven't seen Brooke all day. She left early at Literature. He wasn't at Algebra. Where in the world I she? Oh well, I'll just wait by her locker. After a few minutes, I saw hr laughing while heading to my direction. And she's not alone. She's with a guy?! Who I believe I haven't met yet. Oh shoot! She's still angry at me. Well, here goes nothing!

"**Oh, hey Lucas. What are you doing here?"** she asked with an ice cold tone.

"**Nothing! Waiting for you actually. Who's the friend?," **I asked as I have eyed him up.

"**Jake, Lucas. Lucas, Jake, the new guy."**

"**Nice to meet you man. I heard so much about you,"** he said as we shook hands.

"**Can't say the same,**" I muttered.

"**What was that?"** Brooke asked with a glare.

"**I said me too."**

"**Anyways, Brooke, we're still on at lunch, right?"** Whoa, whoa, whoa! Rewind! Did this guy just ask that? Geez! He's just new around here and he's already picking up girls. This guy should know where he stands. Brooke, please say no. Please!

"**Definitely! I'll just pass by the library and I'll meet you by the parking lot and we could go together,**" Brooke said, much to my dismay.

"**Sounds like a plan. Lucas, nice to meet you. I hope we could chit- chat sometime. Brooke, I'll meet you at the parking lot. Just gonna grab something at my locker. I'll be fast,"** he said before running away.

"**He's so funny," **Brooke said.

"**Not for me."**

"**Actually, I wasn't talking to you doofus! More like to myself, and I don't care about your opinion. You know what, I gotta go. See you around."**

I sighed. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. I guess two could play that game. Once they're out of ear shot, I opened my phone and dialed a familiar number.

"**Peyton…"**

**PEYTON'S POV**

Oh my! Lucas just called! We're going to lunch together! The both of us! Only! Means no Brooke! Yay! Things are starting to get better here.

Gosh! Where's a lipstick when you need it.

I walked outside and put on my Dior sunglasses, when I suddenly bumped into someone.

"**Sorry,**" I said while eyeing him

He looks oh- so- mighty fine. Too bad I didn't get to see his eyes, I bet they're gorgeous. And why do guys have to be snobs? But no worries, nobody could resist Peyton Sawyer's charms. Ooohhh! New boy toy alert!!!

**JAKE'S POV**

Target sighted. There she was. Just the person I was expecting. And I bumped into her. Good thing she didn't recognize me with my Aviator glasses.

Well, well, well. Payback's a bh, bh!


	10. Me and My Gang

_**Orange County, California**_

_**September 25, 2012; 11: 13 AM**_

_**Newport High; Physics Class**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

Thank God Physics is done! It's like my hatest subject ever since it was invented or started, whatever! I walked out of the room groggily and **CLASH!!! **Oh my! I just bumped into someone!

"**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. Let me get those for you,"** I said while hurriedly picking up her things.

"**No, it's ok. From what I saw, it really is a boring subject. I can't blame you for dozing off."**

"**Yah, tell me about it. I was just about to die in there,"** I said while standing up and handing over her things.

"**Wait a minute, Brooke?"**

"**Haley?! Oh my gosh! I didn't know you go here. How are you?,"** I said while hugging her.

"**I'm good. I just got in this morning. Wow Brookie! Look at you! You look beautiful now!"**

"**Oh shut up! You changed too! You have blonde hair."**

"**Well, I've always wanted one. You know what, we should totally catch up. I'm so glad to see you again."**

"**Definitely!"**

We sat down by the bleachers when suddenly, someone covered my eyes from behind.

"**Whoever the hell you are, stop it now or I will seriously kick your ass!"** I said while struggling to get free. I could hear Haley giggling beside me. Shouldn't she be shoo-ing this "someone" or something?

"**Whoa! I give up! I didn't know you were that violent Brooke. It's just me. Jake."**

"**Oh! That was so not funny Jake!"**

"**Whatever. Anyways, I assume you already met my cousin,**" he said while pointing at Haley.

"**Haley's your cousin?! She was the one you were talking about yesterday?"**

"**Yup. I'm crashing at her place now. Wait, how come you two know each other so well?"**

"**Well, FYI Jakey Boy, Brooke and I grew up together and—"**

"**That is, before you left me and moved to New Jersey,**" I said cutting her off.

"**You have a point."**

"**Oh, good! Now we could all hang out together,**" Jake said while snaking his arms around our necks.

"**Umm…Jake, I need to breathe."**

"**Jake, we're people too you know, we need oxygen,"** Haley said breathlessly.

"**Oops! Sorry guys."**

We turned around to leave when suddenly…

"**Brooke! Brooke,"** someone shouted at me. I turned around to see Nathan running to our direction. This is weird! Why would he talk to me?

"**Hey, what's up Nate?"**

"**Well, since the play's fast approaching, I figured we should do extra rehearsals. What do you think?"**

"**Sure! I totally agree with you."**

"**Ok! We can practice later at our house, say, 4: 30- ish?**

"**Sounds good,"** I said to him. Nathan and I continued talking about the play when I noticed Jake and Haley were making so much noise. Jake was whistling so loud and Haley was fake- coughing a lot.

"**Sorry. Jake, this is Nathan. Nathan, meet Jake."**

"**What's up man," **Jake said while doing the man- hugging thingy.

"**Nice to meet you Jake."**

"**Haley, this is Nathan. Nathan, Haley." **They shook hands, and shook, and shook, and shook. Gosh! Don't they realize that they're so caught up with the moment?! We get it already! Sparks are flying everywhere!

"**Guys, I think I already heard the bell. Right, Jake?" ** I asked while giving him the "knowing" look.

"**Yup. It did, like 5 minutes ago."**

"**Huh? What? The bell rang already? Did it? I didn't notice,**" Nathan said while stumbling over his words.

"**Well, if only you weren't staring at each other's eyes for, like, forever!"**

"**And what do you know, they blushed! Haha…calm down guys. We're just kidding. The bell's not gonna ring in 15 minutes. Chill!"**

"**Guys, stop it! Please spare us from the humiliation. We're already embarrassed as it is. You know what, we should probably head to class. It's better to be early than sorry. Umm…I have Calculus," **Haley suggested smoothly.

"**Calculus,"** Nathan, Jake and I said altogether.

"**Goodie! Let's go,"** Haley said while clapping her hands excitedly.

Oh my! Two of the people I hate the most as of now! Do I really have to deal with them?

**LUCAS' POV**

What is up with Brooke? She has a Jake and another new guy?! Well, I guess I'm just going to find out. I started walking to their direction when all of them stopped dead in their tracks in front of me. We stared at each other, not wanting to break the ice. Just then, somebody was shouting my name like crazy. What a way to ruin the moment.

**PEYTON'S POV**

"**Luke, I told you to wait up, didn't I?"**

"**I did wait up. What took you so long?"**

"**Whatever! Oh, hi Brooke! I didn't know we have company. Care to introduce who's' who?"**

"**Peyton, that's Haley, Nathan and this is-" **Brooke said while pointing to each on of them.

"**The one I bumped into the other day. I'm sorry again," **I said while batting eyelashes, which Lucas failed to notice.

He took of his glasses and I thought, "Finally! I'll get to see those gorgeous eyes." Wait a minute, he looks exactly like-

"**Don't worry about it. I'm Jake by the way. Nice to meet you Peyton,"** he said while smiling smugly at me.

"**Umm…I…I…have to…to…go…umm…to…the…the…bathroom. Excuse me,"** I said while running away from them.

Oh…my…gosh! I'm screwed! What is Jake doing here?! Is he really Jake? As in Jake, my ex- boyfriend?!

**BROOKE'S POV**

We all watched Peyton's retreating figure, wondering why she suddenly bailed out on us. Good ting Jake spoke up.

"**What's up with her?"**

"**I have no idea. Anyways, Jake I believe you know Lucas already. Nathan, this is Lucas. Lucas, Nathan, my theater buddy. Here is Haley. I don't know if you remember her but she used to be my neighbor way back childhood."**

"**Of course I remember her. How you doing Haley?"** Lucas said while hugging her.

"**I'm good. Nice to see you again Luke."**

Then everyone became dead silent. It was so much of an awkward silence. I poke up and said,

"**Guys, sorry to leave you all but I have to grab something in my locker. See ya,"** I said while walking briskly.

**LUCAS' POV**

"**Library," **Haley said while pointing to the other direction.

"**Gotta go to my car,"** Nathan said walking away.

"**Think I'm going to pass by the gym,"** Jake finally spoke.

Great! Now everybody's gone. Where am I supposed to go? I have to be somewhere. Oh right! I have to go talk to Brooke and get some things from her locker. I hope we'll be OK now. I'm still crossing my damn fingers.

**NATHAN'S POV: **Haley is so hot! Nathan, time to make a move. Let's get this teen heart beating faster and faster.

**HALEY'S POV:** Nathan is looking so damn fine! Is this love at first sight? I just hope he feels the same way…

**BROOKE'S POV: **Oh good Lord! I hope Lucas went somewhere else, somewhere else far from here.

**LUCAS' POV: **I need to knock some sense into Brooke. I miss her already!

**PEYTON'S POV: **Now where is Jake? I have to know why he's here. I'm sure it's no good. Well, at least for me that is.

**JAKE'S POV: **I pretty much scared the hell out of Peyton today. Better start watching out Sawyer!

_**AN: Hey guys, have any idea on how to make the reviews coming? It saddened me to see few people reviewing my story, I just hope more will read them. They just keep me going and going. All reviews are so welcome! Anyways, please let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions.**_

_**The reviews are great! Good job you guys!**_

_**Keep the Brucas faith alive!**_

_**--cheery**_


	11. Confronting, Discovering, Eavesdropping

_**Orange County, California**_

_**September 25, 2012; 11: 37 AM**_

_**Newport High; Parking Lot**_

**PEYTON'S POV**

What the hell is Jake doing here?! He's not so supposed to be here! Why does he have to mess up everything when all is going well?!

I went inside the girls' bathroom and washed my face. I have to make sure this not a dream, or a nightmare for that matter! I walked out of the bathroom, and saw Jake walking. Must be to his car, I thought.

I checked if the coast is clear before I cornered him. I will not let anyone ruin my plan, not even Jake!

"**Jake, what exactly are you doing here???"**

"**Peyton, Peyton, Peyton. You really have no idea, do you?"**

"**Would I be asking if I have any?! Doofus!"**

"**Remember my best friend, Michael? Michael Adams?"**

"**Who the heck is he? What does he have to do with any of these?"**

"**Well, he happened to be your "hook- up mate" once."**

"**What???? When did that happen?"**

"**I guess Michael has more guts to come clean and tell me what happened. He said both of you hooked up at Jessica's party. Both of you were wasted that time but he happened to remember what you looked like."**

"**And you believed him???"**

"**I should. FYI, I trust Michael more. Even when we're together Peyton, you always had that by attitude. You always flirt with every jock on the basketball team, even if you were with me. I put up with it because I loved you at that time. And now, nothing has changed, not even an inch."**

"**Awww! Should I feel guilty now?," **I said sarcastically.

"**Definitely! You're the one who screwed up!"**

"**So what now? What do you want me to do? What are you gonna do?"**

"**I don't want you to do anything. But me? I'm just going to make your life a living hell! You didn't know how much of a mess I became when I heard that, and I want you to experience it. It's called revenge actually. Ever heard of it?"**

"**Apparently, no! And why does it have to matter? I broke up with you in the first place, because I have to move here."**

"**That's not the point! You did that while we were still together. And what you did is **_**cheating**_**!" **

"**Boo- hoo! You just feel sorry for yourself!"**

"**As a matter of fact, I do. If you're thinking that I feel sorry for myself because I was cheated on, then you thought wrong! I feel sorry because I was stupid. I was stupid enough to love you and make you my girlfriend. You were the worst thing that has happened to me Peyton."**

"**So, what? You followed me here? Are you my stalker now?"**

"**Hey, nobody said anything about a stalker. I came here by chance. My cousin invited me over and she said that she once saw you at the beach. I took it as my chance to make you pay."**

"**How?"**

"**You know what, I think I'm going to show you a little sympathy. I'm not going to torture you like hell, 'cause I'm so sure that just the sight of me burns you already."**

"**Oohhh…I'm scared!"**

"**You should be. You don't know what tricks I have under my sleeves. I'll be watching you Sawyer. Be careful, you might not know what you're getting into. See ya around!"**

That's it! He just left me hanging like that! What a jerk! He thought he's gonna scare with that?! He is wrong.

Well, if that's what he wants, then, let the games begin!

**JAKE'S POV**

Round one to Mr. Jake Jagielski! Watch out, Peyton! Just watch out!

**HALEY'S POV**

I was walking across the hallway, on my way to the library. Then I saw Peyton cornering Jake. It seemed like they were having an argument. Gosh! Jake's just a new guy here and she's giving him a hard time already. Wait, what are they talking about? What's with all the shouting?! I hid behind a post and listened to their conversation. I just heard every word both of them had just said.

Oh my gosh!

_**Orange County, California**_

_**September 25, 2012; 11: 26 PM**_

_**Newport High; Brooke's Locker**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

I was silently praying that Lucas won't follow me here! But this has got to stop! Guess I just have to get to class early.

Shoot! He's coming over! What do I do?!

"Calm down Brooke. Just keep it cool," my mind told me.

"**Hey Brooke. What's up?"** he greeted me.

"**How are things with you and Peyton? Did the band practice go well?"** I asked, not bothering to look at him.

"**Brooke, come on! Is this still about last week?"**

"**You bet your ass! In case it hasn't occurred to you yet, we still aren't on good terms," **I said to him while walking way from him.

"**Well if only you aren't being so stubborn. You've got to stop avoiding me and hanging out with all your boyfriends."**

"**Excuse me??? Boyfriends? What the hell are you talking about?"**

"**Jake and Nathan? Ring a bell? Aren't they your boyfriends?"**

"**FYI Lucas, Nathan is just my partner in the school play. And Jake…so what if he's a boyfriend? Why would it matter to you?"**

"**God Brooke! You just met the guy 2 days ago and you're already together? I thought you were smarter than that! I bet you don't even know him that much!"**

"**How dare you?!! But you're right, I may not know him that much, but at least I know he's less than a jerk than you are! Look at yourself! You're saying like you've known Peyton forever! You don't even know how much of a tramp she is! She has obviously got you blinded."**

"**Peyton is not a tramp! You don't know her!"**

"**If that's the case, you don't know Jake either, so stop judging! And while you're at it, cut him some slack, will you?!" **I said while leaving him there.

"**Oh, and by the way, Jake is not my boyfriend,"** I shouted back at him.

That went pretty well! I guess I won the first round.

**LUCAS' POV**

Screwed up with Brooke…again!

_**AN: Please review!**_


	12. A Change of Heart

_**Orange County, California**_

_**September 30, 2012; 12: 03 PM**_

_**Newport High; Hallway**_

**LUCAS' POV**

I saw Jake walking along the hallway by himself. "This is my chance! Cut him some slack, Lucas,"I said to myself. Well, here goes nothing!

"**Hey Jake!"**

"**Hey man. What's up?"**

"**Have you seen Brooke? I haven't talked to her lately."**

"**I think she passed by the library."**

"**Ok. Thanks dude!"**

"**No problem."**

"**I also want to apologize for being rude the first we met."**

"**It's cool."**

"**I just had that overprotective big- brother thingy with Brooke."**

"**Totally understandable."**

"**Thanks."**

"**Anytime,"** he said as he started to walk away.

"**Hey Jake,**" I shouted at him. **"You play some hoops?"**

"**You bet!"**

"**Good. How about we play sometime? Bring Nathan and some other guys with you too."**

"**Sounds good. Hey Luke, wanna grab some lunch together?"**

"**Sure. Let's go."**

That went well. I guess Brooke's right. Jake is not a bad guy after all.

**BROOKE'S POV**

Ok, what had just happened in the world?! I've just been out of the library and Jake and Lucas are already talking? I rubbed my eyes to see if it is true, and guess what, IT IS TRUE!

Things are finally going well. I knew Lucas will come around. The only thing that needs to be fixed now is _our_ relationship. I guess I owe it to him when he decided to become friends with Jake.

I opened my phone and dialed his number. After a few rings, he finally picked up.

**LUCAS' POV**

"**Jake, hold up. My phone's ringing."**

"_Hey Luke."_

"**Brooke?"**

"_Yep, it's me. Listen, meet me here in the football field now. As in right now. Got it?"_

"**Yeah."**

"_Ok. Bye!"_

"**Bye!"**

Ok, that was weird! When did Brooke start talking to me?

"**That was Brooke?" **Jake asked.

"**Yah. It's weird actually, she called me even though we still haven't patched up."**

"**What did she say?"**

"**She wanted me to meet her at the football field right now."**

"**Dude, you should totally go."**

"**You think?"**

"**Definitely! Now go!"**

"**Ok. Thanks man!"**

I literally raced down the hall, running as fast as I could. It's got to be something important. Now what did I do this time?

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**You're brooding again, Broody boy," **I said to Lucas from behind.

"**I see you're back to your cheery self….Cheery."**

"**Dude, what's up with the nickname?"**

"**I don't know. You started it."**

"**I think I'm liking it. Anyway, I want to call this mess a truce."**

"**Why? Don't get me wrong here. It's not that I don't want to, I'm just wondering what's with the sudden change of mind."**

"**Let's just say that I saw you and Jake hanging out a while ago."**

"**Oh, that. I wanted to cut him some slack for my Cheery."**

"**Thank you. It really meant a lot. So are we on a truce?"**

"**Definitely!"**

"**Ok. I'm sorry for calling you a jerk and for calling Peyton a tramp. I was out of my senses that time. You're right, I don't know her."**

"**It's cool. You have a reason anyways. I prejudged Jake."**

"**It's alright. Everything's forgiven and forgotten now."**

"**Good, 'Cause I missed my Brookie Cookie so much."**

"**It's nice to have you back, Lukey,"** he said as we hugged each other.

I'm glad Lucas and I are ok now. I knew he had it in him; it just took him a while to get used to Jake being around. And hey, not only we did we patch up, we also invented nicknames for each other: Broody and Cheery… forever. This just made me love him more.

"**Hey Cheery?"**

"**Yeah,"** I said looking up to meet his gorgeous blue eyes with my hazel ones.

"**Why don't you ask Haley and Nathan to join us for lunch? I'll go get Peyton and Jake. We'll be one whole group. What do you think?"**

"**I think it's a great idea Broody. I'm going to call them now."**

"**Ok. Me too!"**

I called Haley and said, **"Hey Haley, join Luke and I for lunch. Tell Nathan too. Thanks! Love you! Bye!."**

"**Luke, you done?"**

"**Yep."**

"**So, is it still buddies over bitches?"**

"**Definitely! Buds over studs," **he said as we bumped fists.

"**I think we should go. They're probably waiting for us right now."**

We walked out of the field together. Right now, nothing could possibly go wrong. Or at least we wouldn't let anything ruin what we have. Lucas and I just renewed our best- friendship, and nothing can and will get in between us again.

I just hope not.


	13. It's Getting Hot In Here

_**Orange County, California**_

_**September 30, 2012; 12: 23 PM**_

_**Newport High; Cafeteria**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

Lucas and I were walking towards the cafeteria and saw everyone waiting for us there. Even from afar, I saw Peyton which has just arrived with…AMANDA???!!! Since when did she start hanging out with her?! Did she forget how much she was bullied by her on the first day?!

"**Hey Luke, what's up with Peyt and Amanda? I thought they're sworn- off enemies?"**

"**I don't know really. I thought so too. Must be with the cheerleading thingy. I know they're both captains of the squad."**

"**Oh…right!"**

And then there was Nathan and Haley, who were too close for comfort, and I mean, TOO CLOSE! There is certainly something going on with the both of them.

"**Luke,"**

"**Hey Brooke,"** both of us said at the same time.

"**It's ok, you go first."**

"**I just want to know what's up with Nathan and Haley. They have obviously grown so close. Is there something going on?"**

"**I was about to ask you that too. Well, I believe everyone can see that they really like each other, even from the first time they saw each other. But I totally have no idea what's going on with Naley."**

"**Naley?! Who the heck is Naley?"**

"**Earth to Lucas! Duh! Combine Nathan and Haley equals Naley, doofus!"**

"**Oh…now I get it! Hey, don't blame me, you're the one who invents all these weird nicknames."**

"**Whatev! You're just peachy 'cause you're not as creative as me,"** I said while sticking my tongue out at him.

"**Whatever you say Ms. Smarty Pants,"** he said as he hugged me closer.

"**Let's bet on it."**

"**On what?"**

"**On Naley."**

"**Oh my! Ms. Brooke Davis, you are shocking me! I thought you were a good friend, and now you're betting on them,"** Lucas said with all the fake sarcasm.

"**Oh, shut up Luke! And now I thought I'm the one in the drama club. Anyways, I say they're an item. Whaddya say?"**

"**I think they're not. Nathan's just starting to make his move."**

"**I guess we'll just have to see. 50 bucks on whoever wins. Deal?"**

"**Game on Cheery!"**

"**Get ready with your 50 bucks! I'm sure as hell that I'm going to get it."**

"**Over my dead, oh- so- gorgeous body!"**

"**Ewww! Shut up Broody! Just to remind you, your job is to brood, not to flatter yourself,"** I said to him as I pat him on the shoulder, but in my mind, **HE IS SO DAMN RIGHT!!!**

"**Whatever you say Cheery! Come on, let's go inside. I bet everyone's as hungry as I am."**

"**Ok. Let's call everybody."**

We proceeded inside and settled in one booth. There was Peyton, Lucas, me, Haley, Jake and Nathan. You know what, I could get used to this. We could be one whole group. This will be so much fun!

"**Hey guys, thanks for coming on such short notice," **Lucas said

"**Yah! I'm glad we're all present. It's like we're one whole circle or friends, or something,"** I said to them.

"**Aww…Brookie! Don't go sentimental on us, I only came here for Lucas and not for your new found friends,"** Peyton said to me, while making a face. Oh God! Why does she have to be so much of a bitch?! I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, while everyone just chuckled and fell silent. Good thing Haley came to my rescue.

"**Boo- hoo Peyton! We came here because Lucas and Brooke invited us and we were just unfortunate enough because we have to sit here in this booth, hearing you whine about this and whine about that. You should be happy that you are here with 'cause nobody wants you here… well, Luke, no offense here dude, except for him, **_**bitch**_**,"** Haley said while squeezing my hand. Of course, she didn't say the "bitch" word out loud, but loud enough for me to hear. I mouthed a "thank you" to her for rescuing me from Peyton. Way to go Haley Bub!

"**None taken,"** Lucas said

"**Woah,"** Jake said, obviously shocked at how Haley outburst. After the showdown both of them had, everyone was looking at each other. Nathan, Jake, and Haley had smirks on their faces, while I was looking at Lucas, who was consoling Peyton. Why does he have to do that?! She started it in the first place. I was getting envious now and I'm sure it showed in my face. But I shrugged it off and switched back normal self. I just hope nobody noticed when I tensed up when I saw Lucas comforting Peyton.

"**Are you ok, Peyton?,**" I heard Lucas ask her.

"**I'm fine. I guess Haley here, is just PMS- ing much."**

Haley was about to retort to Peyton, when Nathan stopped her and said,

"**Ok, are we done with the cat- fight here? I'm obviously hungry right now and my stomach is grumbling like crazy. I didn't know we have to have that show before we eat. Nice introduction ladies."**

All of us let out a small laugh, except for Blondevil, of course. Oh, my bad! I mean Peyton. Everyone eased up and acted as if nothing happened.

"**So Jake, how did you know Newport High?" **Lucas asked plainly.

"**Well, I don't know if you guys know, but Haley and I are cousins. I came from Trenton, New Jersey and she invited me to crash with her so that I could study here at Newport High. It's nice to have a new environment."**

"**How is the O.C treating you so far?"** Nathan asked.

"**Never felt better! I mean, the people are nice and the beach, it's like love at first sight."**

"**Why?" **I asked.

"**I love sports, from basketball to football to surfing, even Frisbee, if you consider that a sport."**

"**Why don't you join the varsity team?"**

"**I think I'm going to. Hey guys, enough grilling."**

"**Whatever Jakey,"** Haley said, while rolling her eyes playfully.

"**So, I wanna ask Peyton, where did you come from? Don't take it the wrong way, but what place did you come from? I heard you're just new here too,"** Jake asked while Peyton sent him a glare. What's with the both of them?

"**As a matter of fact, I hail from Trenton, New Jersey too, and—"**

"**Really? Trenton's a really small place. How come I didn't see you before?," **Jake asked with the sweetest smile ever.

"**I don't come out much often."**

"**Oh…I see. Do you know any Michael Adams there? He's pretty popular in our place."**

"**No. I'm afraid I haven't heard of him."**

"**That's odd! I heard him once talk about someone named Peyton. Oh well, I guess you're not the only one who has a name like that in Trenton."**

"**I think so," **Peyton said coldly.

"**Hey guys, I heard the winter formal is coming up. It's going to be fun! I think we should go as a group. I mean you could have your own dates but we could go to the place to altogether. We could use a limo, my dad knows someone who offers it for rent. What do you all think?" **Lucas said.

"**That's fine with me,**" I said.

"**Cool,**" Nathan said.

"**Fine with me,**" Haley said.

"**Good idea man,"** Jake agreed.

"**Peyton?"** Lucas asked.

"**Whatever works."**

"**Good! So it's settled then. This will be a blast!"**

"**Hey, speaking of activities, the school play is also coming up. Right Brooke?,"** Nathan asked me.

"**Oh…ya! You guys should totally watch it. It's like a modern Romeo and Juliet. It's fun."**

"**Sure! Anything for my Cheery,"** Lucas said as he kissed the top of my head. How sweet!!!

"**Since when did you call her Cheery?"** Peyton asked with irritation, obviously peachy. I rolled my eyes at her comment. Why does she always have to ruin the moment?!

"**Actually, just a while ago, when we patched up. I'm her Broody, she's my Cheery. I guess it's obvious why we named each other that. Right Cheery?"**

"**Definitely Cheery!"**

"**You guys are so corny,"** Haley said while throwing some French fries at me.

"**Jealous much?" **I asked dramatically while throwing some fries back at her.

"**Hey guys, stop throwing the fries. They're all on me now!"** Jake complained.

"**Stop being so whiney Jakey,"** Haley said.

"**Yah…you're such a baby! It's just fries,"** I said while I laughed at him. Still, I threw some more at him.

"**Whatever," **Jake said.

"**Anyways, as I was saying Brookie, I am not jealous 'cause I have my own special someone," **Haley said

"**Really? Who?"**

"**Its—"**

"**Me. Haley and I are officially an item now," **Nathan said, finishing Haley's sentence for her.

"**I knew it! Lucas, pay up! Come on, 50 bucks right now!"** I said to Lucas.

"**Brooke, what are you? A psychic?" **he said while handing me the money.

"**Maybe. Pleasure doing business with you Broody."**

"**Wait, you guys bet on us?" **Haley asked.

"**Brooke's idea, not mine,"** Lucas said in defense. Then suddenly, Haley's head shot up to me.

"**I knew you guys we're an item, I mean it's so obvious!"**

"**Whatever! I'm just so happy that I'm with someone who is so drop- dead gorgeous in and out. Right Natey?" **Haley asked while giving him a kiss. Everyone else chuckled and coughed at them.

"**Ewww! Get a room, you guys," **I said to them.

"**Who's jealous now? Besides, you have to get used to it, 'cause you'll be seeing more of that,"** Haley said while winking at Nathan.

"**What a joy! I'll surely be looking forward to that," **I said sarcastically.

"**When did you get so mushy Haley?"** Jake asked.

"**Just now,"** she said while snuggling closer to Nathan.

"**Hey guys, I don't mean to cut this PDA thingy out, but if you don't mind, I think it'll be 5 minutes before the bell rings I have cheerleading practice next. I suggest we go now," **Peyton said, obviously thinking about her self only.

"**Let's go,"** I said getting out of the booth.

Everyone else was walking towards the door when Haley pulled me to one side and said,

"**Hey Brooke, can I talk to you for a sec? Like right now?"**

"**Uhh...sure! Hey guys, don't wait up. Haley and I have to go do something," **I shouted at them.

"**Good. Let's go to the girls' bathroom," **Haley said dragging me along.

What is up with this girl? Is it about the bet?


	14. You Have 1 New Blackmail

_**Orange County, California**_

_**September 30, 2012; 12: 26 PM**_

_**Newport High; Girls' Bathroom**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**Hey Haley, what's going on? It better be important 'cause I'm going to kill you if I'm going to be late for class. You know how much—"**

"**It's about Jake and Peyton."**

"**About Jeyton? Why? What's the matter?"**

"**Wait a minute, Jeyton?"**

"**Yah…Jake and Peyton, Jeyton. Duh!"**

"**You just made that up now?"**

"**Pretty much."**

"**Whatev! There is something going on with Jake and Peyton, or at least there **_**was**_**."**

"**I'm not getting it. What do you mean?"**

"**For a smart girl like you, you're not very mart when it comes to these things. I'm saying Peyton and Jake or Jeyton, as you like to put it, had a history. I heard them talking about it the other day."**

"**And?"**

"**Apparently, this is **_**not **_**the first time they saw each other. They were a couple back in New Jersey and obviously things didn't end in sheer bliss for them."**

"**Oh…that's why Peyton acted weirdly the other day. Do you know why did they break up?"**

"**Because Peyton, being such a tramp, cheated on Jake with someone named Michael Adams. She said both of them were very drunk that night and it was just a random hook- up."**

"**Now I get it! Jake was grilling Peyton earlier about that Michael. So what does he want from Peyton now?"**

"**Probably revenge. I don't know."**

"**I knew it! From the very start, I knew she is a bitch! She better not do that to Lucas or, I swear, I'm going to pull those Goldilocks curls off of her head. I'm going to hurt—"**

"**Brooke, shut up! You're rambling! Anyways, what's going on with you and Lucas?"**

"**What do…what do you…mean…Ha…Haley? We're best friends, you know that," **I said while trying my best not to look at her directly in the eye.

"**Oh really?! So why are you so overprotective of him? And my, my Brookie! You're stuttering. You, of all people, do not stutter, you just do the rambling thingy."**

"**Is it really that obvious?"**

"**Your big, fat crush on Lucas? I'm sorry dude, but I have to say yes."**

"**Wait, what crush? I'm talking about my rambling."**

"**Duh! Wake up, Brooke! Stop denying! It's so obvious, well, for me that is. I could practically see the jealousy shoot out of your eyes when Lucas gets close with Peyton. Puh- lease! You can't hide anything with me Brooke."**

"**Haley! What am I going to do?! Lucas cannot know this or else ill be screwed up! You know being best friends with him is the closest I can get. I'm not even sure if these feelings exist in his world. And besides, he has already set his eyes on Peyton."**

"**Aww…Brookie, don't worry! Everything will be fine. It'll work out in due time. But right now, all you can do is to be there for him. At least he knows you love him, just not the same degree."**

"**Thank you Haley. I always knew you were the "smart aleck" on this one."**

"**Anytime Brookie! You know I'll always be here for you."**

We hugged each other and then suddenly a cubicle door squeaked open. And oh my gosh! It's Peyton! She just heard everything we talked about. Yikes!

"**Job well down Haley! You really are the curious one, huh? Now you have the lowdown on my deepest, darkest past. And I bet you just can't wait to dish everybody about my dirt."**

"**You bet your dumb ass, or should I say, your dumb head. Wanna see me do it?"**

"**I would love to. But I have a proposition for you."**

"**Are we supposed to hear it?"**

"**Oh, Brookie! Didn't notice you there. And yes, you do want to hear it. As a matter of fact, this concerns you."**

"**What is it? Let's get this over with. I don't want to waste another minute with you."**

"**Simple. Keep my secret and I'll keep yours."**

""**I have a secret?"**

"**You know, your life- long crush on Lucas. It is a secret, right? 'Cause if it's not, it'll be easy to pass the word around and I can't wait 'till Lucas knows this. I bet his reaction will be so priceless!"**

"**You really are a bitch Peyton," **Haley said

"**As they say. So Brooke, you up for it?"**

"**Shut up Sawyer! We not going to do anything with—," **Haley answered.

"**Fine! You have yourself a deal,"** I suddenly said out of nowhere.

"**Good! And don't you worry, I'll keep my mouth shut and zipped."**

"**Yeah, like that will happen."**

"**Whatever Haley. But Brooke, you're right about one thing, Lucas has set his eyes on me. Poor you! But don't worry, I'll tell him you said hi. I've got to get going now. I'll be seeing both of you around. Bye bitches!"**

"**Bye slut!"**

"**Bye whore!" **Haley and I said in union.

I sunk into the sink as Haley came over and hugged me. I'm really happy to have Haley with me. She's like an angel sent to me. Right now, Peyton is my enemy. She's a backstabbing, cheating, two- faced beeyotch!

Great! I've just let myself into one of Blondevil's tricks. I just hope there are no strings attached.

Good Lord! Just please swallow me whole right now!


	15. Get Your Hopes Up

Orange County, California 

_**October 10, 2012; 2: 13 PM**_

_**Newport High; Principal's Office**_

BROOKE'S POV 

"**Mr. Turner, I have a note here that says you wanted to see me?"**

"**Yea. Sit down."**

"**Ok."**

"**This is concerning about the school play."**

"**What about it?"**

"Ms. Simmons will be taking a year of sick leave after undergoing a bypass surgery. The doctors said she couldn't do anything strenuous. Therefore, she cannot handle the play."

"So what will happen now?"

"We have to cancel it. I'm sorry. It's our only option. But I'm going to appoint you as head of the Program Committee, together with the other Drama Club members. Would that be fine?"

"Yeah… I guess."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Davis. Right now, your first assignment would be the Winter Formal. It's fast approaching and I want you to work on that as soon as possible."

"Got it Sir."

I walked out of the office sadly. Why do they have to cancel it?

"Hey Brooke. Why the long face?" Haley said.

"Hi to you too Haley. The play has just been cancelled."

"Why? What happened?"

"Ms, Simmons just got an operation in the heart and they can't find a replacement for her."

"That's too bad."

"But Mr. Turner re- assigned us to the Program Committee and he put me as the head."

"That's great news Brooke!"

"You know what's better? You joining me. Pleaasssee?"

"I can't Brooke. I just a got a job at the Tutoring Center. Sorry."

"Great! My bestfriend has just been transformed into a Tutorgirl. Now who would join me? I barely know half of the people there."

"Natey Boy's going to be there."

"I know! But who else?"

"You could ask Jake."

"Nah. He just joined the basketball team. I think he's going to be busy with that. I think the State Championship is somewhere around the corner."

"Lucas?"

"His band we'll be practicing for the Winter Formal. So…no will do."

"Peyton?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Oh right…sorry! Well, I guess it's just Nathan and you."

"Great! Just great!"

_Orange County, California_

_October 10, 2012; 6: 37 PM_

_Davis' Residence_

"Hey there Cheery!"

"Hey Broody Lukey!"

"So listen, I'm going to ask someone to the Winter Formal tomorrow."

"Oh…is it a girl?"

"Hahaha…very funny Brooke! Of course it's a girl!"

""Who's the girl?"

"That, you have to know tomorrow."

"Is she someone I know?"

"Maybe. Anyways, I have a plan. I asked the band to play "Absolutely (Story of A Girl)" while I ask my soon- to- be- date- out. What do you think?"

"The girl's pretty special, huh?"

"She really is."

"What do you need my opinion for anyway?"

"Duh! Best friend, remember?"

"Just testing 'ya!"

"I know! So, I have to go now. I have to have my "beauty sleep."

"Oh shut up! You're being dramatic!"

"I know…I know! Hey, I heard about the play, I'm sorry."

"It's nothing. I got pre- occupied with the whole planning- the- Winter- Formal thingy anyway."

"I see. Bye Cheery!"

"See 'ya tomorrow Broody!"


	16. My Crush Crushed My Heart

_**Orange County, California**_

_**October 11, 2012; 11: 33 PM**_

_**Newport High; Hallway**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

I had just been out of my Physics class when…

"**BROOKE! BROOKE! You have to see this! Come on!,"** Haley said while practically dragging me.

"**Hi to you too Haley. What's up? Is it the end of the world?"**

"**For you, maybe,"** she muttered.

"**What was that? I didn't catch what you said."**

"**It's nothing. Come on! Hurry!"**

"**FYI Haley, I'm in my Manolo Blahnik shoes and you're in your Chuck T's. A little consideration here, please! Gosh, I can't run in these heels!"**

"**Whatever!"**

We proceeded to the parking lot and there was Lucas' band mates playing "Absolutely." OH MY GOSH! He'll be asking his soon- to- be- date to the Winter Formal! Wait, is that what Haley dragged me for? Lucas is going to ask me?

There was a large trampoline that says, "_**PEYTON, WILL YOU GO TO THE WINTER FORMAL WITH ME?"**_ Wait a minute, there's got to be a mistake here. Is there another guy who's asking their date out? Their date being Peyton? As far as I know, Lucas is the only one who has plans.

And there was Peyton. She was standing in front of the trampoline with her jaw practically on the floor. Beside her was Amanda (again???) who was gushing over the lavish invitation. There was a huge crowd all over the place! I heard people whispering, _**"Who's the lucky girl?"; "Who's the guy"; "Aww...that is so romantic."**_

And then suddenly, Lucas came out of nowhere, holding a dozen of red roses making his way to Peyton. NO, it can't be! Lucas better not be asking Peyton out! This is the end of my world!

The band softened their music as Lucas asked Peyton,

"**Peyton, would you please go with me to the Winter Formal?"**

"**It'll be a pleasure, Lucas."**

"**And one more thing, would you be my girlfriend?"**

"**Totally!"**

"**Really?"**

"**Really really."**

They hugged each other with Lucas facing my direction. We locked eyes, his happy ones locking with my teary ones. I did what's best, I ran away. I don't care if I'm in my Manolo Blahnik heels, all I know is I have to get away from here. It'll be more heartbreaking to see them together.

"**Brooke! Brooke! Wait up!,"** Haley shouted at me. But I didn't care. I just want to be alone.

**LUCAS' POV**

As Brooke and I locked eyes, I saw her teary- eyed and wondered what happened with her. Did someone do her something wrong?

"**Umm…Peyton, I have to go somewhere. Stay here, it'll just take a sec."**

"**Sure thing, Lukey!"**

"**Thanks!"**

I ran after Brooke. Damn! This girl can run fast even in those heels. Finally, I caught up with her. Her mascara is running down with her cheeks. Still, she looks beautiful even if she looks like a mess.

"Lucas, stop thinking like that! You have a girlfriend and she's your best friend. There's a big difference,"my mind scolded me. Right! I have a girlfriend now. And what I feel now is just a best friend- thingy.

"**Hey Brooke. What's going on? Why are you crying?"**

"**Lucas, don't like at me. I'm a mess. My mascara's all over the place and I look like crap."**

"**That doesn't matter. Are you crying because I asked Peyton to the Winter Formal?"**

"**Umm…no…yes…I don't know already. It's just that remember when we were at freshman year?"**

"**Yeah…what about it?"**

"**Well, we kinda promised that we'll go to our last Winter Formal together. You said, whatever happens, we'll go together."**

"**Oh really? I said that? Well, I'll cancel my invitation—"**

"**NO, don't. That's not necessary really. And we made that promise a long time ago, who would remember that, right? Well, except for me."**

"**Hey, hey. Come on, look at me. I value everything we promised each other. They're not crap or anything like that. Everything matters."**

"**I know."**

"**Are you ok now? Is that all you are crying for?"**

"**Yeah. I'm glad that you and Peyton are together. You deserve each other."**

"**I know. Me too, I'm glad it happened. I have to go now, Peyton's still waiting for me."**

"**Right. Your girlfriend," **I said to myself while Lucas ran away.

If only he knows. It breaks me everytime I say "girlfriend." It breaks me to think that Peyton is his date for the Formal, and not me. It breaks me to think that he didn't remember our promise about the Formal. It breaks me to think that Peyton is the one who is "special" to Lucas. It breaks me to remember that Lucas made a big trampoline for her, and he even sung for her. It breaks me whenever I remember that I am just his best friend.

Most of all, it breaks me to realize that he doesn't know me too well. He doesn't even know that I'm crying because they're together.

Right now, all I know is everything is breaking. My world is tumbling down. And my heart is crashing because of him.

And he doesn't even know it.


	17. Second Thoughts and Cold Feet

_**Orange County, California**_

_**October 18, 2012; 2: 14 PM**_

_**Newport High; Parking lot**_

**LUCAS' POV**

I was sitting on my roof, just thinking about everything that has changed between me and Brooke. God! I've just realized that Brooke and I have been best friends for more than half of our lives already. Now who would have thought that we would last this long?! Not me, that's for sure. There's certainly no denying that Cheery, like I always call her, has been one of the most important people in my life and she has grown to be a special person to me, probably even her most special.

I ever remember when we were still kids, she and I used to run along the Beach. We used to make sandcastles and then destroy them afterwards. Before, everything we do had no malice, at all. But now, everything has a meaning, in every angle you look at it.

"**Guess who?"** A girl's voice asked me, as she covered my eyes with her hands. That voice sounds so much like Brooke's...or is it?

"**Hey Broo-" **I said as I stood up and held her hands with my own. I turned around to see...**PEYTON! **Uh- oh! It's Peyton...MY GIRLFRIEND!

"**It's me. Were you expecting somebody else? You look a little surprised there."**

"**I'm...I am surprised. I thought you were still in class." **Nice save!

"**Oh...the teacher didn't show up. Wait, were you about to say Brooke a while ago?"** She said as her eyebrows shot up. **"Were you just thinking about her?**

"**Me? No..no. Why would I?"** Tough call!

"**You better not be. Well, I have to go now. I called for a cheerleading practice, the State Championship's is almost up, and we have to practice our routines," **she said as she kissed my cheek and walked away.

That was a tough one! The bell rang already and I saw already and I saw Brooke walking out...with Jake?! I feel my blood boiling just at the sight of him with Brooke.

"Keep your cool, Lucas."

They sat in one of the benches. Good thing Jake went away.

"**Hey Brooke," **I said while sitting beside her. Wait, this is odd! She did not respond. After a few minutes, still no response.

"**So...whatcha doing?" **I asked again.

"**Oh...hey Lucas. How long have you been here?"**

"**Long enough to see you staring into space."**

"**Sorry about that. I'm really busy with this whole Winter Formal stuff. It just keeps on getting hectic and hectic each day."**

"**I can see that. So listen-"**

"**If you have to choose, RnB or rock music?"**

"**Umm...I have to say rock, I guess."**

"**Good choice! I'm sorry for cutting you off. I just needed an opinion. So what were you saying a while ago?"**

"**That's totally fine. As long as I can help. So anyways, I was thinking, maybe we could head to the beach this Saturday. After band practice, maybe. Well that is if you have nothing to do."**

"**You know what, I'll have to do a raincheck on that, 'cause I have to find a DJ and make reservations. But, I'll see."**

"**Ok, cool. It's very obvious that you need some time off."**

"**I know! Tell me about it! Luke, I'm so sorry but I have to get going now. But I'll definitely see you. Bye!"**

"**See ya."**

I miss Brooke! I miss all our "bonding times." I miss the days when we were contented if it's just the two of us in our own little world. I miss the days that we used to play mini- golf that we set up on the roof of our house. I miss the days when it was just me and her. I just miss her, big time!

But things have changed. I have a girlfriend now. She has Jake, though I don't know what kind of relationship they have. We fought over so many things at so many times. There are incidents that we do not get to spend time with each other that much. Like now, she's busy with all the preparations, that we can't hang out now, kinda like I was when I focused my attention on Peyton before.

Now, I cannot spend time with Brooke because I am with Peyton. Number one, she's my girlfriend so I have to be with her 24/7. Number two, she and Brooke are not on good terms right now so she'll be surely pissed of when I hang out with Brooke.

It's not like I'm blaming on Peyton. It's not like I made a bad decision when I asked Peyton to be my girlfriend...or is it?

But, wait, why am I thinking of Brooke that much?

_**AN: If you can pass the word around about my story, please do!**_

_**I appreciate all the reviews!**_


	18. Feeling A Moment

_**Orange County, California**_

_**October 21, 2012; 5:33 PM**_

_**Laguna Beach**_

**LUCAS' POV**

I was sitting along the sand of the beach, admiring the very beautiful sunset. I'm waiting for Brooke to come, though she didn't confirm whether she'll come or not. But still, I believe she's going to come or she'll probably call if she'll not be able to come.

I'm still confused right now. I know I have a girlfriend now. Peyton, she's an amazing girl. Very beautiful, indeed. But I still can't decipher what feelings I have for Brooke. Sure, we've been best friends for a very long time already and nothing could surely change that. But I'm feeling that there is "something" somewhere. It's not just brotherly love, or the overprotective thingy I have for her.

I have Peyton now, she should be on my mind and on my heart. Shouldn't I be contented be with her? But every time I'm with her, my mind is on Brooke. Whenever I think, I think mostly about her. In my heart, I feel like I'm closer to her than Peyton.

I don't know really. But if I break up with Peyton and tell Brooke what I feel, I'm afraid she's going to reject me. Rejection is what I am afraid the most. I couldn't stand losing my best friend either.

So what now? Do I break up with Peyton? Do I tell Brooke about how I feel? Do I shrug these feelings off? Should I continue my relationship with Peyton? What are these feelings anyway? Do I love Peyton? Do I love Brooke?

This is giving me a headache. I think I'm going to go now, since I'm guessing Brooke will not be coming.

Could this be love?

**BROOKE'S POV**

I hurriedly drove to the beach. Thankfully, I did not commit any violation on my way there. I have to get there. Lucas must be waiting for me already. And I really need my best friend now.

Once I got there, I removed my flip- flops and immediately ran to the beach, barefoot. I searched everywhere for Lucas, but I didn't see him. Then, I saw someone who looks so much like Lucas, it's very evident that he looks sad. He stood up to leave so I ran to his direction. I'm not going to let myself stand him up.

"**Leaving already?" **I asked him with his back on me.

"**Brooke! You're here."** He said with a smile on his face, which made me melt.

"**Well, you're not so hard to find, since you're the only one who is brooding on this very lively and beautiful beach."**

"**I'm just so glad you're here. I missed you so much. You don't know how much I've been waiting for us to hang out. Now come on and give me a hug."**

"**I'm sorry for being late. I just met up with the DJ and made reservations. I'm sorry for making you wait. But I promised myself that I'm not going to stand you up." **I said while hugging him so tightly. He has no idea how much I wanted to hug him and feel the warmth he gives me.

"**It's ok. I understand. But you have to promise me, right now, we won't be talking about the Winter Formal. We're here to relax and not stress ourselves. Deal?"**

"**Deal. I'm glad we're doing this Luke. I really miss my best friend."**

"**Me too Brooke. Me too." **He said with all sincerity seen in his very blue eyes.

"**Come on, let's sit here on the sand. So…how are things with you and Peyton? You both doing great?" **I asked bitterly. Good thing he didn't notice my hesitation on asking about their relationship.

"**We're good. But you know, I feel that it's not working, our relationship. I feel that I can't let her in."**

"**It's just on the start Luke. Soon, you're going to be used to her being your girlfriend. At this stage, you're just getting to know each other better. It's hard, but I know you'll be able to go through it." **I said to him, as if I'm telling him how I feel.

"**Wow. Since when did my Brookie get so smart on this stuff?"**

"**Nah. Just telling what I believe in."**

"**Thanks Cheery, for the advice I mean. So…how are you and Jake?" **He asked me, though I sensed some resentment in his voice, I shrugged it off.

"**Umm…I can say we're good. I mean, we're friends. He helps me with the whole planning thing. He's a really good guy."**

"**Can I ask a question?"**

"**Ok…shoot!"**

"**If ever he courts you, will he have a chance?"**

"**I don't really know at this point. Yeah, he's a nice guy. He's even a boyfriend- material. But I think he'll be better off with someone else. Besides, I have already set my eyes on someone else. But I'm not closing my doors on Jake." **I wanted to shout at him and say**, "**That guy is you Luke!!!"

"**Oh…Brookie has a crush! Will you tell me who he is?"**

"**Nope! Not a chance!"**

"**Oh man! Come on, tell me. We tell each other everything, even our crushes."**

"**I know. We tell each other everything, but not these things. Maybe when we were still kids, but we're not kids anymore Lucas. Besides, you didn't tell me you have a crush on Peyton. You just asked her to be your girlfriend out of the blue."**

"**You have a point. Is my Cheery getting jealous over my girlfriend?"**

"**Yes, I am jealous Broody."** I said playfully to him. Though I really am jealous, I'm not going to tell him that it's because I love him.

"**And why is that Cheery?"**

"**Because that girlfriend of yours keeps on stealing my best friend away from me. Now I can't spend time with him."**

"**Your best friend must be an ass, huh?" **He asked jokingly.

"**You have no idea how much." **I said as I poked him lightly on the shoulder.

"**But seriously Brooke, is that all you're jealous at?"**

"**Yah…should I be jealous over something else?" **In my mind, I was screaming, "NO LUCAS! I'm jealous because Peyton is your girlfriend, not me!"

"**Oh…nothing, I just want to know." **I swear, his face fell when he said that. But why?

"**Broody, you're brooding again."**

"**Sorry. I was just thinking."**

"**About what?"**

"**It doesn't matter. You know what, we're here to hang out and have fun."**

"**So what do you wanna do?"**

"**Let's swim."**

"**Are you crazy? The water's cold."**

"**Even better. Just think about it, we'll get sick together. Isn't that fun? Come on, we haven't done this in a very long time."**

"**Oh fine! Good thing, I wore my swimsuit underneath this dress. I was actually hoping you would think of that." **I said as I turned around and unzipped my dress. When I turned around, he was in his trunks, only! He is so hot!

"**Are…are you….rea…ready?" **He asked as he stuttered over his words. Why? Is this the first time he saw in a bikini?

"**Yah…I…I…think…so." **I said, surprising said, because I also stumbled over my words.

"**Good,"** He said as he picked me up and threw me over the water.

"**Ooohhh…that was so cold! You're going to get it Lucas."**

"**Try me." **He said as he stood over the shoreline. I went out of the water to get a towel when I went behind him and pushed him over the water.

"**That's what you get."** I said to him as he shivered in the water.

"**I give up! Just get in the water and let's swim. I'm not going to do anything not nice. I promise!"**

"**I like the sound of that."**

We swam for quite a while and we decided to get out of the water afterwards.

"**Let's take some pictures Brooke."** He said as he pulled his Razr out of his pants.

"**Good idea Broody,"** I said as I took out my own.

"**Ok, I'll go first."**

We took some pictures on my Razr and on his own. Finally, we decided to call it a night.

"**Brooke?"**

"**Yah?"**

"**Can we take one last picture of us…together?"**

"**Sure."**

We put our faces together. When he pressed the button, he suddenly kissed me on the cheek. We stared at each other for quite a while until I said,

"**Broody, you can't kiss me like that. You have a girlfriend, remember?" **I said to him playfully as I stifled a laugh. Nice save!

"**Admit it. You liked it! You just can't resist my charms."**

"**Yah…right!"** I said sarcastically to him as I rolled my eyes.

"**Besides, just like old times…right?"**

"**Yah….just like old times." **I said to him disappointedly. And I saw his face fall again. He's getting me really confused.

We fell into an uncomfortable and awkward silence, until he said,

"**Cheery, I'm really happy we did this. I had so much fun."**

"**Me too Broody. But I think we should call it a night. We still have school tomorrow."**

"**Ok. Before we go, give me one last hug."**

"**Nice to have you back, Luke."** I said to him as I savored the moment of us of us hugging.


	19. Giving and Taking It All Away

_**Orange County, California**_

_**October 21, 2012; 8: 34 PM**_

_**Scott Residence**_

**LUCAS' POV**

Aside from the fact that Brooke and I have just spent time together, there are still a million and one reasons I can count on why this day is unforgettable.

I just saw how beautiful Brooke is- inside and out. When she was in her bikini, I was mesmerized. She has lean, slender legs and flat tummy the every girl, nowadays, wish to have.

I kissed her on the cheek! Yeah, yeah…I know it's just on the cheek. But who cares?! I don't. It's something I wanted to do. After all, she's my best friend and "the one" for me. I just can't help how I feel. They say a kiss always means something. It sure did mean something to me. I love her! But did it mean something to her? I have no idea, maybe not. But I know I just have to let these feelings out. If I keep them bottled up inside, I'm afraid I'm going to burst. What am I gonna to do?

Oh…it just hit me, I just realized that I have girlfriend. Yeah…Peyton Sawyer. But now I wish I didn't have one.

**-----------------------------------------**

_**Orange County, California**_

_**October 21, 2012; 8: 34 PM**_

_**Davis Residence**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

This is definitely a night I will never ever forget. You want to know why? Well, let me tell you the many reasons why.

Lucas and I hung out. For a very long time, we managed to get out of our hectic schedules and find time to bond, which is something that I missed so much.

I just realized how hot Lucas is. I mean, I saw him shirtless. He looks so damn fine! I practically melted there!

He kissed me! Ok…so maybe it's not your ideal first kiss but that doesn't matter. Even if it's just on the cheek, it still sent me to 7th Heaven. But wait, what if it's just a friendly kiss? What if I'm just assuming that it's a "not—friendly- kiss?" Maybe I just wanted to believe so much it meant something even if, for him, it meant nothing. After all, he said "just like old times." And yeah…he has a girlfriend, much to my dismay.

**-----------------------------------------**

_**Orange County, California**_

_**October 25, 2012; 6: 03 PM**_

_**Laguna Beach**_

**LUCAS' POV**

"**Hey Jake."**

"**Lucas, man, what's up?"**

"**Noting much. How are you doing?"**

"**I'm good. You?"**

"**I'm fine. So…you hanging out with Brooke much?"**

"**Yeah…I am. She's a nice girl?"**

"**I know. What's up with you two?"**

"**Nothing. Just friends. Why?"**

"**I'm vibing something else. You like her, huh?"**

"**Umm…I don't know," **Jake said with a goofy grin on his face.

"**Then why do you have that goofy grin on your face? Come on, just say it."**

""**Ok fine! I like her…a lot."**

"**WHY?!"** I asked with bitterness evident on my voice.

"**What?"**

"**I mean, what did you like in her?"**

"**Everything. She's perfect. She has a compassionate heart, a bubbly attitude, and, oh man, she has those sparkling hazel eyes and a dimpled smile that are to die for. Brooke's very different from other girls I've been with."**

"**I see."**

"**Something wrong?"**

"**Nothing. So you really got it bad for her?"**

"**Big time dude. You have no idea how much. Why?"**

"'**Cause I do too," **I muttered to myself. Good thing he didn't hear it.

"**What was that? 'Cause you what?"**

"**It doesn't matter. Hey, are we here to surf or what?"**

"**I can't. I have to go somewhere. Maybe some other time."**

"**I'll have your word for that. Jake, tell me, what are you going to do now?"**

"**About what?"**

"**Brooke."**

"**I'm thinking of asking her to the Formal. And I'm hoping she'll agree to be my girlfriend. I'm crossing my fingers on that."**

"**Oh…"**

"**Why?"**

"**Just…just take it easy Jake. Don't rush things. Most of all, don't break her heart. If you do, you'll be paying for it…with me."**

"**I'll keep that in mind."**

"**Good."**

"**Lucas, about Peyton, be careful with her. I mean, don't let her blind you. 'Cause we all know it's hard to get cheated on, or to get your heart broken, right?"**

"**Right. I'll never forget that."**

"**See ya Luke."**

Why should I be careful with Peyton? What does he know?

But that's out of the point right now. With what had just happened, my heart has developed a rip on it. I have to admit, I am 100 percent jealous. I just wish Brooke would say no. But I doubt it. I wish Jake never got close with Brooke. I wish I didn't like Peyton and never asked her to be my girlfriend. I wish I have the courage to say to Brooke how I feel about her, that I have loved her all this time. I was just too blind to notice it.

It doesn't matter now. I can't change the past. What's done is done.

**-------------------------------------**

_**AN: Hey guys, please check out my other fic "Poems for a Familiar Stranger….With Love." It's a total Brucas.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews! Read and review this chapter.**_

_**--cheery**_


	20. A Green Eyed Monster Under My Bed

_**Orange County, California**_

_**October 31, 2012; 12: 26 PM**_

_**Newport High; Cafeteria**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

Lucas, Jake and I are sitting on one of the booths in the cafeteria waiting for Nathan and Haley.

"**So Jake, State Championship's coming up, right?" **Lucas said.

"**Yup. Coach is killing us almost everyday. He's making us do 500 suicides a day."**

"**Woah! I'm glad to see you're still alive," **I said.

"**I agree! You could handle that?" **Lucas asked.

"**I have to. Coach said he invited some scouts over from UCLA. This is my chance to have a scholarship for college."**

"**I'm sure you'll do great." **Lucas said.

"**Yeah…you'll surely impress them," **I said.

"**Brooke, you know what else would be great?"**

"**What?"**

"**You watching me there. Please tell you're going to be there. I need you there. Please?"**

"**Jake, you're funny. Why do you need me there? I'm not a cheerleader."**

"**Simple, you're my inspiration."**

"**Oh shut up! I'm going ok. You don't have to flatter me. And you probably don't even mean it."**

"**I mean it. I'm serious. You really are my inspiration."**

"**In that case, thank you Jake." **Jake is such a sweetie sometimes.

"**My pleasure Ms. Davis."**

"**Oh guys, quit the sweet talking. You're making me sick." **Lucas said.

"**Aww..Broody's jealous."**

"**Am not."**

"**You so are. Don't worry Jake and I are up for a threesome. Right Jake?"**

"**Totally." **Jake answered.

"**No thanks." **Lucas said.

"**Cheer up Broody. We're just joking."**

"**Whatever."**

"**Lucas, I need to tell you something about Peyton," **I said to him seriously.

"**What is it?"**

"**She…she's here." **I said as my face fell. Damn it! I can't tell him about Peyton's secret.

"**That's it?"**

"**Yeah." **I said sadly.

**LUCAS' POV**

I'm not lying! Brooke and Jake are really making me puke. Number one, they don't look good together. Number two, Jake's not "the one" for Brooke. Number three, I'm really getting jealous every minute I spend with them. I was in Jake's place.

"**Hi, Lucas."** Peyton greeted me as she gave me a quick kiss. I knew she was aiming for my lips but I gave her my cheek instead.

"**Hey."**

"**Hi Peyton." **Jake and Brooke said to her.

"**So…what are you guys up to?" **she asked, completely ignoring Jake and Brooke.

"**Just waiting for Nathan and Haley," **I said.

"**Guys, there they are." **Jake said while pointing to their direction.

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**Both of you, can you please show a little less PDA, as in public display affection, and a little more bonding time with us. Puh- lease," **I said.

"**You're just jealous," **Haley said.

"**I'm so not."**

"**Ask Nathan. He probably thinks the same way."**

"**No thanks. Of course he'll be on your side."**

"**I'm glad you know."**

"**You know what Brookie, I agree with what Haley said," **Peyton said out of nowhere. I knew she was grilling me! She's provoking me to let my secret out. But I won't let that happen."

"**You do?" **Haley asked.

"**I do. I think you're just peachy you don't have somebody to snuggle with." **She said as she came closer to Lucas, which made me puke inside.

"**I'm not. Trust me."**

"**Just tell us, who are you eyeing for?" **Peyton asked again.

"**Ever heard of the word "secret"? Probably not." **I said in a bitchy tone.

"**Come on, there's gotta be someone. Nathan? Jake? Lucas? Tell us."**

"**Someone you don't know and someone I don't like you to know. Happy?"**

"**Not quite. I know there's gotta be someone."**

"**That's enough guys. Are you all ready to go?" **Haley said. Thank God!

"**Yeap." **All of us answered.

"**Guys, I'm sorry. I just remembered I borrowed a lot of books from the library the other and they're due today so I have to return them. I'll go ahead. See ya!"**

"**I'll-" **Lucas said.

"**I'll go with you." **Jake said.

"**Are you sure? They're quite a lot." **I said.

"**That's what I'm here for. It's fine. Basketball practice is still an hour away."**

"**Ok. Lucas, what were you about to say?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**Ok. Let's go. See you guys!"**

**LUCAS' POV**

Damn it! I was supposed to go with Brooke, not Jake. He's really making a move huh. Oh well, I can't do anything. Rats!

"**Luke, we have to get going too. I have a tutoring session and-"** Haley said.

"**I have to put up decorations for the Formal." **Nathan said

"**Yup. So we have to go now."**

"**See you later man. Peyton," **Nathan said

"**Lucas, can you walk me to the gym? I have a cheerleading practice," **Peyton said.

"**Ok. Let's go."**

We were walking towards the gym and then I bumped into someone.

"**Sorry man," **the guy said.

"**It's cool."**

"**Peyton?" **he asked.

"**You know him?" **I asked Peyton.

"**Yah. Lucas, this is Benjamin Walters, he's part of the basketball team. We usually call him Ben. And Ben, this is Lucas, my boyfriend.**

"**Nice to meet you man," **Ben said to him while shaking my hand.

"**Me too," **I said.

"**So Peyton, you have practice at the gym today?" **Ben asked.

"**Yeap."**

"**Cool! Anyways, I have to go now. Nice meeting you again Lucas. Peyton, I'll be seeing you flex those beautiful legs later," **Ben said as he slapped Peyton on the butt.

"**See ya!"**

"Once he was out of earshot, I spoke to Peyton and said,

"**Is it just me or was Ben checking you out?"**

"**Relax. That's just how Ben is when around girls."**

"**Oh! So he goes around and slaps every girls butt?"**

"**No."**

"**Then why did you let him do that to you?"**

"**He's a close friend."**

"**I can't believe you!"**

"**Is my Lukey jealous?"**

"**No. I'm just clearing things out. Those guys should know their boundaries. You have a boyfriend! Remember?!"**

"**Don't worry. I'm not going to let that happen the next time."**

"**You better not."**

"**If you cool down now, I'm going to reward you later, if you know what I mean,"** she said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"**Forget it! Just go to your stupid practice and go flirt with Ben."**

"**Whatever," **she said while rolling her eyes at me.

**Great! My best friend/ crush is with her suitor. And I have a flirty and crappy girlfriend. Can't my life be any better?!**

**Guess not.**

**------------------**

_**AN: Thanks you so much for reading you guys! Also for dropping by a review! Please review this chapter too…thanks in advance!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock! They are beautiful and they're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, come on down and read her stories**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	21. Can't You See It?

_**Orange County, California**_

_**November 3, 2012; 3: 54 PM**_

_**Newport High; Parking Lot**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**Brooke, I want to ask you something," **Jake asked.

"**What is it?"**

"**I'm too nervous to ask."**

"**Come on! It can't be that big."**

"**Ok. Here goes nothing. Canyougotothewinterformalwithme?"**

"**What was that? You were too fast, I can't catch up."**

"**Will you go to the Formal with me?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Whew! Thanks Brooke!"**

"**Sure thing. Wait, is that all you were nervous for?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**You don't have to be. Just ask me, ok."**

"**I really appreciate you going with me."**

**-------------------------------------------**

_**Orange County, California**_

_**November 3, 2012; 4: 59 PM**_

_**Newport High; Parking Lot**_

**LUCAS' POV**

Brooke, Jake, Nathan, Haley, Peyton and I are hanging out in the parking lot, talking about the up coming Formal.

"**So guys, I called up the limo- thingy I was telling you about. It's settled. Where do we meet up? My house?"**

"**Ok," **all of them said.

"**Who are going with me by the way?"**

"**Haley and I are definitely in," **Nathan said.

"**Me and Peyton will be going together," **I said

"**Actually, Jake asked me to be his date a while ago, and I said yes. So I guess we'll be going too," **Brooke said. WHAT???!!! REWIND!

"**WHY?!" **I shouted all of a sudden.

"**What do you mean, Lucas?" **Brooke asked me, while giving me a glare.

"**Can I talk to Brooke for a sec?"**

"**Lucas, what the hell was that about?!"**

"**Shouldn't you be asking yourself that?"**

"**Why?"**

"**You said you were going to the Formal…with Jake!"**

"**Yeah. So?"**

"**You can't go with him."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because…you can't!"**

'**Why not?!"**

"**Because…because I said so!"**

"**So what are you? My father now?"**

"**No."**

"**So what right do you have to tell me who to go with or not?!"**

"**I'm your best friend!"**

"**What's the point?! You didn't even tell me you're going to go with Peyton! Plus, you're the one who promised me we'll go together. Remember?!"**

"**So not the point!"**

"**That's the freakin' point Lucas!"**

"**Whatever! You still can't go with Jake!"**

"**I thought you and Jake are friends."**

'**Yeah. But this is different."**

"**How?"**

"**Because this is the Formal." **

"**And?"**

"**There'll be parties and drinks and drunken guys. Come one, you know what I mean!"**

"**I don't. You're not making sense."**

"**How are sure are you that Jake is not a rapist? Or a drug dealer? Or maniac? He could be an ex- convict and you don't even know it!"**

"**What's up with you? Are you sure this is Lucas Scott I'm talking to? As in Lucas Scott, my best friend, and a friend of Jake?"**

"**Yes!"**

"**You don't sound like him! You sound like someone's who's jealous!"**

"**I am not!"**

"**Can't you just respect my decision to go with him? I can talk care of myself. Can you at least be happy for me?"**

"**I can't. You just have to deal with it."**

"**Lucas, you really are making a big deal out of this!"**

"**Because it is a big deal!"**

"**Who are you?! It's like I don't know you anymore!"**

"**I'm just protecting you!"**

"**And I love you for that! But I'm a big girl. I'll deal with the consequences of my actions myself. Don't worry, I won't ask anything from you!"**

"**Brooke-"**

"**No Lucas! You're taking this too far! You're making it sound like it's a matter of life- and- death!"**

"**Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you."**

"**You know what, I'm still going with Jake! Just go to the Formal with Peyton. You can even make out with her for all I care! Don't worry, you don't need my permission…unlike you!"**

"**Fine!"**

"**FINE!!!**

**--------------**

_**AN: Thanks you so much for reading you guys! Also for dropping by a review! Please review this chapter too…thanks in advance!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock! They are beautiful and they're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, come on down and read her stories**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	22. Feelings Poured to An Unlikely Person

_**Orange County, California**_

_**November 5, 2012; 3: 23 PM**_

_**Davis' Residence**_

**HALEY'S POV**

"**Hi Mrs. Davis. Is Brooke around?"**

"**Hi Haley. I think she's upstairs, in her room."**

"**Thank you Mrs. Davis."**

I went up to Brooke's room and I can hear "Work" of Jimmy Eat World being played. But that's not all I can hear. I can hear her sobs, was she crying?

"**Brooke?" **I softly knocked on her door. When no one answered, I pushed it open and I saw Brooke on her bed, crying hard.

"**Brooke, why are you crying?" **I asked her, while rushing to her side.

"**It's Lucas."**

"**Why? What did he do?"**

"**He didn't want me to go to the Formal with Jake."**

"**Did he say why?"**

"**He can't point out a reason."**

"**Maybe he's just jealous."**

"**Of what? He already has Peyton, probably the most popular girl in school."**

"**No, probably he's jealous because at least Jake has a beautiful date, unlike Peyton, who's a skank."**

"**Probably," **Brooke said as she stifled a laugh.

"**Thank God! I finally saw those dime- sized dimples. Are you OK now?"**

"**Not exactly."**

"**Why? What's the problem now?"**

"**I'm jealous."**

"**Over?"**

"**Peyton. Because her date is Lucas. You know, I cried the day Lucas asked Peyton to be his date."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I wanted to be Lucas' date. I thought he remembered what he promised me when we were freshmen that we'll go to the Formal together. I guess things really change."**

"**Don't cry over Lucas, he's just a guy."**

"**No Haley, he's 'the guy."**

"**I know. Don't worry, he'll come around. Maybe he'll apologize tomorrow."**

"**You know, when we were arguing, I badly wanted to him to say that he'll cancel his date with Peyton to be with me. Now I realized that maybe he really does not feel the same way for me."**

"**You'll never know Brooke. You'll never know."**

"**I just wish I could read his thoughts, you know."**

"**Sweetie, you can't. You know what, let's go out. Come on, let's go shopping!"**

"**I'm not in the mood."**

"**When does Brooke Davis loses her mood when it comes to shopping?"**

"**Never," **Brooke said, finally giving in.

"**Now that's the Brooke Davis I know!"**

**-------------------------------**

_**Orange County, California**_

_**November 5, 2012; 5: 31 PM**_

_**Laguna Beach**_

**NATHAN'S POV**

"**Hey Lucas," **I said as I approached him on the beach.

"**Hey Nathan."**

"**So man, what's up with you and Brooke arguing the other day?"**

"**Oh…that, that's nothing."**

"**Doesn't look like nothing to me. You were fighting like a married couple."**

"**It's just…I just don't want her to go to the Formal with Jake."**

"**Why not? He seems like a good guy."**

"**That's the thing. He's a good guy and I'm afraid that Brooke might fall in love with him."**

"**What's the problem with that? They're both available. It's not like you have a crush on Brooke, right?"**

"**No."**

"**What "no?" **

"**You're wrong."**

"**Now I get it! You don't want Brooke to go with Jake because you like her and you don't want her to be with other guys, am I right?"**

"**I think. But I don't like her, I love her, man, BIG TIME!"**

"**So why are you with Peyton?"**

"**I don't really know. I thought I liked Peyton. I thought she was what I thought she was. But she changed, Nate. She's not "it" for me. I feel like I'm trapped in a relationship made in hell."**

"**So break up with her."**

"**I can't."**

"**Why not?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**If you break up with her, you could tell Brooke what you really feel."**

"**That's the problem. What if she doesn't feel the same way? Besides, Jake's going to make his move on her soon."**

"**At least she knows that you love her."**

"**If she rejects me, I'll lose my friendship with her. That's a lot, man."**

"**You have a point. But Luke, you have to figure that out very soon. You'll be breaking more hearts that you can imagine."**

"**I know! I just can't decide what to do now."**

"**Better figure out soon."**

"**Thanks for being there Nathan. And about my crush with Brooke, please keep it as a secret."**

"**Anytime, man. You can trust me that."**

**---------------------**

_**AN: Thanks you so much for reading you guys! Also for dropping by a review! Please review this chapter too…thanks in advance!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock! They are beautiful and they're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, come on down and read her stories**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	23. Not So Much of a Secret Anymore

_**Orange County, California**_

_**November6, 2012; 4: 18 PM**_

_**Newport High; Hallway**_

**HALEY'S POV**

"**Hey Nathan, I was calling you yesterday. Your mom said that you were out."**

"**What time?"**

"**Around 4: 30"**

"**I was out with Lucas on the beach."**

"**Oh…you know what, I was at Brooke's yesterday. I found her crying in her room."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because of what happened the other day with Lucas."**

"**Did she say something?"**

"**No," **I said as I looked away. I hope he didn't notice that I was hiding something.

"**You know, that's what Lucas and I talked about too."**

"**What did he say?"**

"**Just stuff, nothing important."** He said while busying himself with his Sidekick. He's _so_ not telling me something.

"**Nathan, out with it! Right now!"**

"**With what?"**

"**With whatever it is you're hiding."**

"**I'm not hiding anything."**

"**Whatever," **I muttered. He's pissing me off!

We fell into and awkward silence. Until we both spoke at the same time and said,

"**I have to tell you something about Brooke."**

"**I have to tell you something about Lucas."**

"**You go first," **I said

"**No, ladies first."**

"**No, you go."**

"**Let's just say it together. Deal?"**

"**Deal. On the count of 3. 1, 2, 3,"**

"**Lucas has feeling for Brooke," **Nathan said.

"**Brooke has feelings for Lucas."**

"**What?!" **Nathan said.

"**What did you say?! Lucas has feelings for Brooke?!"**

"**Yes. And did you just say that Brooke likes Lucas?"**

"**I did."**

"**Wow, didn't see that coming."**

"**Me too. Nathan, this should be a secret. Promise?"**

"**Promise, I swear."**

"**What will we do now?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Should we set them up?"**

"**I don't think so. I mean, things could go worse. Let's just let nature take its course."**

"**I like how you think, Natey."**

"**It's part of the package Hales."**

"**But seriously, I'm kinda happy with what you said."**

"**Why?"**

"**Duh! Brucas **_**so**_** belongs together! It's so obvious! They're just too blind to see it."**

"**Brucas, huh?"**

"**Yah. Brooke and Lucas, Brucas."**

"**But to tell you the truth, I never did like Peyton for Lucas. She's just…I don't know, she's like the "queen of the sluts" or something. Even Lucas complains about her attitude."**

"**Then why is he still with her?'**

"**I don't really know. Heck! Even he doesn't know."**

"**He better make up his mind soon. He might break more hearts than one."**

"**That's what I said."**

"**What is his plan now?"**

"**He didn't tell me anything. Wait a minute, why was Brooke crying again?"**

"**Because of Lucas."**

"**What about him?"**

"**It breaks her heart to see him with Peyton. And she feels like Peyton became his focus now, not their friendship. It's like their friendship is not as important as it is before."**

"**She has no idea that Lucas feels the same."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**He gets jealous whenever Jake and Brooke are together."**

"**Oh…that's why he reacted that way the other day."**

"**Yah…you know, they're just fooling themselves."**

"**How come?"**

"**They're convincing themselves that being friends is the farthest their relationship can be. They're not exploring the possibilities. Kinda like with us."**

"**I agree. I just wish they'll realize their feelings for each other sooner or later."**

"**Sooner is better."**

"**How come you're so smart on this stuff, Hotshot?"**

"**Well I learned from the best," **he said while looking at me and kissing my forehead. He's such a sweetie!

"**That's more I like it. The least we can do now for Brucas is to be there for the both of them."**

"**Ditto!"**

**-----------------**

_**AN: Thanks you so much for reading you guys! Also for dropping by a review! Please review this chapter too…thanks in advance!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock! They are beautiful and they're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, come on down and read her stories**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	24. Fall Out Boy and Fall Out Girl

_**Orange County, California**_

_**November 9, 2012; 7: 37 PM**_

_**Davis' Residence; Rooftop**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**I thought I might find you here." **Lucas said as his filled the air that was once silent.

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**I'm just checking up on you."**

"**Come on, Lucas. We both know that you're not here to check up on me," **I said, still not facing him.

"**You're right. I came here to apologize," **he said as he sat beside me.

"**Why?"**

"**I'm sorry for being a jerk the other day. You have the right to go to the Formal with anybody who asks you."**

"**Oh…ok. I thought it's about something else," **I said softly.

"**What was that?"**

"**Nothing. How did you know that I was here?"**

"**Come on, Brooke. You always come here to think."**

"**Yah…and this was also the place when you said that you'll always be my "big brother," two years ago when we were writing our yearly predictions."**

"**You still remember it so clearly, huh? I still am your big brother Brooke, don't you ever forget."**

"**I don't feel protected anymore, Lucas. You aren't there for me anymore as much as you were before. We are falling out Lucas, can't you see it?"**

"**I notice it but I don't put much attention to it 'cause I don't want that to happen, and I'll not let that happen. We're best friends forever Brooke."**

"**Prove it, Lucas. I've been holding on to this friendship like hell because you've been a big part in my life and it hurts if I'll let you slip away that easily. Just answer my question…how come we fight a lot nowadays, Luke?"**

"**I don't know. But sometime we have to."**

"**For what? To be stronger? Lucas, our bond is stronger before. We're slowly losing grip on it."**

"**It's not going to happen, Brooke. Trust me."**

Suddenly, his phone rang. He took it out and cancelled the call. Even from afar, I could tell it was Peyton.

"**I think you should go. Peyton probably needs you right now. You shouldn't have cancelled that call in the first place."**

"**It's not-"**

"**Go, Lucas. She needs you."**

"**How come you care about her that much?"**

"**I don't care about her. I just think that I'd rather be alone right now. I need to think some things over. And you as her boyfriend, you have to be there for her every time, kinda like what we promise each other."**

"**I'd rather stay-"**

"**Go."**

I knew his face fell when I said that. But I have to, even though I don't want to. I have to learn not to be so attached to him. My heart just ends up breaking every time I get too attached to him. He walked away sullenly and asked,

"**Brooke, are we ok?"**

"**I'm not so sure anymore."**

And with that, he's gone. Just like our friendship.

**-----------**

_**Orange County, California**_

_**November 13, 2012; 10: 12 AM**_

_**Newport High; Hallway**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**So...how are things with you and Lucas? You had a pretty bad fight the other day," **Nathan asked as we were walking along the hallway.

"**We're good," **I said plainly.

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yah…why?"**

"**Your face doesn't agree with what you said."**

"**Oh…I'm just thinking about some other things. Don't worry about it. We're fine."**

"**Whatever you say."**

"**How are you and Haley, by the way?"**

"**We're so good."**

"**I guess that explains that mega- watt smile you have on your face."**

"**You could say that. She just makes me happy every time. My day isn't complete without seeing her smile and that bubbly attitude."**

"**Sounds like love."**

"**I know! I feel like she's "it" for me."**

"**I see. I feel that too with Lucas," **I said to myself.

"**What was that?"**

"**Nothing. You wanna grab something to eat?"**

"**Sure."**

As we were walking, I saw Lucas looking at me and walking towards us. All I knew was that I have to get out of there.

"**Umm…Nathan…Nathan, I just remembered I have to go see Haley at the library. Let's just eat some other time. See ya," **I said while running to the opposite direction. Nice save!

**-------------**

**NATHAN'S POV**

"**Hey Lucas."**

"**Hey Nate. Was that Brooke?"**

"**Yah…but she said she will go meet Haley at the library."**

"**Oh…that sucks."**

"**Well, do you wanna go eat with me?"**

"**Sure. Let's go."**

**----------**

_**Orange County, California**_

_**November 13, 2012; 10: 23 AM**_

_**Newport High; Library**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**Hey Brooke, what are you doing here?" **Haley greeted me.

"**Oh thank God, you're here!"**

"**Why? What's up?"**

"**I saw Lucas walking towards us a while ago."**

"**And?"**

"**We're not ok yet. I still don't want to see him."**

"**Oh ok. Umm...Brooke, could you help me return these books? They're kinda heavy."**

"**Sure! So where do these go?"**

"**They're in the farthest shelf, near the wall. Come on, I'll show you."**

"**Ok."**

When we got there, we saw a guy and a girl heavily making out. All I saw was the girl with blonde curly locks. When we got a better view of it, our jaws dropped when we saw who the person was. We hid immediately so we won't be seen. Once we were out of earshot, I looked at Haley dead in the eye and asked,

"**Was that Peyton we just saw?"**

"**Yup."**

"**And was she just making out with someone?"**

"**If by someone you mean not Lucas, then yeah…she was just making out with someone that's not Lucas."**

"**That bitch! She once did that with Jake and now she's doing that with Lucas?! I can't believe her!"**

"**You better do. We just saw her do it with our own two eyes."**

"**Should we tell Lucas?"**

"**I don't know if that's a good idea."**

"**Why not? My best friend is getting cheated on and he has no idea."**

"**Let Lucas find it out himself. Who knows, when we tell him about it, he might even take the side of Peyton."**

"**You have a point. But I still can't believe that tramp! What is she?! A woman- whore?!"**

"**Looks like it. Come on, let's just get something to drink. Let's cool you down a bit."**

"**I think I need that."**

I can't believe Peyton would do such a thing! It's payback time, you bitch!

**-----------------**

_**AN: Thanks you so much for reading you guys!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	25. Surprise!

_**Orange County, California**_

_**November 13, 2012; 9: 36 PM**_

_**Newport High; Cafeteria**_

**HALEY'S POV**

"**Hey guys, I'm having a small party tomorrow night at my house. Trust me, it'll be fun. Even though it's just the 6 of us, it will be a blast! Lots of confessions and confrontations will surely happen. Just go to our house, 9: 30-ish," **I said out of the blue when Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Jake, and I were eating at the cafeteria.

"**Wow. This is the first time I've ever heard of a small party. That's not very popular here for California, let alone in the O.C," **Brooke said.

"**I know! But since we have our own "group," I just thought that we should celebrate it. Besides, it's our last year here. Better make the most out of it," **I said to Brooke.

"**Told ya'll I have a genius girlfriend," **Nathan said while earning a kiss from him.

"**Whatever! So what are you planning to do?"** Lucas asked.

"**You know, the usual stuff. But there's one thing you should tell me, I need to know what foods you hate the most."**

"**Why? What is that for?" **Jake asked.

"**I have some tricks on my sleeve, Jakey. Plus, it'll be part of the fun. So, mine is gummy worms."**

"**What?! You hate gummy worms?! I love it," **Peyton said.

"**Why? Is that the food of the bitches?" **I asked sweetly, but sarcastically.

"**Whatever," **Peyton said with a glare.

"**Mine is pickles," **Brooke said.

"**Cucumber with mayonnaise," **Lucas asked.

"**Eww! Does that even exist?" **I asked. That is so disgusting!

"**It does. I saw my mom eating that the other day."**

"**Whatever! Jake, what's yours?"**

"**Umm…I think I have to say, Oreos in peanut butter. They're so creamy, it makes me dizzy."**

"**I agree. So the food I hate the most would have to be spicy noodles," **Nathan said.

"**What's yours Blondie?" **I asked irritated.

"**Vegetables in Caesar dressing," **Peyton said.

"**Ok. Now that that's settled, I have to go to the Tutor Center." **I said.

"**Hey Hales, you have a minute?" **Brooke said as she caught up to me.

"**Yeah…why?"**

"**What are you upto? What are all these things for?"**

"**You'll see, Brooke. And believe me, you'll benefit from it. Let's just say, payback's a bitch for someone who's a bitch," **I said to Brooke with a wink.

"**Oh…I know! I'll have your word for that." **She said with full dimples showing.

Someone's going to be in trouble! And it certainly isn't me.

**---------------------**

_**Orange County, California**_

_**November 13, 2012; 3: 26 PM**_

_**Newport High; Parking Lot**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**Hey Brooke. Can I have a ride with you?" **Haley asked as she came up to me.

"**Sure Hales. You don't have to ask."**

"**Ok, thanks! Wait a minute Brooke, what's that on your windshield. Are those flowers?"**

"**Where?"**

"**Duh! On your car."**

We came closer and we saw the flowers and a card resting on my windshield.

"**Where did these come from?" **I asked Haley.

"**How am I supposed to know?"**

"**Are you sure these are for me?"**

"**Yah. The card's addressed to you."**

"**He even got my favorite blue tulips."**

"**This guy must know you so well."**

"**Could you recognize the handwriting?"**

"**No…it's computerized."**

"**Could you please read what's in it? I'm shocked already as it is."**

"**Ok, so here it goes.**

_Love is as much of an object as an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, never... never forget it. -Curtis Judalet_

_I'm in love with you, Pretty Girl. Hope you would accept these flowers 'cause from what I heard, they are your favorites._

_With love,_

_Your secret admirer_

"**Who do you think it is?"**

"**I have no idea."**

"**He sounds so poetic and romantic at the same time."**

"**I know! He's obviously head over heels for you."**

"**Well whoever gave these is a really sweet guy."**

"**Brookie has a secret admirer," **Haley said in a sing- song voice.

"**Stop it! Someone might hear you."**

"**SO what?"**

"**Whatever! Let's just go home."**

As we drove home, Haley kept on babbling about this secret admirer thingy. It's as if she was the one who received the flowers. I, on the other hand, am thinking who gave them. There are very few guys I know in school. It certainly isn't Nathan because he has Haley already.

Could it be Lucas? I doubt it though. Why would he give the flowers? A peace offering? But it couldn't be him, he's not the poetic type of guy. So no, it's not him. But how I wish he is my secret admirer.

Who could it be?

**-----------------**

_**AN: Thanks you so much for reading you guys!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	26. Untimely Revelations

_**Orange County, California**_

_**November 14, 2012; 9: 41 PM**_

_**James' Residence; Living Room**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

Jake, Lucas, Peyton, Nathan and I arrived at Haley's house at the same time. We were greeted at the door by Haley, who seems to be SO excited for this party she planned. Something is missing, though.

"**Hey Haley, are you sure we are at the right party? The party that you planned?" **I asked.

"**Yah. Like it?" **she said smiling. Is she serious about this?!

"**Uh-huh. Where's the music? The drinks? The keg? This party sucks!" **Peyton said angrily.

"**You want to go, Blondie? Go ahead, the door's over there," **Haley said while raising her eyebrows.

"**Girls, stop it," **Lucas said.

"**You said so. Come on guys, let's go to the living room," **Haley said

We entered the living room. And all of our jaws literally dropped when we saw what was on the table! There were gummy worms, pickles, cucumber with mayonnaise, Oreos and peanut butter, spicy noodles, and vegetables in Caesar dressing! The foods we hate the most! No wonder she asked us about those yesterday! Haley is one genius.

"**Ok…Hales…are they what we think they are?" **Nathan asked.

"**You mean, the foods you hate the most? Yah…you're right."**

"**What are these for?" **Jake asked.

"**Good thing you asked, Jake. So guys, one trick I have up on my sleeves is the game "I Never," with a twist."**

"**I'm not sure I'm going to like the twist," **I said

"**Me neither, Brookie. The twist is, instead of getting drunk and wasted, I thought of replacing the drinks with the foods all of us hate," **Haley said.

"**I knew it! I like the idea, Hales. Though I wish you could have thought something else better," **Jake said.

"**Why did you think of this, in the first place?" **Lucas asked.

"**Nothing. Just to celebrate the bond we have," **Haley said. I know she's lying through her teeth!

"**Nothing else?" **I asked knowingly.

"**Positive! So, shall we start? Everyone, sit in front of your respective foods," **Haley said.

"**So you're saying that instead of drinking, we're just going to eat these?"**

"**Yup. You'll get a piece of it if you need to. For example, I'll get a piece of gummy worms when I need to. So mine is the gummy worms, Lucas that's your cucumber with mayonnaise, Brooke those are your pickles. The Oreos and peanut butter are for Jake. Peyton, that's your salad. Nathan, the spicy noodles are for you. Sound good?"**

"**I think I want to back out on this one," **I said.

"**Oh come on Brookie! Please do this for me, please? Besides, think of it this way, at least you'll be able to conquer one of your fears. So, is everybody in?"**

"**Ok," **everyone said.

"**Good! I'll start. I never stuck a bubble gum under someone's chair," **Haley said. Lucas, Nathan, and Jake took a piece of their food. That is so gross!

"**I never had a fake ID," **I said. Peyton and the guys ate their "food" to that.

"**I seem to be liking these stuff! Now, my turn, I have never pretended to be sick so I'll not go to school," **Nathan said. Surprisingly, everyone took a bite.

"**I have never put my friends behind my significant other," **Jake said. This time, only Jake and Lucas got a piece of their food. And then I saw Lucas look in my direction. I looked away but I clearly know why he looked at me.

"**I have never sneaked behind my significant other," **Lucas said. My head shot up when he said this. I'd like to see if Peyton will eat her food. After a few seconds of silence, nobody ate their food, even her! What a cheating liar!

"**I can't think of anything. Hmm…wait a minute, aha! I got it! I have never had a crush on my guy best friend! Or girl best friend for some of us," **Peyton said while looking directly at me! She wants to reveal my secret! Everyone ate their food, except for me and Lucas.

"**My, my! So Brooke, you didn't have a crush on Lucas? Even a tincy wincy?" **Peyton asked sarcastically. I want to rip those blonde locks off of her head!

"**No," **I said firmly while looked away.

"**You too, man?" **Jake asked Lucas.

"**I guess so," **Lucas said deadpan.

Tears formed in my eyes. I can't take this anymore! I have to run away! I can't be in this place. Lucas doesn't know how much my heart broke to million pieces when he said that.

"**Hey guys, I think I'm going to get some fresh air," **I said while running out.

"**Brooke," **Haley said while she caught up to me.

"**I'm fine, Hales. Stay with them."**

**---------------------**

**LUCAS' POV**

Why did Brooke run out? That was the only question that has been lingering on my mind. I think that was my cue to follow her.

"**Did I say something wrong?" **Peyton asked.

"**Isn't it obvious?" **Haley almost yelled.

"**I'm sorry. I didn't know."**

"**You bet you didn't know," **Haley said while sending Peyton a glare. Something is surely going on with these girls!

"**Come on, Hales. Let's just have some fun and continue the game. I'm sure Brooke will be fine," **Jake said.

"**Is it my turn now?" **Haley asked.

"**Yup," **Nathan said.

"**So, I have never lied to my boyfriend, to my family, or to my friends about cheating behind my boyfriend's back," **Haley said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. No one took a bite, so I guess no one has done that.

"**Oh…so that means that, Peyton, you haven't cheated on Lucas? Or to any other boyfriend you had?" **Haley asked.

"**No." **Peyton said softly.

"**I just hope you're saying the truth. 'cause I don't know how much trouble you're going to get yourself into if the truth comes out," **Haley said. How come I'm sensing that she knows something about Peyton that I don't?

"**Hey guys, I think I'm going to check up on Brooke," **I said.

"**Ok," **Haley said.

**---------------------**

**BROOKE'S POV**

While I was at Haley's garden, I heard footsteps coming near me. Without looking, I know it's Lucas'.

"**I knew you would be here," **he said.

"**Why are you here?"**

"**Trust me, I'm just here to check up on you now, I promise!" **

"**Oh…ok. What are they doing there?"**

"**I don't know. Resting, maybe. Hey Brooke, remember when we talked at your rooftop the other day?"**

"**Yah…what about it?"**

"**What do you mean when you said that you're not so sure anymore that our friendship is ok?"**

"**What's not to understand there, Luke? I think it's pretty clear."**

"**You mean, you're giving up on our friendship? Just like that? After all of these years? What the hell, Brooke?!"**

"**You were the first one to break it piece by piece, remember? When you paid all your attention to Peyton."**

"**You don't mean that."**

"**I do."**

"**Well then, if you do, look at me directly in the eye and say that you don't care anymore about us."**

"**I…I don't…I don't care-" **I said, with my voice chocking. I'm sure as hell I don't mean that! But I was suddenly cut off upon realizing that Lucas' lips crashed on mine. This is wrong! This is completely wrong! But how come it feels so right?

After a few minutes, he pulled off and said,

"**See? You still care about us, Brooke."**

"**No, I don't."**

"**Then why didn't you pull of when I kissed you?"**

"**I…I have to go now."**

I hurriedly went back into the living room and grabbed my purse.

"**Hey Brooke, you're back. Are you ok now?" **Haley asked me.

"**I'm so sorry, Hales. But I really have to go. I'll just call you. Bye." **I said while walking away from them.

Once again, Brooke Davis is out of the building. The building filled with my problems.

**---------------------**

**LUCAS' POV**

I went back to the house, in search for Brooke. I'm never going to let her walk away this time. I need some answers!

"**Hey Hales, where's Brooke?"**

"**She went outside, to her car. I think she's going to go home already. Wait a minute, what the hell is going on?"**

"**No time to explain. Catch 'ya later."**

I ran to the front yard, only to see Brooke driving off so fast. I sat on the bench and cried. Yah…Lucas Scott has just cried. Of who? Of Brooke Davis, my best friend whom I have just kissed minutes ago. The person who is not my girlfriend. The person I have known all my life and who I am in love with.

**-----------------**

_**AN: Thanks you so much for reading you guys!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	27. It Strikes Again!

_**Orange County, California**_

_**November 15, 2012; 4: 52 PM**_

_**Lucas' Car**_

**LUCAS' POV**

"**Hey Nathan, could you meet me up at the mall right now?" **I asked Nathan as I called him on his cellphone.

"_**Yah...sure!" **_he replied.

"**OK, thanks! Could you thing Jake too?"**

"_**Sure thing, man!"**_

"**Thanks Nate! See you in 5," **I said as I shut my phone.

A few minutes later, I saw Jake and Nathan waiting for me.

"**Thanks for coming guys," **I said as I knocked fists with them.

"**What's this about anyway? It seems like it's a matter of life and death," **Jake asked.

"**Not really. I just want to know your opinion."**

"**About what?" **Nathan asked.

"**The best gift to give to a girl."**

"**Oh…right! Peyton and your anniversary is coming up, right?" **Nathan asked. Hell no! I was not even thinking about Peyton right now! In fact, I forgot when our anniversary is. Yikes!

"**Oh…yah! The gift is for her," **I said as I fake smiled.

"**Alright! Let's get going then." **Jake said.

**--------------**

_**Orange County, California**_

_**November 17, 2012; 11: 23 PM**_

_**Davis Residence**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

Haley and I are having a sleepover at our house. We were painting our nails when she asked,

"**Hey Brooke, you never told me what happened during our "nightmare party"? Why did you run out?" **she asked, totally catching me off guard!

"**Um…umm…my mom called." **I said while not looking at her.

"**And?"**

"**She wanted me to come home immediately."**

"**Because?"**

"**Umm…she wants me to…to help her with the laundry." **I said looking up to her as I faked a smile.

"**Uh- huh. Right." **She said with her eyebrows up. Oh my gosh! I'm dead! I'm not very good at lying, especially to Haley! Keep your cool, Brooke!

"**Yah…I know! Sucks right?"**

"**Brooke, there is something you are so not telling me!"**

"**I'm not hiding anything. You know, I tell you everything, Hales. Why'd you think that?"**

"**Number one, I know you very well, Ms. Brooke Penelope Davis. I know you very well to notice that you're lying through your teeth. And number two, since when did your mother ask you to help her with that chore? That's the first I've heard of it and I know you hire somebody to laundry your clothes. I've got you already, so out with it! Right now!"**

"**Geez, you sound like my mom."**

"**Brooke, don't change the subject! What is it? Come on, tell me! We're bestfriends right?"**

"**Ok fine! You win! Lucaskissedme!" **I said very fast with my eyes closed.

"**Wait, what was that?! Lucas kissed you?!" **Haley asked as her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"**You caught what I said?"**

"**Of course I did. But wait a minute, answer my question, Lucas kissed you?"  
**

"**Yeah..." **I said sheepishly.

"**Where?"**

"**Is that important?"**

"**Of course it is! Because if it's on the lips, it will make all the difference. But I'm sure it's not on the lips, so where is it?"**

I didn't say anything. How could Haley be so ironic?!

"**OH MY GOSH! He **_**so **_**kissed you on the lips. Did he? Did he? Come on, tell me." **Haley said as she jumped on my bed, like a little girl.

"**Yes, he did. Stop saying it already! You're making it worse."**

For a minute, she stopped jumping and looked at me.

"**Wait up, you do know what you both did is wrong, right?"**

"**What a way to state the obvious, Hales. Thank you very much!" **I said sarcastically.

"**Sorry. What exactly happened?"**

"**You know when he said he didn't have a crush on me?"**

"**Yah. What about it?"**

"**Well, I felt crushed. So I ran out and went to your garden and Lucas followed me."**

"**Oh…that was when he left the room. And then?"**

"**We kinda had a fight. The other day I said that I'm not sure that our friendship ok. When we talked about it, he got angry at me 'cause it looked like I was giving up on our friendship."**

"**Well, were you?"**

"**Yah...no…I don't know already."**

"**For the first time, I think Lucas has a point. Don't give up on **_**both**_** of you, Brooke. You're going to exchange your life- long friendship for nothing?"**

"**I know! So anyways, he dared me to look at him in the eye and tell him I don't care anymore. I was about to and then he kissed me."**

"**That's it?"**

"**Not really. I kinda didn't pull away."**

"**Do you know why he kissed you?"**

"**I was actually thinking about that."**

"**That guy has the most confused mind. Wait a minute Brooke, don't you think he has a crush on you too?" **Haley said, as if she was suggesting the idea.

"**No way! He doesn't even show anything like that to me. But how I wish he does."**

"**Don't worry Brooke, everything will be ok soon. Just don't let Peyton know what happened, ok?"**

"**Ok. Thanks, Hales."**

"**Anytime."**

We fell silent for a minute, until Haley started singing,

"**Brooke and Lucas sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," **she sang, teasing me.

"**Stop it Haley."**

"**Fine," **she said. She did stop singing, but right now, she's humming the song instead.

"**Haley!!!" **

"**What?!" **she asked, as if she was oblivious with what she's doing.

"**Stop singing and/ or humming."**

"**Ok fine! But you and I know it's true."**

"**Haley James! Stop it or I'll pour this nail polish on your lovely hair."**

"**I'm keeping my mouth shut right now! I'm sorry, Mommy Brooke." **She said while laughing so hard.

**----------**

_**Orange County, California**_

_**November 18, 2012; 2: 43 PM**_

_**Newport High; Cafeteria**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

The six of us were eating inside the cafeteria when one freshman came over and said,

"**Brooke, someone asked me to give this to you." **She said while giving me a box.

"**Who is it from?"**

"**The person doesn't want you to know his name."**

"**Ok, thank you."**

I opened the box and saw a very beautiful, shining necklace before my eyes! It looks so expensive and precious. It has different stones on it but it sure is made of platinum.

"**Wow!" **I said, completely taken aback.

"**Wow! It looks so expensive. Even I couldn't afford that. Hey Brooke, maybe it's from your secret admirer," **Haley said.

"**Brooke has a secret admirer?!" **Peyton asked, as all heads turned to me.

"**Yah…why?" **Haley said.

"**I just can't imagine."**

"**Why? Are you jealous?" **Haley said.

"**Hell no!"**

"**Whatever! You're just peachy, Peyton!"**

"**Hey guys, look it has a letter. Let me read it," **Nathan said.

_So baby I will wait for you; 'Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time; If it takes the rest of my life- "Wait For You"_

_Pretty Girl, I have been watching you from afar. I really admire your dimples and those sparkling hazel eyes. I will wait for you forever 'cause I know you're the "one" for me…only if you give me a chance. I hope you'll accept this necklace because it is very special, just like what you are to me._

_With much love,_

_Your secret admirer_

"**Aww…that is so sweet!" **Haley said.

"**Hey Brooke, can I see the necklace?" **Jake asked.

"**Holy cow! Lucas, isn't this the necklace you bought from the mall the other day?" **Jake said.

**----------------**

**LUCAS' POV**

"**Huh? What?" **Lucas said as Brooke's eyebrows shot up.

"**The necklace. It's so identical to the one you bought. In fact, it's like this is it. Right, Nathan?"**

"**Yah dude. Hey, maybe you're the one who gave this." **Nathan said.

"**No way! Maybe someone else bought the same necklace and gave it to Brooke."**

"**Well, the necklace you about, who is it for?" **Haley asked.

"**Ummm…my mom."**

"**Your mom's birthday was a month ago and you already gave her a gift." **Brooke said.

"**It's…it's for Mother's Day." **

"**Dude, Mother's Day is like a year away. Isn't it too early?" **Jake asked.

"**It's better to be early than sorry."**

"**Whatever!" **Brooke said.

**-------------**

_**AN: This is a treat for everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm just REALLY busy with school stuff, a lot of things have been going on. But still, please review!**_

_**Also, please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	28. This Can Never Be Good

_**Orange County, California**_

_**November 18, 2012; 7: 53 PM**_

_**Lucas' Room**_

**LUCAS' POV**

I can't imagine how close I was on being caught as Brooke's secret admirer. That was a really tough call! I have been thinking about that lately. Something inside me tells me that I should stop it while it's still early because it is wrong, seeing that I currently have a girlfriend right now. But my mind keeps going back to the same question I have been asking myself for a very long time now, why am I doing this?

Before, I wanted to have Peyton. Now that I have her, I'm not so sure if I want her anymore. It's always Brooke that keeps entering in my mind. Every minute of everyday, it's her that I always think about and everything I do centers her. Sometimes, I focus more of time to Brooke, instead of Peyton. Yeah, Peyton, my GIRLFRIEND. But I can't seem to have the guts to break up with her and I haven't got a clue as to why I don't want to do it. Maybe it's because I'm afraid of being alone and feeling unloved.

But the question that keeps on lingering more on my mind is, why can't I just admit my feeling to Brooke?

**----------------------**

_**Orange County, California**_

_**November 21, 2012; 3: 24 PM**_

_**Newport High; Gym**_

**HALEY'S POV**

Nathan, Jake and I were walking along the school gym to drop Jake off to his practice.

"**Hey Jake, how are the practices doing?" **Nathan asked.

"**Dude, you don't wanna know. It's like hell! Coach has been pressuring us and killing us almost everyday, since the State Championship is up on the 25****th****."**

"**Oh! Fast approaching, huh? Getting butterflies in your stomach?" **I asked.

"**Sometimes. I always get these pre- game jitters whenever I think about it. Plus, on that night, I just wanna shine, have fun, and do my own thing, you know?" **

"**I know what you mean." **Nathan said.

"**Hey Jake, I noticed you and Brooke are "extra close" nowadays, huh? What's up with that?" **I asked Jake as I shot Nathan a knowing look.

"**Nothing. We're friends, that's all." **He said with a 1000 mega- watt smile obvious on his face.

"**Then what's with the grin?" **Nathan asked.

"**Ok fine! I guess I can't hide it any longer, can I? I like Brooke! Big time! As in like hell!"**

"**And?" **I asked. Uh- oh! This can't be good.

"**I'm planning to ask her to be my girlfriend on the 25****th****. But please don't tell anyone yet. I don't wanna jinx it."**

"**You mean on the State Championship night?" **Nathan asked.

"**Yeah. What do you think?"**

"**Uhhh…." **I said. What does he expect me to say when I clearly don't approve of it?!

"**That's nice, Jake." **Nathan said. I can see it in his face that he doesn't like it too.

"**Yeah, awesome." **I chimed in.

"**Are you sure? You guys look like you don't like my plan." **

"**No, we do. Just shocked by the news, it's still sinking in, that's all." **Nathan said. What a big, fat liar!

"**Oh…ok. Good to know I have your blessings. Hey listen, practice is almost up. Nice chat with you guys. See ya later!" **Jake said as he ran off.

"**That was definitely not a good idea!" **I said to Nathan.

"**You think, I don't know?!"**

"**What do we do? Do we stop him?"**

"**NO!!! We can't do that. They'll suspect something is going on."**

"**But what will we do? Watch Brooke and Lucas suffer being away from each other?"**

"**Well, they are right now, aren't they? And I can see that they're dealing with it just fine."**

"**But still! We can't let Jake and Brooke be together! It's just…it's just not right!"**

"**I know, I know! But Jake is our friend too, we have to support him on some ways."**

"**I know and it sucks that I know. I hate you for being a smart boyfriend." **I said with a pout.

"**Part of my charms, I guess. C'mon. Let's go."**

**-----------------**

_**Orange County, California**_

_**November 22, 2012; 7: 33 AM**_

_**Newport Park**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

I was sitting on a bench at the Newport Park, just enjoying the scenery, when I felt someone sit beside me. To my surprise, it was Lucas! Oh my gosh!

"**Hi, Brooke."**

"**What do you want?"**

"**Are you still angry at me?"**

"**You seriously want to know? Try asking me that again."**

"**I think I know the answer, thank you very much. But why are you still angry? You make it seem like I did a heinous crime or something."**

"**You did, Lucas! You did! You kissed me! If it hasn't occurred to you yet, we kinda cheated behind Peyton's back! Now, do you remember?!"**

"**Since when did kissing you become a crime?"**

"**Since you had a girlfriend! Peyton, remember?!"**

"**So what?!"**

"**Lucas, IT IS SO DAMN WRONG! You made me look like I was the "other girl!"**

"**But you are not the "other girl", and you will never be!"**

"**But you made me look like one! Does it even bother you that we did something behind Peyton's back?!"**

"**It doesn't."**

"**I can't believe you! Who are you anymore?!"**

"**Listen, you are not the "other girl," Peyton is. You are "the girl."**

"**What? I don't understand you."**

"**You will soon. That's all I'm telling you right now. You heard my side of the story. I'm saying sorry, though I don't know what should I be sorry for. I hope we'll leave this behind us and start anew."**

That's it. After that, he just left. A lot of question has been racing through my head.

What did he mean by Peyton is the "other girl," and that I am "the girl?" What were those supposed to mean?

**----------------**

_**AN: Sorry for not updating sooner. A lot of things have been going on, now that periodic exams are fast approaching. But still, please review!**_

_**Also, please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love (COMPLETED)**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	29. Just For Now

_**Orange County, California**_

_**November 25, 2007; 8: 26 PM**_

_**Newport Gym; State Championship**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and I were watching the game, constantly cheering for Jake. We were a minute away from the end of the game and every shot will either make or break the team. The Newport team is neck and neck with the other team. The score so far 89- 91, the Newport team trailing behind. All of the audience was now standing up. The gym is jam- packed and full of cheers and drum rolls, here and there. But one thing is for sure though, Jake is on fire!

There were only 10 seconds left and the ball is now on Jake. I closed my eyes with my hands, afraid of what could happen next. The next thing I heard was the scream of Haley. **WE WON! WE WON! **

Oh my gosh! I can't believe this! Jake led the team to their victory! I'm so happy for him!

**LUCAS' POV**

Thank God! We won! I knew Jake had it in him! A while ago, he played so hard. It looked like he played for the team single-handedly. One thing kept me bugging during the game though. Whenever Jake is running towards our side or whenever he's going to have a free throw, he kept in mind to always look and smile to Brooke before shoots. It peeved me so hard! Anger kept on boiling inside of me, as if I'm going to burst!

But I maintained my composure. I'm not going to let Jake ruin my mood. After all, it's his night. I owe it to him to give him the spotlight to Brooke, just for now. Take note: **JUST FOR NOW.**

**HALEY'S POV**

We won! Nice job, Jake! After having the victory and all, a thought entered my mind: TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT JAKE IS GOING TO ASK BROOKE TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND! The smile on my face suddenly faded and it was replaced with a look of anxiety. I was knocked out of my thoughts when I felt Brooke shaking me and asked,

"**Hey Hales, are you alright? You look a little pale there."**

"**I'm fine," **I replied.

Brooke has no idea how her world in going to change in a split second.

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**Hey Hales, are you alright? You look a little pale there?" **I asked Haley as I saw her facial expression suddenly went different.

"**I'm fine."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Hey listen, I think I wanna go down to the court. I want to congratulate Jake personally. You want to come with me?"**

"**Uhhh…sure."**

"**Haley, are you sure you're ok? You seem a little out of it."**

"**I'm perfectly fine, Brooke. Don't worry."**

"**Well then, you want to ask Lucas and Nathan if they want to come with?"**

"**Ok." **She said as I saw her talking to them.

"**What did they say?" **I asked.

"**They'll go with us."**

"**Ok…come on!"**

**JAKE'S POV**

We won! I can't believe this! We won! Our coach was the first one to congratulate me for a job well done. Then I saw all the cheerleaders coming over to my direction, even Peyton.

They all said congratulations until Peyton was left alone with me. I was about to leave when she grabbed me by the arm and said,

"**Nice job, Jakey!"**

"**Thanks, Peyton." **I said coldly. What is she upto now?!

"**I mean, really, you did well! You know, I could've stayed with you if you're that good with **_**everything, **_**if you know what I mean." **She said, seduction very evident in her voice as she whispered in my ear.

"**Haven't really changed, have you, Peyton?"**

"**Same old, same old. So, you want to be **_**rewarded**_** later? Why don't you swing by my house later at 10 and we'll see what tricks I have in store for you." **She said as she raised her eyebrows.

"**Quit it, Peyton. You're making me sick."**

"**Come on, Jagielski. You know you want to."**

"**I so do not! Cut the crap, Peyton! You're still the same bitch I know when we were still in New Jersey. I can't understand how Lucas puts up with you."**

"**He---"**

"**Oh…right! He doesn't know that whole other side of you, does he?" **I said, cutting her off.

"**Whatever, Jake. Come on, it's obvious that you're still in love with me. Don't worry, the offer still stands. We both know you're going to change your mind soon."**

"**Keep telling yourself that! Go away, Peyton." **I said as I left her alone.

What a bitch.

**BROOKE'S POV**

I hurried towards the court, hoping to catch Jake before he enters the locker room. I caught sight of him just in time. I shouted with all my might and said,

"**JAKE!!!"**

He looked back and smiled at me. He walked to my direction.

"**I just want to personally say congratulations. You were good tonight. In fact, you were on fire!"**

"**Thank you for the shower of compliments, Ms. Davis."**

"**My pleasure, Jagielski!"**

"**Hey Brooke, listen, I have been meaning to ask you this for months now-"**

As he was speaking, their coach spoke through the microphone and announced,

"**Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to announce that our player, Mr. Jake Jagielski, has been awarded the "Most Valuable Player" award. Congratulations, Mr. Jagielski!"**

"**Wow! You surely outdid yourself this time, Jake. Gosh! MVP? That's the dream of many, and now you have it! Congratulations again!" **I said as I hugged him.

"**Thanks, Brooke. Listen, about what I was saying a while ago-" **he said as he held my hands.

"**Jake, are you alright? Your hands are cold?"**

"**I'm fine. I'll be fine as long as you stop interrupting me." **He said as he smiled.

"**Ok, sorry. What was that again?"**

"**I'm having these weird feelings towards you. I feel alive when I'm with you. I feel the happiest when we're together. I mean, everything just seems right with you."**

"**Jake, where are you getting at?"**

"**All I've been wanting to ask is, would you be my girlfriend?"**

WHAT???? To be his girlfriend??? I haven't got a clue that he feels that way. I must have been giving him the wrong signals. I look around me, looking for some help or for someone to do something just to save me from that moment. But it seems like everybody is celebrating the victory of the school.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lucas and Peyton kissing. Once again, my heart broke into pieces. I suddenly felt the hurt and the hatred towards the both of them, like I just want to grab a knife and stab the both of them because of the pain they have been giving me.

"**I know it's too soon, Brooke. But it's just the way I feel. It's ok if you say no, I'll perfectly understand. But please, just say something right now 'cause I don't know what to do," **Jake suddenly said out of nowhere, breaking me from my thoughts.

**LUCAS' POV**

I walked down the court, looking for Jake to congratulate him. But the time that I saw him, he was already with Brooke. They were holding hands, as if he was proposing or something.

Next thing I knew, Peyton was coming to my direction. She lunged and forced herself on me and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. I pushed her off of me and wiped my lips. What has this girl gone into?

"**What the heck was that, Peyton?! What were you upto?"**

"**What? Can't I kiss my boyfriend now? I just miss you, that's all." **She said, a smile playing on her lips.

"**I know. But don't do that the next time around, the scared the hell out of me. Anyways, I'm going to go to Jake and congratulate him," **I said as I left her there.

The truth was, I was actually ready to take off. All I know right now is I have to get out of there. I believe that I can't take more of the sight of Brooke and Jake together. It's making me sick! And jealous, too!

It'll surely be a surprise, in a negative kind of way, if the next thing I knew is that they will be a couple after this night, seeing the closeness they are sharing right now.

But I so hope to God I'm wrong!

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**I know it's too soon, Brooke. But it's just the way I feel. It's ok if you say no, I'll perfectly understand. But please, just say something right now 'cause I don't know what to do," **Jake said.

I dared myself not to look anymore at Peyton and Lucas because it just breaks my heart even more. Instead, I fought back the tears. Right at this moment, I know I'm about to take a risk, but I know it's something I have to do, to hopefully mend my broken heart and stop all these pain I'm feeling.

I turned to Jake and said,

"**Yes."**

That was it. I have just set my future.

Oh God! What have I just done?

**----------------**

_**AN: Hey guys, I got a day off of school so I decided to post a chapter. Good thing, right? And I still have 2 days (Saturday and Sunday) to post more chapters, I hope I'll be able to do that. **_

_**Please review this chapter!**_

_**Also, please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love (COMPLETED)**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	30. Right Things

_**Orange County, California**_

_**November 25, 2012; 10: 13 PM**_

_**Davis Residence; Brooke's Room**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

I was in my room looking at the album I put up for me. Most of the pictures are Lucas' and I. Right now, I officially have a boyfriend. Yah…Jake. Most girls right now would probably jumping for joy and smiling. But I'm different. I just had a boyfriend and I feel that nothing has changed. That's because I feel that I'm forced to accept Jake's proposal, after letting jealousy boil inside me at the sight of Lucas and Peyton kissing.

I closed my album shut and fought back the tears. I miss Lucas so much! And after seeing these pictures, I made me miss him more!

I recalled what happened back in the gym a while ago,

"_**I'm having these weird feelings towards you. I feel alive when I'm with you. I feel the happiest when we're together. I mean, everything just seems right with you."**_

"_**Jake, where are you getting at?"**_

"_**All I've been wanting to ask is, would you be my girlfriend?"**_

"_**I know it's too soon, Brooke. But it's just the way I feel. It's ok if you say no, I'll perfectly understand. But please, just say something right now 'cause I don't know what to do."**_

"_**Yes."**_

I guess it could've made all the difference if I didn't see Peyton and Lucas. I could've said no to him, but made it perfectly clear that he'll always be my friend and that he'll always be a part of me.

But no, the other way around happened. I said yes and the future has been set. If only I could turn back time and said no. it could've been better if it's Lucas asking me that.

**JAKE'S POV**

YES! This night couldn't have been better! First off, our team had just won the State Championship. Now how cool is that?! And to top it all off, Brooke has just agreed to be my girlfriend! I am so floating on cloud 9 right now!

But one thing confused me though, when Brooke said yes, I swear that I saw a tinge of sadness and tears on her face.

But why? She's happy with our relationship, is she? She's just overwhelmed with the news, right?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**Orange County, California**_

_**November 26, 2012; 7: 03 AM**_

_**Davis Residence**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

I was packing up my things, ready to leave the house, when the doorbell rang. I ran to the door, wondering who was on the other side of the door. I opened the door and to my surprise…it was Jake! Why on earth would he be here early this morning?

"**JAKE! Hi! What are you doing here?" **I said, completely surprised.

"**Number one, I came to bring these flowers to my lovely girlfriend. And second, I came to pick you up. Well that is, if you're ready, are you?"**

"**Oh…yeah…I'm almost done. Just a sec. Come in," **I said as I turned my back on him. It just hit me! This is our first day as a couple! Shoot! And I am the least happy with it!

"**Are you alright? You look weary. Are you sick?"**

"**I'm fine. Just a rough night."**

"**Can you go to school?"**

"**Yeah…I'm fine. Let's go," **I said facing him and getting my bag.

The ride to our school was silent. I know Jake kept reaching for my hand but I always pretend to cough so he won't be able to hold it. I don't know, but I suddenly felt uncomfortable with him.

When we arrived at the school, we already saw Haley, Nathan, Lucas and Peyton waiting for us. Jake opened the door for me and held my things for me.

"**Hi guys," **I said, smiling at them.

"**What's up," **Jake said to everyone.

I looked at Haley and saw that her eyebrows shot up at the sight of Jake and me together. I guess Jake noticed it too and said,

"**Hey guys, I'd like all of you to know that I had just asked Brooke to be my girlfriend last night."**

"**And?" **Haley said.

"**She said yes." **Jake said, looking at me as I forced a smile.

"**WHAT????" **Lucas suddenly said out of nowhere.

"**What?" **Jake said.

"**Nothing. Just surprised. About time, man!" **Lucas said, I knew he was lying through his teeth! Can't he just be happy for me for once?! He already has Peyton, has he?

"**Thanks!"**

"**Hey guys, I'd like to go to the library, maybe grab some books. You'd like to come with me?" **I said, looking fiercely at her.

"**Huh? What?"**

"**You'd like to come with me?!"**

"**Oh…yeah! Sure!"**

Thank God she got the message! Once we were a distance away from everybody, Haley half- shouted at me and said,

"**What were you thinking?! You said yes to Jake?! What's up with that?!"**

"**I don't know! And please, don't shout at me, you sound like my mother."**

"**But Brooke! What was in your mind?! I thought you love Lucas!"**

"**I do! I do!"**

"**Then what is this mess you did?!"**

"**Last night, when I congratulated Jake, he caught me off- guard and asked me that."**

"**You could've said no!"**

"**I saw Lucas and Peyton kissing at the gym. I guess I felt so jealous and didn't know what I was thinking and I blurted out yes."**

"**I knew it! I knew I should've warned you about that! Why didn't I think of that?!" **Haley said, scolding herself.

"**Hold up, you knew this before?!"**

"**Sort of. Jake said it to us, I didn't know he would."**

"**Then why didn't you tell me?! I could've thought better! Haley!"**

"**Why are you angry at me?"**

"**Well being the good friend I thought you are, you could've warned me about Jake's plan!"**

"**I'm sorry, alright! But you are making this too much of a deal!"**

"**It is! Don't you realize how much my life is messed up right now?! Lucas and I aren't on speaking terms yet and now this! I just feel so vulnerable!"**

"**You're putting yourself in that position, Brooke! Not me!"**

"**Right. I'm sorry. I just need my bestfriends back."**

"**Brooke, I think you need to sort your life first. Go back to the start, and figure out what you need to do. Think over everything that's been happening right now and act on it. Once and for all, please make the right decisions, the ones that you'll not regret. Until then, you cannot expect anything from me. I'm not angry at you, Brooke. You need to stand on your own 2 feet. Just tell me when I my Brooke is back, not this Brooke."**

"**Ok. I'm sorry, Hales. For everything. Thanks for this. I think I need some time to think things over, too."**

"**Go do that. See ya, Brooke." **Haley said as she left. I could feel her disappointment on me. But she's right, I need some time for myself, too.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

_**AN: Hey guys! I decided to post another chapter to make up some time for the other ones.**_

_**Please read and review this chapter!**_

_**Also, please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love (COMPLETED)**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	31. Redeem Yourself

_**Orange County, California**_

_**November 26, 2012; 11: 44 PM**_

_**Davis Residence; Brooke's Room**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

I was lying on my bed, trying my best to fall asleep. But no matter how hard I try, something just always keeps me up. I found myself thinking about what Haley said this morning a lot. She's right, isn't she? I need to look within myself and look at all the things I have done the past few days.

I guess it's really true that the only thing that is constant in this world is change. And I have a lot of things to prove that. The biggest change that I saw in myself was how different my relationship with others has become. Number one, Lucas and I used to be _very_ close. In fact, we don't hide anything from each other. But look at us right now, we aren't even talking with each other, but we're not angry at each other too. With Haley, nothing much has changed, except that she has grown wiser, but still the same guardian angel I have had in the past few years.

I thought over what she said to me. Lately, I found myself not making the right decisions, decisions that I'll be happy and contented with. My life is slowly turning into a mess because of me. I need to get things straight. I need to get back on track. I need to be the Brooke that I always thought I will be.

After much thinking, I have come to a conclusion: Tomorrow, I will make things right with everyone. I will get up, go on with life, and, hopefully, make wise decisions this time around.

**---------------------**

_**Orange County, California**_

_**November 27, 2012; 8: 16 AM**_

_**Newport High; Parking Lot**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

I purposely left the house extra- early so Jake won't catch me and pick me up for school. Now, I'm walking along the parking lot. I kept on looking at my watch, obviously waiting for someone anxiously. Why isn't he here yet? He couldn't be late, can he?

Finally! Jake has arrived! I focused my mind on one thing: make things right! He got out of the car and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as he greeted me. Darn it! Until now, I can bring myself to be used to Jake kissing me on the cheek!

"**Hey. You're early! I dropped by your house this morning, your mom said you left already. What's up?"**

"**I did that on purpose." **I said, smiling sheepishly.

"**Did what?"**

"**Leave early."**

"**Why?"**

"**You might want to sit before I tell you this," **I said as I led him to the benches.

"**Brooke, what is really up? You seemed nervous. Heck! You're making me nervous! What is this about?"**

"**I don't think I can do **_**this**_**."**

"**What **_**this**_**?"**

"**This."**

"**Brooke, I can't get you. What are you talking about?"**

"**Being in a relationship…with you." **I said rather softly.

"**Oh…"**

"**Are you mad?"**

"**Surprisingly, I don't know. Shocked, yes. But mad, I don't really know."**

"**I'm sorry. It's just…it's just….ughh! I can't explain it!"**

"**Are you breaking up with me?"**

"**Sort of."**

"**Why?"**

"**I just…I just feel like we have no connection…sparks…chemistry…the tingling feeling…whatever they call it! You know…"**

"**Brooke, we're just starting to have a relationship. You can't say that beforehand." **He said, his voice rising slightly.

"**Even from the start, Jake, I just feel that it won't work out. I've always seen you as a very good friend."**

"**Brooke, stop showering compliments just to ease the pain."**

"**I'm not! It's true! You're one of the very good friends that I have and will always have!"**

"**Thanks for that. But I just don't understand it. I like you…so much! I thought you feel the same too. I'm willing to make this work, Brooke."**

"**Maybe you just misunderstood me, Jake. You've been very nice to me, and I love you for that! But that's all I can give…I don't think it can progress to something more, something bigger."**

"**I understand. Just tell me one thing though, did you feel forced when you said yes to me?"**

"**Kinda…"**

"**I see. I felt so myself that I kinda got caught up with the moment when I asked you. But you must know, it really came from the heart, I really love you Brooke."**

"**And that's what I like about you. But I have already set my eyes on someone else."**

"**It's Lucas, isn't it?" **He said with a hint of a smile on his face.

"**Lucas? No! No! Why…why would you…th-think th-that?" **I said, looking away.

"**Come on, Brooke! I should have known you by now! Number one, why are you looking away? Number two, you blushed at the mere mention of his name? Number three, you suddenly stuttered. Number four, stop denying because all of us can tell that you like him. And if you want more reasons, I can still cite some more."**

"**Ok, fine! It's Lucas, alright! Happy?" **I said exasperatedly.

"**I can't blame you for breaking up with me because of Lucas. You two seem to have way more history. I feel hurt, just so you know, because I really like you. But now that you've admitted your feelings for Lucas, I feel like a thorn has just been pulled out from my lungs."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because, at least I know that you replaced me with someone so much better. I could've felt insulted if it's just a dork or something. And don't worry, your thing with Lucas, it's safe with me."**

"**Thanks Jake! I knew I could count on you. The sad thing though is, Peyton knows I like Lucas- wait, correction, that I love Lucas- and she's threatening me that she'll tell Lucas that if I tell him you and Peyton's history."**

"**Wait a minute, what history?"**

"**Oh…right! I haven't told you about that. Well, remember the first time you came to Newport High?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**And how Peyton suddenly bailed out on us when she first saw you?"**

"**I remember."**

"**Haley accidentally overheard your conversation- sort- of- argument and that's where she learned everything."**

"**And how come you know?"**

"**We tell each other everything."**

"**Ok. Well, that's all in the past."**

"**I have a question though, you and Haley both came from Trenton, New Jersey right?"**

"**Yup."**

"**How come she hasn't heard of Peyton?"**

"**All she knew was I have a girlfriend, but I haven't introduced them to each other."**

"**Oh…ok! That's why."**

"**Any more questions, Curious One?"**

"**None as of the moment."**

"**Good. Hey Brooke, do you think you could go with me to my locker? I think I forgot my Literature book."**

"**Yah…sure."**

We started heading for Jake's locker. When we got there, Jake started scrambling through his things when I spoke up and said,

"**Hey Jake, I'm just going to walk over there. It seems that my cellphone has got no signal and I need to send an important message to my mom. I'll be quick."**

"**Ok."**

I started walking down the hall and stopped by the janitor's closet, seeing that my cellphone has a signal already. When everything went quiet, I heard a girl and a boy making out, in what seems to be the janitor's closet. It was so disgusting! How come teenagers think of that stuff nowadays?! As I turned to leave, I happened to catch a glimpse of the girl inside the closet. It wasn't much of a surprise anymore. To me, the surprise was the guts of the girl to do it again! My insides suddenly boiled with anger! What a traitor! A backstabbing bitch! She doesn't deserve my bestfriend, at any level!

"**Hey Brooke! What's going on?"** Jake said behind me, seeing that he has already caught up with me.

"**Nothing, just sending the message. Come on, let's go."** I said, dragging him out of the whole scene.

"**Wait a minute, there's a couple making out in there."**

"**I know! It's so disgusting that's why we have to go now!" **I said, silently praying that he won't recognize the people. I started to literally drag him away.

"**Wait up, that's Peyton in there!" **he said, half- shouting, half- whispering at me.

"**Now that you've noticed, let's get out of here before they catch us!"**

We started running along the hall and stopped by the garden.

"**Did I see it right? Was it really Peyton?" **he asked.

"**I'm not sure either. But the fact that we saw the same thing, I guess it's really her."**

"**That damn bitch! You do know that that is what she did to me, right?"**

"**Yup. And now she's doing it to Lucas. Is that some kind of a disease?"**

"**Beats me. Are we going to tell Lucas?"**

"**I don't really know. I can't stand seeing him so blinded on what Peyton is doing, but I feel like I don't have the guts to tell him that, either. I'm torn!"**

"**Me too. Let's just forget about it right now. The bell rang already, let's just discuss this later and go to class. Sounds like a plan?"**

"**Yup. Oh…and Jake, thanks for understanding about what I said earlier. I really appreciate it, and I'm sorry for hurting you, if I did."**

"**That's all right, Brooke. Just so you know, you'll always be in my heart and I'm always here to help you."**

"**Thanks."**

**------------**

**LUCAS' POV**

Without their knowing, I stood behind a post, listening to Jake and Brooke's conversation. It sure did leave me confused as ever!

Why do I have to know that concerns Peyton?

What happened to Brooke lately that might've hurt Jake?

Ugghh! It's giving me a headache already!

**---------------------**

_**AN: Thanks you so much for reading you guys! I'll have my exams this week so I think it'll be a few days before I update again. But once the week reaches Friday, expect for another chapter! That's it for now!**_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love (COMPLETED)**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	32. Work

_**Orange County, California**_

_**November 27, 2012; 3: 46 PM**_

_**Newport High; School Grounds**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

I was walking along the school grounds, hoping to run into Haley. As if like a miracle, I spotter Haley sitting on one of the bleachers, engrossed in reading a book. I quietly made my way over to her and sat beside her.

"**Hi, Hales." **

"**Oh…hi, Brooke."**

"**Still not talking to me?"**

"**Depends. Is **_**my**_** Brooke back?"**

"**She is."**

"**How can you tell?"**

"**If this helps, I broke up with Jake just this morning."**

"**OH MY GOSH! Did you????" **Haley said, her face finally breaking into a smile.

"**I just did. And you seem very happy about it!"**

"**I AM! Even though Jake is my cousin, I'd really like Lucas for you."**

"**Thanks. I feel so too. And now he knows about my **_**thing**_** for Lucas."**

"**Oh really? What did he say?"**

"**He's hurt, obviously. But he says that he has felt the same feeling even from the beginning."**

"**So why did he even bother to court you?"**

"**Maybe try on his chances."**

"**I see. Hey, you know what, I just saw Peyton making out with "the guy" again."**

"**Me too! When did you see her?"**

"**Just this morning. I think in the janitor's closet."**

"**That's what I saw! It sure peeved me! I mean, I just can't imagine how her guts can take that. She did it once and now twice?! God knows how long she'll be doing that!"**

"**I know, right? Does that girl even have a conscience?"**

"**Guess not. I don't know if this is worse, but Jake saw it too."**

"**He did?! He's shocked, isn't he?"**

"**Apparently, he's not, seeing that that's what Peyton did to him ages ago, right?"**

"**Uh- huh. Everything is shocking me right now."**

"**Me too. So anyways, are we on a truce?"**

"**We don't even need a truce! We didn't have a fight anyways. I'm just glad that you've finally come to your senses."**

"**There's only one thing left for me to straight."**

"**And what is that?"**

"**Lucas."**

"**I was beginning to think that you don't have plans on patching up with him."**

"**I do have a plan. Just waiting for the right time."**

"**It's good to hear you say that. Anyways, I'm just waiting for Nathan 'cause he said we'll be having dinner together, seeing that it's our "month- sary" today."**

"**Wow! Congratulations! What is it now? 2 months?"**

"**Uh- huh. 2 months and getting stronger."**

"**Spare me from the mush, Hales. Look, Jake's here."**

"**Hey guys. Brooke, you didn't say that you're going to replace me with Haley," **Jake said sarcastically.

"**Sorry Jake. It's a sudden decision. I figured Haley would make a better significant other. Right, Hales?" **I said, riding along with the joke.

"**Right you are, Brookie! But Jake, we're up for a threesome. Don't 'ya worry!"**

"**Eww! Gross, guys! Thanks, but no thanks!" **Jake said disgustedly.

"**Just joking. I'm not up for that either." **I said.

"**So guys, whaddya talking about?" **Nathan suddenly said, sneaking up behind Haley.

"**AAHHHH! Stop it, Nathan! You scared the hell out of me." **Haley shrieked.

"**Sorry. Just missing my girlfriend. So what you guys talking about?"**

"**Nothing. Just stuff. FYI Nathan, Haley's been gushing about your dinner date for, like, forever!" **I said.

"**Oh really? Not **_**that**_** excited, huh?" **Nathan asked Haley.

"**Just a little," **Haley said playfully.

"**Hey guys, look, it's Peyton and Lucas," **Jake said

"**You know what you have to do, Brooke," **Haley reminded me.

"**Hey guys, what's up?" **Lucas said coolly, as he and Peyton sat with us.

"**Nothing much. So Brooke, how's your first day in a relationship with Jake?" **Nathan asked, smirking. As he asked this, I winced at the question. I guess too much hashing. On the other hand, I just saw Jake smile at Nathan. Then, I felt Haley step on Nathan's foot.

"**OUCH! What is that for?!" **Nathan asked Haley.

"**Ok, let's set some things straight. I don't want to leave all of you hanging so here it is. Brooke and I are officially single as of this morning. In short, we have broken up," **Jake announced.

"**THANK GOD!" **Lucas said suddenly. All heads turned to him as some eyebrows shot up, including mine.

"**What was that?" **I asked him. What is going on with that brain of his again?

"**Thank God…thank God that…that you're still friends after you broke up. You are…you are still friends, right?" **he said.

"**Of course we are." **Jake said.

"**So what made you break up? Can't stand Brooke's bitchiness?" **Peyton asked with a tone of bitterness in her voice.

"**As a matter of fact, no. And FYI Peyton, Brooke's not a bitch, unlike some of us." **Jake said as he looked at me. Even though we have broken up, I know that he'll be my guardian angel.

"**You know what Peyton, why don't you ask yourself that. Or better yet, ask Lucas that question," **Haley spat at her, as if suggesting another fight.

"**Anyways, what's the reason then?" **Lucas asked, as if really interested in knowing what happened.

"**Just figured that it won't work out. But we'll always be there for each other. Right, Jake?"**

"**Of course, we will."**

All of us fell into deep silence, as if everyone's thinking about something very important. Then suddenly, Amanda passed our table and said to Peyton,

"**Hey BFF! Listen, we have an emergency practice right now! As in right this very moment! So we have to go. Come on!"**

"**Oh ok! Hey guys, sorry to bail out on you, but you heard Amanda. Lucas, I'll call you later." **She said as she ran off with Amanda. After she left, I felt everyone breathe a sigh of relief at her absence. Nobody even made a big deal of her leaving early, not even Lucas. In fact, we were even happy that she left already.

"**Wait a minute, did Amanda just call Peyton BFF? They are bestfriends?" **Haley said, very surprised.

"**I guess they are. I always see them together." **Jake said.

"**But aren't they sworn- off enemies? Amanda used to snob Peyton, especially at the first day of classes. Weird, isn't it?" **I said.

"**Very much." **Nathan said.

"**Guys, sorry to leave you too. But Coach said he wants to see me right now. Just going to see you later," **Jake said, leaving us there.

"**As for the both of us, we're gonna spend the rest of the day together. So, Ciao!" **Haley said, leaving off with Nathan.

Lucas and I looked at each other, seeing that we are the only ones left. He stood up to leave. I, on the other hand, am contemplating on whether to patch things up with him right now or not. But, unconsciously, I felt my knees stand up and my voice calling out to his name.

"**LUCAS!" **I shouted after him. He looked back as I ran up to him.

"**I just want to call for a truce."**

"**For what?"**

"**You know what it is."**

"**You don't need to call for a truce. I'm the one who should be calling for that."**

"**About the "thing," it's fine. I've forgotten that already, but it still doesn't change the fact that **_**it **_**happened."**

"**Ok. Once again, I'm sorry," **He said, turning back to leave again. I've gotta make this work!

"**Lucas! I miss my bestfriend!"**

"**He's never gone, you know. Just want you to take your time to realize it."**

"**I'm sorry for being so stubborn. I just felt so bad at that time, things are slowly screwing up."**

"**You still have me, Haley, Nathan, and Jake to fall onto. You know we'll always be here, right? Especially me, I'll never leave you Brookie."**

"**I know you'll not. So listen, since we're the only ones left here, how about we go grab a cup of coffee, my treat. What do you say?"**

"**Thinking of the same thing, Cheery."**

"**So you're saying that we're going to spend this day together? Just ourselves? No intruders?" **I asked, hoping he'll say yes.

"**Definitely! Come on!" **he said, dragging me away from the school.

I'm so glad to have my bestfriend back!

**--------------------**

_**AN: Thanks you so much for reading you guys! I'm having my exams this week. But today, classes were suspended so I was able to post a chapter! Isn't that great?**_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love (COMPLETED)**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	33. Still Blurry

_**Orange County, California**_

_**November 28, 2012; 6:13 PM**_

_**Laguna Beach**_

**LUCAS' POV**

"**Hey Jake, can you meet me up by the beach right now?"**

"_**Sure. Why? What's up?"**_

"**Tell you later."**

"_**Ok. Meet you up in 5."**_

"**Ok. See ya. Bye!"**

I hurriedly went to my car and drove to the beach. When I got there, Jake was already waiting for me.

"**Jake."**

"**Hey Luke, what's up?"**

"**Nothing. Just wanted to see you."**

"**Ok. That's weird. You're turning soft on me, man!" **Jake said jokingly.

"**Nah! Just wanted to apologize."**

"**For what?"**

"**For being too hard on you with Brooke."**

"**That's fine. You're her bestfriend. I understand that."**

"**No, it's not just **_**it**_**. you don't understand. It's a lot more complicated than that."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I guess I could trust you with **_**this**_**, right?"**

"**Anything. You could trust me with anything."**

"**I sorta have feelings for Brooke."**

"**I know."**

"**You know?!"**

"**Yah. You've been bestfriends for half of your lives. I know that you care about her A LOT."**

"**No…that's not what I mean. What I'm saying is, I have feelings for her, as in for real."**

"**Wait up, you mean to say that you like Brooke?"**

"**Yes. And that is kinda the problem I have right now."**

"**Why?"**

"**Jake, FYI, I have a girlfriend right now. And what I'm doing right now, is kinda called cheating."**

"**Oh…I get it! So? What's the problem? Break up with Peyton."**

"**I can't."**

"**Why not?"**

"**I don't know. I just don't have the guts. Before, it's like I'm head- over- heels in love with her, it's like I'm chasing her around. But now, she has changed, BIG TIME! And I'm kinda not liking what she is right now."**

"**I'm telling you again, break up with her."**

"**I can't, Jake. God knows what she'll do if I break up with her!"**

"**Well, if that's the case, I can't help you with that, man. You can only decide by yourself. No offense here, dude, but you have the most confused mind that I have ever met."**

"**None taken. I believe so myself."**

"**About Brooke…"**

'**Yah. What about her?"**

"**Just be careful with her heart. What she's feeling right now is far more complicated than you think."**

"**Uhh…sure?" **I said, making it look like more of a question rather than an answer.

"**Hey Luke, I have a confession to make."**

"**What is it?"**

"**I have known Peyton before. This is not the first time I have seen her. We go way back in Trenton."**

"**Are you two close?"**

"**Uhhh…no…not at all. She was quite popular in school." **Jake said, stuttering over his words.

"**Oh ok. Is that your confession?"**

"**Yah. It's fine. I just don't understand why she bailed out on us when she first saw you."**

"**I don't know either." **Jake said, looking away from me.

"**Hey, remember when we're at the beach before? You told me to be careful with Peyton. What do you mean by that?"**

"**Just be careful with her. I mean, she is your girlfriend. But maybe you think you know everything about her, but actually you don't. I'm just saying it man, 'cause I have a bad record of those relationships."**

"**I see. It just seems like you know a lot of the things going around here than me. Hey Jake, I just want to say thank you for everything. I mean it."**

"**No worries, man. Anyways, I have to get going now. Remember what I told you about Peyton and Brooke."**

"**Yah…I will. See ya!"**

"**Bye!"**

**-----------------**

_**Orange County, California**_

_**November 29, 2012; 10: 39 AM**_

_**Newport High; Hallway**_

**HALEY'S POV**

Nathan and I were standing against my locker, grabbing for my things. Just then, we heard Jake catching up with us.

"**HEY GUYS!" **Jake shouted.

"**Hey man, what's up?" **Nathan said.

"**Hey, I talked to Lucas last night. He said he has feelings for Brooke."**

"**We know." **Nathan and I said at the same time.

"**Both of you know?"**

"**Yah. Lucas talked to Nathan and Nathan told me," **I said.

"**Ok. Well, have I told you guys the reason why Brooke and I broke up?"**

"**Nope. But I have a hunch," **I said.

"**Me too," **Nathan said.

"**Brooke told me about her feelings for Lucas."**

"**I KNEW IT!" **Nathan and I said, yet again, at the same time.

"**You knew that too?!" **

"**Of course we do. Duh! Brooke's bestfriend over here," **I said pointing at myself.

"**And boyfriend over here," **Nathan said.

"**I get it. I get it. But guys, you do realize that we have to keep this as a secret, right?"**

"**We already have that in mind even before you told us."**

"**Ok, good. Wait, one more thing, I just saw Peyton making out with a guy in the janitor's closet the other day."**

"**I know," **I said exasperatedly.

"**What?! Peyton did what?!" **Nathan said, completely taken aback by the news.

"**Haven't I told you that before? Brooke and I saw Peyton making out with a jock in the library," **I said.

"**And Brooke and I saw the same thing the other day," **Jake said.

"**I can't believe her! Does Lucas know?" **Nathan said.

"**Obviously no. Should we tell him?" **I asked.

"**We should. But how?" **Jake asked.

"**I have no idea. I just can't believe Peyton would do such a thing. She's a bitch, I know that, but I just can't believe that she has the heart to do that."**

"**Me too! But it's not much of a surprise to me anymore, since she did the same thing to me back in New Jersey."**

"**Anyways, guys, this conversation should be kept to ourselves only. Understand?" **I said.

"**Yes, Ma'am," **both of the guys said.

**------------------------**

_**Orange County, California**_

_**November 29, 2012; 9: 52 PM**_

_**Davis Residence; Rooftop**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

Lucas and I are sitting on our rooftop, watching the stars twinkle in the sky. My head was on his shoulder as we were there. We are just enjoying the silence and savoring this moment.

"**Hey Lukey, how much do you love Peyton?"**

"**What?! Is that a question, Cheery?"**

"**What do you think it is?!"**

"**I'm sorry. I'm just surprised by your question."**

"**Whatever. So tell me, how much?"**

"**I don't know. I can't explain how much, but it's neither too big nor too small."**

"**I see."**

"**Why do you ask?"**

"**Nothing, just wondering. What IF, just if, she cheats on you? What will you do?"**

"**Brooke, where are you getting these questions?"**

"**From my brain, of course. But you never know, it may happen. In fact, you should be even thankful to me because if ever that happens, you'll be prepared for it."**

"**In that case, thank you, although I don't know if I should be. Anyways, to answer your question, I don't exactly know what I will do. I'll break up with her, of course. I can't stand being with a cheater. But I'm not sure of what I will feel. Does that answer your question, Ms. Davis?"**

"**I think it did, Scott."**

"**Since you're done with your questioning, let me do mine. I'm just wondering, what would it look like if we're **_**together**_**, as in like a couple?"**

I silently gasped at the question. I never expected that he would ask this!

"**Why in the world did you come up with that question?"**

"**Just wondering. You never know, it might happen. Usually, bestfriends turn out to be a couple in the end. So, come on, what do you think?"**

"**Well, honestly, I don't think it would make much of a difference."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because we've been together for most years of our lives. We already know each other from the inside out. The only difference I can think of is we can do couple-y stuff."**

"**I agree with you. But do you think **_**it**_** is possible?"**

"**I don't know. I guess only time can tell. Are you really that desperate to be in a relationship with me, Lucas Eugene Scott?" **I asked jokingly. I hope he is!

"**We'll see, Ms. Brooke Penelope Davis. Like what you said, only time can tell." **

We fell into deep silence again after he spoke. Somehow, his answer left me hanging and confused. Is there a much deeper meaning in what he said?

**-----------------**

**LUCAS' POV**

To answer Brooke's question, **YES! HELL YES!** I am so desperate to be in a relationship with her, only if she knows it.

Through our conversation, I can feel like she believes that our friendship can turn into something more, something bigger and better. The only difference is, she really isn't clear on that. Is what I am feeling true? Could Brooke really believe that we could turn into something more than just friends?

**-----------------**

_**AN: Thanks you so much for reading you guys! I have another day off from school, so here is another chapter!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	34. Come Out, Come Out, Wherever You Are

_**Orange County, California**_

_**December 1, 2012; 10: 59 AM**_

_**Newport High; Cafeteria**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**Hey guys, look." **I said to Haley, Jake, and Nathan as we saw Peyton walk in the cafeteria with a guy that obviously isn't Lucas. They were laughing and looking all cuddly, which made our eyebrows raise.

"**Look at her, what a tramp!" **Haley said. **"I bet that guy is different from her "make- out partner."**

"**Is he a guy from your team, Jake?" **Nathan asked.

"**Yup. That's Benjamin Walters. I heard he has a collection of different girls in school."**

"**So that explains it. Wait a minute, Haley, you know what, that guy resembles so much of the one we saw Peyton with in the library." **I said.

"**Really? I didn't get to see much of the guy's face."**

"**I'm positive! That's him! He's blond and…he just looks like him!" **I said.

"**I just hope Lucas hasn't heard of him yet. Or else, Ben is one dead meat." **Jake said.

"**Guys, quit the talking. Lucas is here," **Nathan said.

"**Hey guys, what's up?" **Lucas asked, looking at the direction we are looking at.

"**Nothing, just waiting for you actually. Hey Luke, have you seen Peyton today?" **Haley asked.

"**Not yet. She said she has cheerleading practices."**

"**Wait, that's on Tuesdays and Thursdays only. It's a Wednesday today." **Jake said.

"**Is that so? That's odd. Maybe Amanda called for an emergency practice."**

"**Maybe. Anyways, Luke, ever heard of a Benjamin Walters?" **I asked him as I felt all of the others' shocked faces on me. Just taking a chance!

"**That name rings a bell…where is he from?"**

"**He's part of the basketball team," **I replied.

"**Oh…right! I remember him. I was dropping off Peyton to her practice and we ran into him. It seemed that he and Peyton are really close. And what infuriated me that time was when we were about to leave, he slapped Peyton on the butt. Peyton said he's just being friendly. But I doubt it. So yah, I've heard of him. Why?"**

"**Nothing. Just asking. We saw Peyton walk in with him just a while ago."**

"**Oh really? Part of his "friendliness," I suppose," **Lucas said sarcastically. **"Anyways, I'm sorry I can't join you guys today. I have to go do something."**

"**Oh…maybe next time. See you later, Luke!" **I said, bidding him goodbye.

Once he was out of earshot, Haley said…

"**Hey guys, you know what I think? We should Peyton up." **

"**What??? How is that going to happen?" **Jake asked.

"**Easy. If ever one of us sees Peyton making out with that Ben- guy again, or another guy, we text Lucas and tell him Peyton wants to see him at **_**that**_** place. Clear?"**

"**Kinda. But Hales, why are we doing this?" **Nathan asked.

"**Simple. We're friends of Lucas, right? We're just saving him from his one hell of a girlfriend. And I mean **_**hell**_**. Besides, it's sort of a payback to Peyton. So who's in?"**

"**I am SO definitely in!" **I said, clapping my hands excitedly.

"**Me too," **Jake said.

"**I guess I'm in too," **Nathan said, finally giving in.

This plan will surely rock the world of Peyton Sawyer!

**-------------------------------**

**PEYTON'S POV**

It was nearly the end of lunch time as I hurriedly put on my clothes and tried to look as poised as possible.

"**BEN! Hurry up will you?! Someone might see us! And I am so hoping it will not be Lucas!" **I said hissing at him.

I patted myself and walked out of the janitor's closet. I closed it ever so slowly so that no one would notice. I turned around and to my surprise, I bumped into Lucas. My eyes widened, as if they're going to pop out of their sockets.

"**LUCAS! Hi! What…what are doing here?" **I asked him, stuttering a little.

"**Uhhh…I decided to pass here? And this is the hallway, Peyton. Everyone goes through here. You know what, I think I should be asking you that question? What are you doing coming from the janitor's closet?"**

"**Oh…that! Umm…I…I spilled something in…in the cafeteria. Yah…that's right! I spilled something in the cafeteria and I was….I was looking for…for a mop!"**

"**Oh…that's a bit strange. Well anyways, have you found it? Let me help you clean your mess up."**

"**NO! It's fine, really! I just finished mopping. All done!" **I said, blocking the entrance of the janitor's closet. Suddenly, a loud knocking- sound came from the inside. It was Ben! Holy crap!

"**Is there someone in there? Was that a guy?" **Lucas asked.

"**Huh? What guy? Lucas, you're hearing things."**

"**I am so not. It was clear that a guy was knocking from the inside. It was pretty loud."**

"**Oh…maybe some things just toppled over. You know, the janitor's closet was never arranged and organized, is it?"**

"**I suppose it isn't. Peyton, are you ok? You're acting a bit…strange."**

"**I'm fine. Perfect! Wonderful!" **I answered. But the truth is, I was dying in nervousness!

"**If you say so. Wait, I thought you have cheerleading practices? How come you're here?"**

"**Oh…the practice? Well, umm…it was quite sh-short…it was just….just a meeting, after all."**

"**Is that so? Peyton, is there something you're not telling me?"**

"**No! Of course not! Why would I be hiding things from you?" **I said, showing my most faked smile.

"**Whatever. You know what, I have to get going. See you, Peyton."**

"**See ya, Luke. Love you!"**

"**Uhh…sure."**

Whew! That was a close one! A really close one!

**---------------------**

_**AN: Thanks you so much for reading you guys! Sorry if I haven't updated sooner. We are experiencing a storm right now, so there's been a lot of interruptions. Anyways, please review still!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	35. Signals Fired

_**Orange County, California**_

_**December 2, 2012; 9: 34 AM**_

_**Newport High; Parking Lot**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**Hey guys, I would just like to remind you that the Winter Formal is coming up in less than 2 weeks. Principal Turner said that after the Formal, the Christmas vacation starts. Now how cool is that?" **I said, informing everyone.

"**Wow! That's cool. How are the plans going for the Formal going, Brooke?" **Hales asked.

"**They're going great, actually. Instead of getting a DJ, I preferred of getting a band to play for the Formal. It's a very famous band, I'm sure all of you are going to like it. And we're going to start to decorate the gym later. By we, I mean including you, Nathan, since you're part of this whole thing."**

"**Darn! I thought I was going to escape that one!" **Nathan said.

"**Nice try!" **I said sarcastically.

"**Hey Brooke, we're still on for the Formal, right?" **Jake asked.

"**Of course. That reminds me, Lucas, you're in charge of the limo, right?"**

"**Yup. Booked it ages ago."**

"**Hey Luke, we're still going to the Formal together, right?" **Peyton asked.

"**We are?" **Lucas asked, slightly taken aback by the question.

"**You asked me that a few months ago. Don't you remember?"**

"**Oh…of course I do." **Lucas said deadpan.

"**Anyways, I'm sorry to bail out on you guys, but we have lots of work to do. So come on Nathan, chop chop."**

"**Do I really have to?"**

"**Yes, unless you want to be reported to Mr. Turner?" **

"**Fine, fine. I'm going."**

"**Good. Now let's go."**

**-----------------**

_**Orange County, California**_

_**December 3, 2012; 2: 48 PM**_

_**Newport Gym**_

**LUCAS' POV**

I walked into the gym, only to see Brooke and her team transforming the gym into a very beautiful one. I crept up behind Brooke and covered her eyes with my hands.

"**Guess who?"**

"**Lucas! Duh!"**

"**How do you know?"**

"**You're the only one who does that to me."**

"**I know! Anyways, I passed by your car earlier and saw this sitting on it. Probably from your secret admirer again." **I said, handing the package over to her. I just hope she likes this one!

"**Oh my gosh! A brooch! I was thinking of getting one for the Formal, but this one is perfect. It even goes well with my dress! This must have cost a fortune!"  
**

"**Not really," **I suddenly blurt out.

"**How do you know?"**

"**Well, I…I saw one in the mall the other day."**

"**Whatever. Look, the rhinestones are beautiful! I'm going to wear this on the Formal."**

"**You better do."**

"**Does this come with a note? It always does. And besides, whoever this guy is has a really good taste in literature."**

"**It has a note. Read it."**

"**It says,"**

_One of the things I have learned in love is that when something feels right, you can't deny it. Pretty Girl, I know for sure that I am head over heels in love with you and I can't surely deny it. I know Winter Formal is coming up. I am hoping you will save me your last dance for the night. I may or may not reveal myself to you on that day but you will surely meet me and dance with me on that memorable night. I'm waiting for the right time for me to let you know who I am. But for now, all I can do is just admire you and your pretty face which never fails to brighten up my day._

_With much love, _

_Your Secret Admirer_

"**That guys has really got it bad for you, hasn't he?"**

"**I think so. I'm just wondering how will I know it's him I'm dancing with?"**

"**Just like what he said, when something feels right, you can't deny it. When dancing with that guy feels so right, you cannot deny that he is your secret admirer. Don't worry, I'm sure he will not keep you guessing any longer."**

"**I just hope so. And this brooch, I just hope it will make me look beautiful on that day."**

"**You always look beautiful," **I said, rather dreamily.

"**Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment." **She said as she looked away. I swear, I saw her cheeks turn deep red at this.

"**Anyways, can I be of any help?"**

"**I'm not sure…" **she said, looking around.

"**YOU CAN BE OF HELP! ESPECIALLY TO ME!" **Nathan said, shouting at me.

"**I guess I can help Nathan with whatever he's doing." **I said.

"**I guess you can."**

"**Hey Brooke, nice job on the preparations," **I said as I held her hands and kissed them.

"**Thanks." **Is it just me or is she really blushing?

I can't explain how much happiness I felt when I saw how happy and amazed she was with the brooch. Her dimpled smile that is worth a thousand has always been priceless for me.

**--------------**

_**AN: Thanks you so much for reading you guys! Listen, I will fast forward to the Winter Formal on the next chapter or the chapter after that. Lots of stuff and surprises are going to happen on that very night! So stay tuned!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	36. Operation Blown Up

_**Orange County, California**_

_**December 7, 2012; 11: 06 AM**_

_**Newport High**_

**HALEY'S POV**

As I was walking towards the library, I saw Ben (as in Benjamin Walters) walk in there too. This is odd. When does a jock ever enter a library? Let alone it's Benjamin Walters, the biggest dumbhead in the basketball team.

Except for _another_ reason…

Aha! I am right! True enough, I saw Peyton carefully making her way in the library, looking here and there, careful to not let anyone see and be suspicious of what she, or _they_, are about to do. Unfortunately for them, I have already figured that out.

I walked in the library too, careful to not let Peyton see me or this whole operation will blow up.

Once I am 100 percent sure of what is happening, I opened my phone and sent Lucas a message saying that Peyton wants to meet up with him in the library, right at the very spot where _it_ is happening.

I hid at some place, waiting to see Peyton's world crash down before her eyes.

**LUCAS' POV**

This is weird! I have received a text message from Haley. Peyton wants to meet up with me in the library? What for?

On the second thought, perhaps this would be the perfect time to tell her about _this…_

**PEYTON'S POV**

"**LUCAS! What are you doing here at the library?" **Thank God Ben went to the other side of the shelf!

"**What? You asked me to come down here, remember? Haley said at the text message."**

"**I asked that? Haley? Text message? I don't remember any of that."**

"**I guess it doesn't matter now, does it? Hey Peyt, have you recently seen the mirror? Your hair's a mess! And your clothes? Haven't ironed them, perhaps?"**

"**Oh…my hair? Just had a rough day, I've been busy, you know?"**

"**With what?"**

"**With…with stuff."**

"**Uh- huh. Sure. Anyways, since you're here, I wanted to discuss something important with you."**

"**Sure. What…what about?" **I said, looking behind so as to make sure Ben has left already.

"**Before I start, I want to make sure you're all calmed down, you look a little jumpy and anxious. Everything ok?"**

"**Of course! Anyways, you were saying?"**

"**I can't think of any other way to break this to you, so I'll just say it anyway. I wanna break up."**

"**WHAT???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**LUCAS' POV**

"**I can't think of any other way to break this to you, so I'll just say it anyway. I wanna break up."**

"**WHAT???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

After she shouted, almost everyone in the library shouted,

"**Sshhh!"**

"**What is going on here Ms. Sawyer, Mr. Scott? If you're going to discuss something, it'll be best if you take it outside. The library is not the best place for couple arguments. Understood?" **Mrs. Rookwood, the librarian, half- shouted at us.

"**I'm sorry." **I said.

Once she was gone, Peyton literally grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me out of the library.

"**Could you explain what you had just said earlier?! You want to break up?!"**

"**Yes."**

"**Why?"**

"**It's not working."**

"**What is?"**

"**Us. This. Our relationship."**

"**And why do you think that?"**

"**You changed, Peyton. You're not the same girl I thought I loved months ago. You suddenly transformed into this other person that I haven't known. Look, remember on the first day? Amanda treated you rudely and look at the both of you right now, you're even bestfriends! And that's not it, even your personality changed."**

"**You're blaming this on me? You're blaming this on my friendship with Amanda?"**

"Not really. I admit I have made my own mistakes in this relationship. But, I just came to a point where I realized that we were set apart. We don't have time to spend together anymore."

"**And you wanna know why, huh? You want to know why we don't have a freaking quality time?"**

"**Why?"**

"**I can't believe this! You seriously don't know?!"**

"**I wouldn't be asking, would I?"**

"**It's because of you! And Brooke! If you have focused your attention on me and me alone, this could have never happened!"**

"**Don't you ever blame this on Brooke, Peyton! She has, by far, acted more like my girlfriend than you did! So cut the crap!"**

"**Well, if you felt that she's more of your girlfriend-type than me, then go ahead! Go be with her!"**

"**Fine!"**

"**But I'm not going to give in that easily, Lucas." **Peyton said softly. Her anger completely vanished. It's like I'm talking to a different Peyton.

"**What is that supposed to mean?"**

"**I'm willing to make this work, Lucas. And I'm going to."**

"**But you clearly stated a while ago that you were pushing me away."**

"**I changed my mind. I want to have you back."**

"**What?! Peyton, you're acting so absurd!"**

"**What? I haven't agreed to breaking up with you, have I? Tell me, is it Ben?" **she said. What? What does Ben have to do with this?

"**Ben?! Should he be involved here?"**

"**Does that mean you don't know?"**

"**I don't know what?"**

"**Never mind. I just…I just thought that you decided to break up with me after that incident with him a month ago."**

"**Oh…that. Well, I must admit it's a part of it but that's not the main reason. Wait, you haven't answered my question yet, what do I not know?"**

"**I said nothing, right? Now you tell me, what's the main reason you wanted to break up with me?"**

"**There's someone else."**

"**I knew it! Who is it? Come on, tell me! Who's that girl you think that's much better than me."**

"**I'm not going to tell."**

"**Fine, then. Go be with her, if that's what you want! But we both know you're going to come back to me in just a few days." **She said, leaving me.

That went well, did it? And I didn't feel the slightest heartbreak when that happened.

**HALEY'S POV**

**OH MY GOSH!**

**-----------------------------**

_**Newport High; 11: 53 AM**_

**HALEY'S POV**

"**Hey guys, I think we have just done our operation successfully. Peyton has just been busted by Lucas," **I told Jake, Nathan, and Brooke.

"**Really? Wow! How's Lucas?"**

"**That's next thing. He and Peyton had…"**

"**Shhh! Lucas is here," **Brooke shushed me.

"**Hey guys," **he said.

"**Hey, what's up?" **Jake said ironically.

"**Peyton and I just broke up."**

"**Oh…" **I heard everyone say as they put up their most convincing I- feel- sorry- for- you expression on their faces.

"**We're sorry," **we said.

"**I'm not," **he said, much to our surprise.

"**What?!"**

"**I know, right? I was not surprised. I wasn't even heartbroken."**

"**Oh…is that so? Anyways, what made you two break up?" **Brooke asked.

"**I just don't love her anymore."**

"**And what about Ben?" **Haley asked.

"**What about him? Why does everyone keep asking me about him? Even Peyton asked if I wanted to break up with her because of Ben."**

"**You mean you didn't see?"**

"**See what?"**

"**Oh my gosh!" **I exclaimed.

"**Why?" **he asked.

"**Lucas, when you were about to see Peyton at the library a while ago, what did you see?"**

"**Nothing. Just her. Her hair's a little scrumpy and her clothes look disarranged. But other than that, nothing else. Why? What's up?"**

"**Nothing." **I said as I hit my forehead with my hand.

**-------------------**

_**AN: Thanks you so much for reading you guys! Next chapter will be the Winter Formal. I'm sure I'll be hearing a lot of gasps and cheers when you read it, I just hope I do. Stay tuned!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	37. It Feels Like Summer in Winter

_**Orange County, California**_

_**December 15, 2012; 10: 57 PM**_

_**Davis' Residence; Rooftop**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**Hey Luke, how do you think will the Formal go tomorrow?"**

"**I think it will go perfectly fine. With you as our organizer, I'm sure everything will work out good. So don't worry, ok? At the eve of our Formal, just relax."**

"**Thanks. And you know what, I think you're right. I don't want to look too haggard tomorrow night, do I?"**

"**You'll never look haggard, Brooke. You are always beautiful, no matter what you look like," **Lucas said as his hands cup my face. Once again, tingling sensations went down my spine as I felt the warmth his hands gave me.

"**Stop it, Lucas. My cheeks are flushing already," **I said as I removed his hands. The mere connection of our hands sent a bolt of electricity through my body. Could he have felt it too?

"**It's true. Don't be embarrassed Brooke. It's not like this is the first time I have made you blush," **he said with full sincerity.

"**This is the first time you have made me blush, Lucas."**

"**Oh…don't worry. You deserve it all the compliments."**

"**Thanks."**

"**Hey Brooke, promise me one thing for tomorrow?"**

"**Anything."**

"**Save me a dance. In fact, save me your last dance for the night."**

"**What about 'the secret admirer?"**

"**Do what you have to do, just promise that I'll be the last person you'll be dancing with for the rest of the night."**

**Anyways, I hate to do this but I have to call it a night. I have to get my 'beauty sleep' already."**

"**Of course. Goodnight, Brooke," **he said as he kissed my forehead.

"**Night Luke."**

Right now, I'm not even sure if I wanted to sleep. Wait, the more appropriate question is, will I be able to get some sleep after this? I just can't stop gushing about what had just happened.

Lucas is so sweet. Tonight, it's just us and us alone. All of our worries are temporarily left behind just to savor this moment, this moment that would not and could not happen in my wildest dreams, even though I really want it to.

**---------------**

_**Orange County, California**_

_**December 16, 2012; 2: 34**_

_**Davis' Residence**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

"_**Hello, Brooke?" **_someone said on the other side of the telephone.

"**Yah. Who's this?"**

"_**It's Luke."**_

"**Oh…Luke! Hi! What's up?"**

"_**I told everyone to meet up at your house for the limo. Will that be alright?"**_

"**Sure. What time will we be going to the Formal?"**

"_**I guess we'll go to your house by 6: 30. Is that fine?"**_

"**Definitely."**

"_**Ok. Can't wait to see you."**_

"**Same here. Bye Luke! See you later!"**

"_**Bye!"**_

Oh shoot! It's almost 3: 00! I have to go get prepared!

**----------------**

_**Orange County, California**_

_**December 16, 2012; 6: 27 PM**_

_**Davis' Residence**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

It's almost 6: 30 when I finished everything I have to do. Everybody's waiting for me downstairs, I think. I looked at myself at the mirror and thought I did a nice job at preparing for the Formal.

I sighed and said to myself as I went down to meet everybody, "Here goes nothing."

**LUCAS' POV**

I arrived at Brooke's house and saw everybody waiting for me. There was Haley, Nathan, Jake, and Peyton. I noticed that all their head were facing just in one direction. What is that they're looking at?

I hurriedly went inside and said,

"**Hey guys, what are you---" **I said, stopping at mid- sentence.

I have just seen the most beautiful girl there is in the world and she is standing right in front of me!

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**Hi guys," **I greeted nervously, hoping to hear that I don't look too bad.

When all I saw is blank faces and wide grins, I spoke up and said,

"**So…what do you guys think?" **God! The suspense is killing me!

"**Wow! You look--" **Haley said, being cut off by Lucas.

"**Like a goddess." **Lucas said in a daze.

"**Thanks Luke. I was about to say dashing," **Haley said sarcastically.

"**Seriously, what do you guys really think? Too overdressed? Too much?" **

"**You look bitching," **Peyton said, though I don't know if she's being serious or not.

"**Thanks…I think," **I said confusedly.

"**I have to give to you Brooke, you really have some style."**

"**I agree and I'm so fortunate tonight to have a partner as beautiful as you are," **Jake said.

"**Thanks. For a moment there, I thought you guys didn't like any of it. And hey, I wore the brooch and the necklace my so- called secret admirer gave me."**

"**It looks really nice on you. Good thing I bought it," **Lucas said.

"**Bought it? You? What are you talking about?" **I said.

"**What? Umm…did I say I? I meant "he," it's a good thing your secret admirer bought those for you because they really suit you well."**

"**Oh…thanks Luke!"**

"**Guys, enough with the chit- chat and shower of compliments, alright? Can we just go to the Formal already?" **Peyton demanded irritably.

"**I think she's right. We'll probably be late if we don't go yet," **I said, quite agreeing with Peyton.

Everyone proceeded to the limo. But Lucas stayed a little longer and whispered to me,

"**I meant what I said earlier, you really look beautiful tonight. Even more beautiful."**

"**Thanks Luke. I know you meant it."**

"**And remember your promise?"**

"**Yup. Last dance for the night, with you."**

"**That's my girl."**

"**Yeah…yeah. Come on, they're waiting for us."**

**-------------**

_**Orange County, California**_

_**December 16, 2012; 7: 13 PM**_

_**Newport Gym**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**Hey guys, listen up! I have a special treat for you tonight! We have a very special band who will play for us tonight! But before that, may I call on Mr. Lucas Scott and his band to pump up this party. Enjoy everyone!"**

"**ARE YOU READY TO ROCK THIS HOUSE TONIGHT?!" **I said, as the crowd went loud and shouted.

"**Alright! So tonight, we will play "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional. This song is very special to me and is dedicated to the girl who has really stolen my heart. To those who know the song, sing with us or do whatever."**

**BROOKE'S POV**

Lucas' band will be playing Stolen?! And it's dedicated to the girl he loves?! He's dedicating it to Peyton?! He's got to be kidding me! That's our song! He just can't play it for someone else just like that! He just can't!

I locked eyes with Lucas as he was onstage. And the minute I heard him say that, my eyes welled up with tears as the feeling of hurt washed over me. I immediately ran back to the doors of the gym and cried.

After a while, I didn't notice that the band has already finished playing. All I heard were footsteps that were heading to my direction. Though my vision is kinda blurry because of the tears, I am sure that it was Lucas. Gosh! The nerve of this guy!

"**Lucas! What are you doing here?"**

"**Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"**

"**Stop playing games. What are you seriously doing here?"**

"**I came to check up on you. What happened? Why'd you run out? You know that song is special to the both of us."**

"**Really now?! Special to the both of us?! You have got to be kidding me!"**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**If that song is so special to us, then why go on stage and play it for Peyton, huh?! Why?!"**

"**Peyton? Did you hear me say I dedicated that song to Peyton? Or did you just imply it?"**

"**You clearly stated that it was for the girl who has stolen your heart! And who has done that?! Peyton!"**

"**You got it all wrong, Brooke. You got it all wrong."**

"**Did I?! Did I?! If I was so wrong, then explain to me because I'm getting really confused here! One minute, you're so sweet and the next minute, you've gone cold! Tell me what is up!"**

"**I'll explain it to you. But right now, I believe you have to introduce the next band as your responsibility of being the host."**

"**You're right. But I will deal with this later! This has got to be done and about!"**

"**Yes Ma'am."**

I left Lucas there, wiped my tears, and headed to the stage.

"**DO YOU GUYS WANT SOME MORE?" **I cheered as the crowd shouted.

"**Ok. I'm sure you're all familiar with this band that'll be playing for us tonight. So, without further ado, give it up for the All American Rejects!"**

I went down from the stage as I heard the crowd roared with lots of cheers and shouts. This will definitely be a blast!

I grabbed my purse off of a table and noticed that a rose was lying underneath it. I smelled the fragrant rose and opened the card that came with it,

_Meet me at the middle of the dance floor later at 11PM. I summoning all the courage and confidence within me so I'll be able to face a very beautiful and precious girl that this world will ever have. Tonight, we will meet, Pretty Girl. You'll probably be surprised when we do, and you'll realize that it has always been me. We have spent lots of time together and met face to face, but after tonight, you'll realize that it has always been me all along, that one that has loved you and will love you for eternity._

_With love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_P.S You look extra special tonight!_

I folded back the note and placed it inside my purse. The truth is, whenever I read a note from this secret admirer, my stomach gives a little flip and I feel as though I have lots of butterflies in my stomach.

**----------------------**

_**Newport Gym; 10: 53 PM**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

By this time, the part is in full swing! Everybody's having a great time dancing and spending time with their friend. This night was extra special because, not only is it our Winter Formal, but it is also our last day before the holiday vacation. That's why everyone is not wasting any time and spending every minute there is to cherish this moment.

I noticed the time and realized that it's almost 11PM. It means that in a matter of minutes, I will be able to meet my secret admirer, the one who has been mysteriously sending me these gifts. I nervously made my way to the middle of the dance floor, in search of the "guy."

Just then, when the timing seemed right, when I felt like my secret admirer is just a few inches away from me, a voice behind me spoke up and asked,

"**Brooke, can I have this dance?"**

**---------------------**

_**AN: Thanks you so much for reading you guys! This is just PART 1 of the Winter Formal, part 2 is in the next chapter. Sorry it took a while for you to read this chapter. It also took me a little while to write this because I really want it to be special. More surprises and shockers up and ahead on the next chapters! Watch out!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	38. Only A Matter of Time and Love

_**Orange County, California**_

_**December 16, 2012; 10: 56 PM**_

_**Newport Gym**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**Brooke, can I have this dance?"**

I smiled and thought to myself, "This is it."

"**After everything you've done for me, I was close to thinking--" **I said, turning around. My sentence was stopped abruptly when I realized the person behind me.

"—**that you were about to stand me up." **I finished the sentence in a dead tone.

"**What? What do you mean stand you up?" **the guy asked.

"**Lucas, I'm sorry. I just thought that it was my secret admirer already. He said he'll meet me at this exact spot right now, and I can't see any sign of him."**

"**It's just me. Sorry for getting your hopes up."**

"**It's fine. It's just that…remember when "he" said that you can't deny something when it feels right?"**

"**Yup. And I repeated it to you so you'll remember it."**

"**Right. Minutes ago, I felt that "something."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean, when I was standing here, the mood around just changed. It's like I suddenly had the vibe that was secret admirer was so near me, like a feet away from me. It just feels so right, you know. I thought that was it."**

"**But apparently, it's not."**

"**But it's no big deal. I'm just worried that he'll stand me up."**

"**Don't worry. He'll come."**

"**How can you be so sure?"**

"**I just…I just feel it."**

"**Thanks."**

"**Anyways, can I have this dance? Come on, All American Rejects is here, they're playing the perfect song to dance along with. It's just too good to pass up."**

"**Alright. But what about Mr. Secret Admirer? What if he's just around?"**

"**I'm sure we'll be done when he arrives."**

"**If you say so."**

Lucas and I danced, but still, all my worries are getting to my nerves.

**LUCAS' POV**

I held Brooke's hand to mine and held her by the waist. I put her head to my chest and just savored the moment of being with her, right here in this place, slow dancing.

But even though I can't see her face, I feel that her body is so tensed up, like she still worries about a lot of things. But I, too, am scared the hell out of my mind! I still can't muster the confidence to face her and tell her the truth. What if she doesn't love me all along?

We danced to the acoustic version of "It Ends Tonight," which seems more romantic and solemn. Brooke and I danced along to the music in silence, both of us engrossed in our own deep thoughts. But after a while, I found myself smiling and thinking, "I am so fortunate to have such a gorgeous girl dancing with me, and to have her beside me for all of my life." Suddenly, I heard myself whispering to Brooke,

"**Relax, Brooke. He's going to come. That guy must a jackass to stand you up."**

"**Thanks. You're right, this night is about fun."**

"**You're right about that. I really want this night to be special for the both of us."**

"**Me too. Who would've thought that even though we have different dates, here we are, dancing together when I should be spending time with my secret admirer who should've come up by now."**

"**I know. Funny, right?"**

"**Couldn't describe it any better. I'm just so happy that even after everything we've fought over, we still remain best friends."**

"**And we will always be. I wouldn't exchange it for the world."**

"**Me too. I'm just glad to be with you tonight. You could have been dancing with another girl in this gym, and yet you stayed here and danced with me."**

"**I wouldn't want my very beautiful best friend spending her night by herself. And besides, you deserve it."**

"**Thanks. You have done so much for me over the past few years. That's really sweet of you, Luke."**

"**Anything for my **_**Pretty Girl**_**."**

Shoot! What have I just said?! Now I'm caught! Lucas Scott, it's show time!

**BROOKE'S POV**

PRETTY GIRL????? Is that what he just called me? I don't understand it!

I pulled away from Lucas and stared at him with utter confusion in my eyes.

"**I will explain," **he said.

"**You better! Pretty Girl??? You know that's what my secret admirer calls me! What was that supposed to mean?! That you're my secret admirer?!"**

"**Brooke, you have the uncanniest knack of hitting the nail right on the head," **he said with a hint of smile playing on his lips.

"**Don't you play games with me right now, Scott! I need answers! Now! Explain yourself!"**

"**FINE! Calm down! Jeez, I'm just preparing myself. But before I do that, you have to come with me."**

"**Where?!"**

"**Outside."**

"**Why?!"**

"**I will explain everything there."**

"**No! You will explain everything to me, right here, right now!"**

"**I will not, unless you come with me."**

"**FINE! If that will shut you up! Let's get this over with."**

The truth of the matter is, I'm not really angry at him. I'm just confused and frustrated and everything in between.

He led the way outside, to the direction of the school garden. Wait a minute, the garden doesn't look like that. How come it's decorated with all these flowers? And wait, is that Lifehouse in there? As in the band Lifehouse? This has got to be a dream.

"**Lucas, what are we doing here? Somebody else rented this place, let's go."**

"**Actually, that someone is me."**

"**What? You rented this place? You had Lifehouse in here?"**

"**Yes."**

"**What for?"**

"**I wanted to come clean…with you…with everything."**

"**What are you trying to say?"**

"**It was me…everything was me."**

"**Like what?"**

"**The secret admirer and the gifts…they were all from me."**

"**WHAT???? You're my secret admirer?!"**

"**Yes."**

"**No wonder it seemed like the guy knew me so well."**

"**You got it right."**

"**Lucas! When did you start this?! I remember so clearly that this started while you were still with Peyton! I'm right, am I?!"**

"**Yes."**

"**Then why did you do it?! You know you're still Peyton! Gosh, how much of a jerk are you?!"**

"**Let's talk about that later. I have something else to clarify."**

"**Ok, send me the shockers."**

"**Remember when our band played a while ago and I said to you that you got it all wrong?"**

"**Yeah. What did I get wrong?"**

"**The song was for you. Not for Peyton."**

"**The song "Stolen?" It was for me? How?"**

"**That leads to the main reason behind all of this."**

"**And what is that?"**

"**I love you."**

When he said those three words, the world suddenly stopped, my world that is. And as if on cue, Lifehouse started playing "You and Me." Gosh! It's one of my favorite songs!

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

"**What?"  
**

"**I know, I know. It seems impossible for me to develop those feelings for you, right? But, I just…I just felt it."**

"**When did that start?"**

"**I started having these feelings way before, but I just shrugged it off because I thought that it was just a brotherly love. But apparently, I was wrong. You just…you just stole my heart, that's why it became **_**our**_** song, right? Everything about you just captured me. I was just too coward and scared to admit it."**

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"**Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"**

"**I was with Peyton."**

"**Then why didn't you break up with her and make things right?'**

"**I was afraid. I was scared that you'll reject me, not that you didn't reject me now. I'm just saying that, I was afraid to hear that you don't feel the same way, but again, not that you told me you don't right?" **Lucas said nervously. I could see his lips quivering and was sweating a little though it was really cold out here.

"**Lucas, calm down. Now I thought I was the "rambler." You have to breathe, you're rambling."**

"**I'm sorry."**

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

"**No, it's fine. Now that I'm hearing these, I don't know what to say."**

"**You don't have to say anything. Just let me finish this because I might not say everything I want to."**

"**Ok."**

"**I didn't know it was love I'm feeling since I got jealous of you and Jake. I mean, I thought I liked Peyton and I thought she was enough for me. But I was wrong. She was never enough for me. And at first, I thought I was jealous of Jake because you spend more time with him than you do with me. But after a while, I realized I was jealous because I was not **_**him**_**. I was not the guy who makes you smile, who makes you laugh, who's always there with you wherever you go."**

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"**Lucas, you should know that no one could ever replace you in my life."**

"**I do, I know that. I just can't help but doubt it for a while. I mean, people come and go in our lives and I sometimes feel that relationships break because of **_**those**_** people. I don't want to lose you, Brooke. It will be too much if I do. I don't know what I'll do without you."**

"**You'll never lose me. I'll always be here- whether for good or for bad."**

"**I don't know what's in you that make you promise me things like that. I feel ashamed because you were still there for me even though I haven't been like that with you for a long time. You're just…you're just a great girl. I sometimes think that I don't deserve someone like you in my life.**

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

"**It's alright, people make mistakes, and it's inevitable. Besides, I have forgiven you already. That's enough."**

"**No, it's not. It's barely enough. After everything you've done for me, I'm not sure if there's any other way I could do to compare it to. I can't understand how much kindness you have in your heart."**

"**That's what best friends do, right? I have my shortcomings too."**

"**I know. But I just figure that mine are unforgivable. I have put you in compromising situations, but still you forgive me."**

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_It's you and me and all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

"**Lucas, believe me, it's fine. That's in the past. Let's just forget about it, just for this night. Leave all your worries behind and cherish this moment."**

"**You're right. Because in this night, it's just the two of us."**

"**Exactly what I had in mind." **I said as I grinned at him.

I can't believe it! **LUCAS LOVES ME TOO!**Never in a million years did I imagine for this to happen. It's like a fairy tale that came true!

Here I am, dancing with my prince charming. I closed my eyes as we danced. If this would be the last time I will be able to do this, I will make sure I take mental pictures of this moment, the moment that nothing ever mattered, just the two of us.

We stopped dancing and just took the moment to stare at each other's eyes. We were smiling at each other. Though no words were spoken, we could right through each other and figured what the other was thinking. Our faces were at very few inches from each other.

As if on impulse, Lucas grabbed me by the waist, pushed me closer to him, and kissed me. It was warm and enchanting. I felt that that kiss was full of love for each other. It just seemed right, like nothing would ever go wrong at this moment. We stayed like this and just let our emotions get the better of us. There's no stopping now.

When something _really_ feels right, you _really_ can't dent it.

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_**--------------------**_

_**AN: Thanks you so much for reading you guys! There's been some changes though, a part 3 is to come in the next chapter. I didn't expect this but I just felt the need for it. So expect for it!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	39. Faster Than a Speeding Bullet

_**Orange County, California**_

_**December 16, 2012; 11: 13 PM**_

_**Winter Formal; School Garden**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

We both pulled away from the kiss and just pressed our foreheads with each other. We were grinning like idiots. But who cares, right? With no words spoken, we understood what the other was thinking, what the other was feeling. This moment was enough to top this night off, and nothing could ever beat that!

There's just one piece of puzzle left before it will be complete. I just hope I have enough courage to say this to him. So here goes nothing!

"**Since, we're in the mood for a lot of shocking confessions, let me share you some of mine," **I said to Lucas.

"**And what is that, Ms. Davis? That you're a lesbian? Oh gosh, I'm shocked!" **

"**Ha- ha. Very funny, Scott! Actually, I have these **_**feelings**_**."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I have a feeling that I lo-"**

When I was about to finish my sentence, I heard my name being called from the gym. Oh shoot! They're presenting the award! I have to be there!

"**What are you feeling, Brooke?" **Lucas asked.

"**I have…the feeling…of…" **I started, battling in my mind whether I should tell him _this_ now or due my responsibilities for the night.

"**Of what?"**

"**That we have to go back to the gym. There's still a program going on in there." **I said distractedly.

"**Is that what you were about to say?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Seriously?"**

"**Yes. Come on."**

"**Before we go, Brooke, are you alright? You seem a little distracted? What's going on?"**

"**Nothing. It's just that for a moment, I forgot that I still have a lot of things to do for the program. That's why we have to go now."**

"**Ok. If you say so."**

Gosh! I could've just blurted it out so it will be over and done with, right? But why did I suddenly chicken out?!

**LUCAS' POV**

I swear that Brooke suddenly acted so weird! For a moment, we were kissing and she was so happy. The next thing I knew, she was acting weird, like she suddenly started slipping away from me, like she forgot what had just happened.

We went inside of the gym and saw Principal Turner onstage. It looks like he was giving out awards or something.

"**Right now, we are about to give the award for the "Couple of the Night" Award."**

Who invented this award?!

Principal Turner opened the envelope and looked shocked at he was reading.

"**What a coincidence! I just happen to see these 2 people enter the gym together. Without the ado, the award goes to, none other than, Mr. Lucas Scott and Ms. Brooke Davis. Would you 2 kindly go up on the stage?"**

Brooke and I locked eyes and smiled at each other. I made my way over to her and escorted her onstage. We were awarded with 2 identical rings. I put one on my ring finger and took the other and put it on Brooke's. I held her hand for a while and was amazed how much it suited Brooke's finger.

I looked up and saw Brooke's smiling face looking at me. Her hazel eyes look warm and she's wearing that dimpled smile again that makes my heart easily melt.

"**Now I would like to request the couple to go on the dance floor and have their dance."**

I held Brooke's hand and led her to the dance floor. The crowd made a big circle around us and it seemed like we were the only people there.

What I'm feeling right now is unexplainable. I feel the love all over me. My heart's beating so fast, not because I am nervous, but because I have never felt this happy before. I am here, at this very special night, dancing with the person I have and will have loved for the rest of my life. I am sure that Brooke is the one for me.

Here we are, dancing like we were a while ago. Slowly, the other people started dancing with their partners too.

"**Lucas, I'm sorry if I acted so weird a while ago."**

"**It's fine."**

"**No, it's not. I just wanted to say something special to you. I just wanted the moment to be right, the timing to be right. No distractions, just you and me. But all of the sudden, I just lost the momentum."**

"**Brooke, listen to me, it's really fine. I understand. Just…take your time with whatever you have to say. **_**I'll wait.**_"

"**Thanks, Lucas. I really appreciate that."**

"**Anything for my Pretty Girl."**

She smiled when I said that, that priceless smile that has captivated my heart right from the very start. I hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. I closed my eyes and just treasured _that_ moment.

I told myself to remember this moment, every bit of it, because right now, everything is _**perfect.**_And I'm ready to risk everything just to assure my love for Brooke and show her how serious I am about all of this. That's why I'm taking a huge risk as I step this relationship up to another notch.

"**Brooke?" **I whispered to her.

"**Hmm?" **she said.

"**Would you be my girlfriend?"**

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**Brooke?" **

"**Hmm?"**

"**Would you be my girlfriend?"**

What??? What the heck is he talking about? Don't get me wrong, I do love him. But he has just broken up, hasn't he?

"**What?"**

"**I'd like you to be my girlfriend and I'll hope you'll accept it, 'cause it's the one thing I'd really like to happen."**

"**Lucas, are you nuts?! You have just broken up with Peyton, right? You still love Peyton!"**

"**No, I don't."**

"**What are you talking about?! You know what, you're just telling that now."**

"**No, I'm not. I thought I love Peyton. But now that I got a hold of things, I realized that I have never loved her, and I never will."**

"**Oh…"**

"**So, is that a yes?"**

"**Umm…I…I have to go."**

"**What?"**

"**I…I have to go, Lucas."**

"**I'm sorry if I'm springing this on you. But that's just how I feel."**

"**I know, I know. I got that. But things just happened so fast. And you're making me confused as ever."**

"**What are you going to do?"**

"**I'm going to think things over. I know what I **_**want**_**, Lucas. But I just can't do what I want, you know. I have to do what's right, not what I want."**

"**You're right. When will you be done with your thinking?"**

"**I'll be over by your house on New Year's Eve and you'll know my answer by then."**

"**What am I supposed to do now?"**

"**Just…believe in you heart…and wait."**

"**Are we ok?"**

"**We are…I think. Just let me think things over. But I'm not angry, Lucas…not at all. I'm just confused."**

"**I know. I'm sorry for putting you through this."**

"**It's fine. I know it will come sooner or later, I just didn't expect it to be **_**this**_** soon."**

"**Brooke, go do what you have to do. And I promise, I will **_**wait**_**."**

"**Thanks, Lucas."**

"**Do you want a ride home?"**

"**No, I think I'll walk."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yah. Gives me more chance to be with me and my thoughts."**

"**Ok. I'll guess I'll just see you around."**

"**See ya, Luke."**

**-----------------**

_**AN: Thanks you so much for reading you guys! That's the end of the Formal, the holidays are in the next chapters.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	40. Hanging By A Moment

_**Orange County, California**_

_**December 16, 2012; 11: 30 PM**_

_**Newport High; Parking Lot**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

Ok. Things happened _way _too fast. Lucas and I were kissing one moment, and now he's asking me to be his girlfriend?! This night couldn't have been crazier!

We both wanted this right? He has told me his feelings, but why can't I tell him mine? Why do I always chicken out at the last minute?

What am I supposed to tell Lucas? I wanted to jump and say yes, but something holds me back. Am I sure I really want this? Why does fate have to always interfere?

Now I _really_ have to think things over!

**LUCAS' POV**

Have I pressured Brooke too much? What if I went too fast?

I can't wait till New Year's Eve!

**---------------------**

_**AN: Guys, I'm suffering from severe writer's block! Seriously! School's been a blah! I'm so busy! I know I'm crazy to post this short of a chapter! I just feel like I need to post this, and I'm preparing for the "big" moment, which I will not yet reveal! **_

_**I'm fast- forwarding the time, so next chapter will either be Christmas or New Year's Eve. You decide which is better! Let me know in your reviews!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	41. The Mystery in Fate

_**Orange County, California**_

_**December 23, 2012; 11: 49 PM**_

_**At 2 different places in Newport**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

It has been officially a week since the Formal happened. It has also been a week since Lucas told me EVERYTHING- and I mean everything- from his true feelings for me to the "big proposal." From then on, I haven't talked or called him since. Many times (in fact, a million times) I tried to pick up the phone and dial his number. Simple as it sounds, I can't seem to gather all my courage to do it.

When he told me he loves me, I was so happy, overjoyed even. We kissed on one of the memorable nights of my life. Everything seemed right at that time- or so I thought- until he asked me to be his girlfriend. In typical Brooke Davis fashion, I would easily say yes and jump into his arms because he's Lucas Scott, Lucas Scott, my bestfriend and the "one" for me. But at that moment, that seemed like it was impossible. In my imagination, the moment was so perfect. But I just found it hard to say those 3 (in)famous words. I thought it would be _that_ easy to say yes to him. I thought it was all I wanted. But apparently, I was wrong- wait a minute, was I?

New Year's Eve is 2 weeks away, so that gives me more time to think about it. But why do I have the feeling that I already have and know the answer but I'm just not ready to accept it- yet?

Gosh! This is harder than I thought.

**LUCAS' POV**

It has officially been a week since _everything_ happened. Time really does fly fast, does it? Up until now, I haven't heard anything from Brooke, neither have I seen any sign of her.

I have found myself a lot of times just staring at the telephone, thinking whether I should call her up or not. It's just simple, right? You pick up the phone, dial the numbers, and talk with her. But I always stop in the middle because in my mind, I have always pictured myself being tongue- tied, and not know what to say to her. So I just put the phone back in its place, and hope that I'll be able to call her the next time.

I just keep reminding myself to always look on the bright side. Maybe Brooke is just really thinking things over. Maybe she's just taking some time, considering everything before coming to a conclusion. We don't want to rush things and make the wrong decisions, do we? That's right, that's what she's doing right now.

I just don't understand why _that_ happened, why all of a sudden she panicked, like she suddenly flew out of space, light years away from me. I mean, she's Brooke, she's my bestfriend, she's the "one" for me, and she's _it_ for me. We are meant to be! I just know it! I just feel it! That's what my instincts tell me! But how come it seems like it's just me who feels it?

I'm slowly coming to the realization that my worst fear is happening. That's it! That's why I haven't heard anything from her! Brooke has rejected me. She doesn't want to be with me, to be in a relationship with me. And now she's just waiting for the right time to break it to me. Shoot! What if that's _really_ it?

Nah, that's not Brooke. It's easily to read on Brooke's expressions and actions whether she's up for it or not. When I asked her, she didn't look like she hated me for doing it or something. Her face showed nothing like that, it was confusion that I saw in her. It's like she's battling in her mind if she'll follow what her heart tells her, or what her brain tells her what's right.

Oh man! I'm the most pathetic guy on her! Here I am, lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, having a debate in my mind about Brooke.

Love really does make you go crazy!

**--------------**

_**Orange County, California**_

_**December 24, 2012; 10: 48 AM**_

_**Davis' Residence; Brooke's Room**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

I awoke the next morning, surprised that the sun is not glistening in my room. I usually wake up with it shining brightly. That's odd, I thought.

Anyways, I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. After that, I went down to the kitchen, only to smell the sweet aroma of pancakes being cooked and the satisfying smell of brewed coffee. Holidays are really just around the corner!

I usually get _so _excited during Christmas! It's my favorite occasion of the whole year! I just love to see the people getting busy and running around, doing their last- minute Christmas shopping. Isn't it a sight to see the kids throwing snowballs at each other and just laughing their heads off? I just so love Christmas!

Wait, speaking of Christmas shopping, I have to do that for myself. After eating breakfast, I went up to my room, took a bath, and prepared to go out.

I went down again and grabbed my coat. It sure is going to be chilly especially today.

"**MOM! I'm going out. I have to buy something. I'll be back later." **I shouted after my mom as I went out.

I drove around the community and stopped at the famous gift shop at the mall. As always, it's full of people here and there. The place is jam packed! I hurriedly went inside to find the things that I needed.

After a few minutes, I went over the things I had to buy and proceeded to the counter. As I was about to do so, I stopped at the rings section because something caught my eye. It was a ring with small diamonds in it. It was very beautiful! It's not that girly, but very stylish! I decided to treat myself with it.

"**Excuse me, I'd like to take one of those rings." **I said to the saleslady.

"**Ma'am, it's under our "Buy 1, Take 1" promo, so you get to have two of this."**

"**Oh, that's fine. I'll just take one."**

"**Ma'am, you have to take two. It's sort of our Christmas gift to our shoppers. You could give that to your boyfriend. They say that ring is bound with love."**

"**Oh, I don't have a boyfriend."**

"**Well perhaps you could give it to someone who's very special to you. Trust me, you'll probably even thank us in the future for giving you two of that ring. Remember, that ring is bound and symbolizes infinite love. That would probably lead you to your true love."**

"**Ok, I'll take it."**

I don't know if what she's saying is true or what. But it seems like she has psychic powers or something. She seems to know what's going on in my head. It's so ironic what happened just now.

I paid for the things I bought and went to stroll some more in the mall. I noticed that a large group of people are crowding over at the center of the mall. I went over to see what was happening. What I saw was some people taking a picture with "Santa Claus", while a choir of kids sang traditional Christmas songs. People drop in some money in the cash box. Apparently, this is a fund raiser for the less fortunate people.

As the minute goes by, the people suddenly disappear until only a few were left, and that includes me. I grabbed some change and was about to drop them in, when _somebody_ was about to do the same thing.

"**That's fine. You go," **I said.

"**No, ladies first," **the person said. It turns out that he's a he. The voice sounds so familiar, though I don't remember where I heard it from.

"**Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! Thank you for donating some of your money. May God bless you," **the fake Santa Claus said.

As I was about to leave, Santa Claus spoke up again and said,

"**Oops! What do we have here? It's a mistletoe! Ok, you two know the drill."**

I looked up and saw that there was indeed a mistletoe! Oh my gosh! What do I do?! I just can't kiss a random guy! So what now? Should I run away?

"**Come on, don't be shy. It's an old Christmas tradition. It's the holidays anyway," **Santa Claus insists.

Well, here goes nothing. I turned around to face the guy. To my surprise it was…

LUCAS!!!

No wonder the voice sounds so familiar! How come we didn't recognize each other?!

"**Brooke."**

"**Lucas."**

We both said at the same time. We just stood there, staring at each other dazedly.

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!

**-----------**

_**AN: Guys, I know I'm so crazy to post the last chapter! I don't what came over me at that time! But now, I'm back to my normal self, and this is an all-good chapter! I hope this will make up for the previous chapter!**_

_**I had a sudden change of plans. Just wait and be surprised! LOL! Lots of shockers in store for everyone!**_

_**By the way, this chapter will probably bum you out because I left you all (you guessed it!) a cliffhanger.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	42. A Chicken Who's Afraid to Fly

_**Orange County, California**_

_**December 24, 2012; 11: 07 AM**_

_**Newport Mall**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! Thank you for donating some of your money. May God bless you," **the fake Santa Claus said.

As I was about to leave, Santa Claus spoke up again and said,

"**Oops! What do we have here? It's a mistletoe! Ok, you two know the drill."**

I looked up and saw that there was indeed a mistletoe! Oh my gosh! What do I do?! I just can't kiss a random guy! So what now? Should I run away?

"**Come on, don't be shy. It's an old Christmas tradition. It's the holidays anyway," **Santa Claus insists.

Well, here goes nothing. I turned around to face the guy. To my surprise it was…

LUCAS!!!

No wonder the voice sounds so familiar! How come we didn't recognize each other?!

"**Brooke."**

"**Lucas."**

We both said at the same time. We just stood there, staring at each other dazedly.

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!

"**What are you doing here?" **I asked him, trying to sound casual as possible.

"**You know, last- minute Christmas shopping. You?"**

"**Same." **I said shortly.

We fell into deep silence, still standing under the mistletoe.

"**So…."** He started.

"**So I guess we really have to do this, huh?" **I asked.

"**I guess so."**

"**It's no big deal, right? For the sake of holidays?"**

"**For the sake of holidays," **he echoed, assuring me that it really is just for the sake of the holidays, even though I know it really isn't all about it.

Lucas leaned forward, his eyes locked on mine, and a smile plastered on his face. I didn't even notice the very close gap we had in between, because the next thing I felt was his lips on mine. All I felt was sheer bliss! I am floating on cloud nine right now!

I closed my eyes and creased my lips into a smile as Lucas kissed me. We were kissing for a few minutes now, until reality came in knocking on my head. Too bad it had to end there! I opened my eyes and reluctantly pulled away from him. I noticed the smile on Lucas' face fade away as we stopped kissing. I guess he is just as disappointed as me.

I looked around us, and noticed that a lot of people were around us, watching our "show." All of them started clapping and Lucas and I just smiled at each other, drowning in embarrassment. I felt a deep flush in my body as I realized that my whole face was turning red. Oh gosh, now I'm so obvious!

But I wasn't the only one. Lucas was blushing too! And it seems that both of us can't stop gushing over it! This is so embarrassing!

We started to walk away from the crowd, feeling as awkward as ever! But the smiles never left our faces the whole time.

"**So…"** I started.

"**I guess we got carried away, huh?"**

"**Guess so."**

Once again, silence filled our environment.

"**Lucas, it was really nice—"**

"**Would you like to get some coffee?" **Both of us said at the same time.

"**What?"**

"**What were you saying?"**

"**No, what were **_**you**_** saying?"**

"**Yours first."**

"**That doesn't matter. Yours is more important."**

"**Ok fine. I was…I was just…wondering if you'd like to get some coffee. Hot coffee, that is. But then again, that is if you don't have to do something."**

"**Me? Coffee? With you?" **I asked, buying for some time as I was battling in my mind whether I should go with it or not.

"**Yah…pretty much. We haven't hung out in a while. I miss you, Brooke."**

"**Me too, Lucas. I suppose I could…could **_**not**_** go with you right now. I kinda promised my mom I'd be quick 'cause she needs help with the dinner and those stuff. Perhaps, next time." **Shoot! What the heck did I just say!

"**Of course. It's perfectly understandable. Just tell me when you're available."**

"**Sure. I'm sorry. I have to go now. Bye, Luke. See ya around!" **

I didn't even give him the chance to reply. I just walked away from him as fast as possible. I didn't know why I suddenly freaked out!

The truth is, I don't have something to do. In fact, I have nothing to do. I just don't understand why I suddenly chicken out or freak out when I get asked like that, especially when it comes to Lucas. I don't feel that way before. It just sucks because it's always me that makes our _relationship_ (whatever level we are in right now!) more awkward.

**----------------**

_**AN: Guys, I'm sorry for posting short chapters right now. I'm still kinda suffering from writer's block, but my "creative juices" are slowly coming back. Thank God! I promise you'll be able to read some of the long ones again soon. I have a surprise for everyone though, which I am 100 sure you are so going to love! You just have to keep reading, especially now since that "surprise" is just around the corner, and so is the holidays in Newport**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	43. All Systems Go

**NOTE: **A guide so you won't be lost later:The words that are in italics but in center alignment are the lyrics of the song. The words that are in italics but _**not **_in center alignment are the flashbacks.

**---------------**

_**Orange County, California**_

_**December 24, 2012; 9:38 PM**_

_**Davis Residence**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

Our house has gone crazy! Every Christmas, our family-as in the whole family- holds a Christmas-slash-reunion party for everyone. That's why my parents are going crazy, preparing everything as they leave. I, on the other hand, am not in the mood of going there right now. I usually get excited by that every year. But now, I suddenly lost the "spirit" to go there. I don't know why.

"**Brooke, honey, we're leaving. Are you sure you're not going with us, dear?" **my mom asked.

"**Nope. I think I'll just swing by tomorrow morning."**

"**Are you sure? Are you going to be fine here at home by yourself?" **my dad asked.

"**I'll be fine. I'll help myself. I'll just drive my bug."**

"**Ok. One favor, Brookie?"**

"**What is it?"**

"**Will you bring all the gifts tomorrow? We got a handful already. Will that be fine?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Thank you. We'll be going now. Bye, Brookie." **

"**Bye, Pumpkin." **My mom and dad said as dad kissed me on the forehead.

"**Bye. Have fun. Drive safely."**

Finally! I have the house to myself! Now it's just me, the house, and my thoughts. (I think it's funny that my parents still call me these names, making me sound like I am a little kid.)

Darn it! I can't call Lucas either. He's probably over his cousins' right now, spending Christmas with them. But wait a minute, why do I even have to call him?

**LUCAS' POV**

I looked outside the window in my room and saw Mr. and Mrs. Davis' car drove by. I suppose they'll be going to their family reunion, just like they always do every year. Brooke is probably with them right now.

Great! Christmas is supposed to be the happiest day of anyone. But here I am, spending it alone- without my parents (as they are leaving too!), and without _Brooke_ (who's always there when I need her).

"**LUCAS! We're going to your cousins' place now. Are you sure you're not going with us?" **my mom asked me.

"**Nah. I think I'll just go there by myself. I have to get some things ready anyway."**

"**Ok. There's food in the fridge. Call me if anything happens, ok?" **my mom assured me.

"**Ok. Don't worry, mom. I'll be safe."**

"**We'll be going then, son." **My dad bade me.

"**Bye! Have fun! Say hi to our other relatives for me." **I called after them.

Now, some peace and quiet. It's nice to be alone here in the house on some times. I get to _really_ relax and just be attached to myself.

What am I supposed to do now? What _could_ Brooke be doing now?

**BROOKE'S POV**

I sunk to the sofa and turned on the TV. I was flipping some channels, hoping to find something good in it- other than the Christmas thingies they always put on. I stopped by a news channel, as someone is reporting about the weather.

"**You may find it weird but it is true, people. The sunny O.C is and will be experiencing rain in the next few days, starting tonight. It's not going to be that hard though, but be sure to have your umbrella and sweaters with you. It sure is going to be a chilly, chilly night with the snow and the rain pouring at our place. Stay tuned for more weather news," **the weatherman said.

This is so odd! There's going to be rain here in Newport?! It doesn't usually happen here.

But anyways, I turned off the TV (since I can't find anything good) and decided to watch "Serendipity" on DVD. I know it's an old movie, but I don't know, I just felt to need to watch it. It's my favorite chick flick, actually.

**------------------**

_**Orange County, California**_

_**December 24, 2012; 11: 41 PM**_

_**Davis' Residence**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

The movie finished at about 11: 45, and never did I feel any ounce of sleepiness while watching the whole film. This is certainly my favorite movie at all time.

It's so amazing how two different people accidentally met, and bet on fate that they will end up together. What started to be a prank, ended up to be a love story. It's so funny if you met your "soulmate" by chance- moreover, if fate had done it for you. I wonder what fate has in store for me. Am I really meant to be with Lucas?

Why am I even thinking about this stuff? These things just always have a way of coming into my head and making me dwell on them. What's worse is, I can't seem to forget what happened earlier in the mall.

But for the moment, I shoved my thoughts about fate and Lucas aside, as I switched on my iPod and lied on the sofa.

As I turned it on, as if on cue, Faith Hill's "This Kiss" played. Who put this song on queue?

_**I don't want another heartbreak**_

_**I don't need another turn to cry, no**_

_**I don't want to learn the hard way**_

_**Baby hello, oh no, goodbye**_

_**But you got me like a rocket**_

_**Shooting straight across the sky**_

As I allowed my thoughts to wander, memories of Lucas and I flashed into my head. It's as if I was watching a PowerPoint presentation of it. My thoughts flew me to the time when Lucas and I were talking, back to the time when he asked Peyton to be his girlfriend and to be his date for the Formal

"_**Hey Brooke. What's going on? Why are you crying?"**_

"_**Lucas, don't look at me. I'm a mess. My mascara's all over the place and I look like crap."**_

"_**That doesn't matter. Are you crying because I asked Peyton to the Winter Formal?"**_

"_**Umm…no…yes…I don't know already. It's just that remember when we were at freshman year?"**_

"_**Yeah…what about it?"**_

"_**Well, we kinda promised that we'll go to our last Winter Formal together. You said, whatever happens, we'll go together."**_

"_**Oh really? I said that? Well, I'll cancel my invitation—"**_

"_**NO, don't. That's not necessary really. And we made that promise a long time ago, who would remember that, right? Well, except for me."**_

"_**Hey, hey. Come on, look at me. I value everything we promised each other. They're not crap or anything like that. Everything matters."**_

"_**I know."**_

"_**Are you ok now? Is that all you are crying for?"**_

"_**Yeah. I'm glad that you and Peyton are together. You deserve each other."**_

"_**I know. Me too, I'm glad it happened. I have to go now, Peyton's still waiting for me."**_

"_**Right. Your girlfriend," **__I said to myself while Lucas ran away._

That memory used to sting me like a bee whenever I remember it. But now, I just laugh at it because I'm assured Lucas loves me. It's just me who needs to tell him that I love him back, which I'm having the difficulty of doing.

_**It' s the way you love me**_

_**It's a feeling like this**_

_**It's centrifugal motion**_

_**It's perpetual bliss**_

_**It's that pivotal moment**_

_**It's, ah, impossible**_

_**This kiss, this kiss**_

_**Unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss**_

Next up was the moment when Lucas and I "accidentally" kissed on the beach.

"_**Let's take some pictures Brooke."**__ He said as he pulled his Razr out of his pants._

"_**Good idea Broody,"**__ I said as I took out my own._

"_**Ok, I'll go first."**_

_We took some pictures on my Razr and on his own. Finally, we decided to call it a night._

"_**Brooke?"**_

"_**Yah?"**_

"_**Can we take one last picture of us…together?"**_

"_**Sure."**_

_We put our faces together. When he pressed the button, he suddenly kissed me on the cheek. We stared at each other for quite a while until I said,_

"_**Broody, you can't kiss me like that. You have a girlfriend, remember?" **__I said to him playfully as I stifled a laugh. Nice save!_

"_**Admit it. You liked it! You just can't resist my charms."**_

"_**Yah…right!"**__ I said sarcastically to him as I rolled my eyes._

"_**Besides, just like old times…right?"**_

"_**Yah….just like old times." **__I said to him disappointedly. And I saw his face fall again. He's getting me really confused._

I laughed after relishing that moment. In fact, I believe I still have it in my phone and I believe it's going to be there for the rest of my life.

_**Cinderella said to Snow White**_

_**"How does love get so off course**_

_**All I wanted was a white knight**_

_**With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse**_

_**Ride me off into the sunset**_

_**Baby I'm forever yours"**_

"_**Brooke?" **_

"_**Brooke, why are you crying?" **__Haley asked me._

"_**It's Lucas."**_

"_**Why? What did he do?"**_

"_**He didn't want me to go to the Formal with Jake."**_

"_**Did he say why?"**_

"_**He can't point out a reason."**_

"_**Maybe he's just jealous."**_

"_**Of what? He already has Peyton, probably the most popular girl in school."**_

"_**No, probably he's jealous because at least Jake has a beautiful date, unlike Peyton, who's a skank."**_

"_**Probably," **_

"_**Thank God! I finally saw those dime- sized dimples. Are you OK now?"**_

"_**Not exactly."**_

"_**Why? What's the problem now?"**_

"_**I'm jealous."**_

"_**Over?"**_

"_**Peyton. Because her date is Lucas. You know, I cried the day Lucas asked Peyton to be his date."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because I wanted to be Lucas' date. I thought he remembered what he promised me when we were freshmen that we'll go to the Formal together. I guess things really change."**_

"_**Don't cry over Lucas, he's just a guy."**_

"_**No Haley, he's 'the guy."**_

I CAN'T BELIEVE I CRIED BECAUSE OF LUCAS! But then again, it's _Lucas_, right?

_**It's the way you love me**_

_**It's a feeling like this**_

_**It's centrifugal motion**_

_**It's perpetual bliss**_

_**It's that pivotal moment**_

_**It's, ah unthinkable**_

_**This kiss, this kiss**_

_**Unsinkable  
This kiss, this kiss**_

"_**What do you mean when you said that you're not so sure anymore that our friendship is ok?"**_

"_**What's not to understand there, Luke? I think it's pretty clear."**_

"_**You mean, you're giving up on our friendship? Just like that? After all of these years? What the hell, Brooke?!"**_

"_**You were the first one to break it piece by piece, remember? When you paid all your attention to Peyton."**_

"_**You don't mean that."**_

"_**I do."**_

"_**Well then, if you do, look at me directly in the eye and say that you don't care anymore about us."**_

"_**I…I don't…I don't care-" **__I said, with my voice chocking. I'm sure as hell I don't mean that! But I was suddenly cut off upon realizing that Lucas' lips crashed on mine. This is wrong! This is completely wrong! But how come it feels so right? _

_After a few minutes, he pulled off and said,_

"_**See? You still care about us, Brooke."**_

"_**No, I don't."**_

"_**Then why didn't you pull of when I kissed you?"**_

"_**I…I have to go now."**_

That was the time when Lucas and I talked and he suddenly kissed me- not that I didn't enjoy it.

_**You can kiss me in the moonlight**_

_**On the rooftop under the sky, oh**_

_**You can kiss me with the windows open**_

_**While the rain comes pouring inside, oh**_

_**Kiss me in sweet slow motion**_

_**Let's let everything slide**_

_**You got me floating**_

_**You got me flying**_

"_**I didn't know it was love I'm feeling since I got jealous of you and Jake. I mean, I thought I liked Peyton and I thought she was enough for me. But I was wrong. She was never enough for me. And at first, I thought I was jealous of Jake because you spend more time with him than you do with me. But after a while, I realized I was jealous because I was not him. I was not the guy who makes you smile, who makes you laugh, who's always there with you wherever you go."**_

"_**Lucas, you should know that no one could ever replace you in my life."**_

"_**I do, I know that. I just can't help but doubt it for a while. I mean, people come and go in our lives and I sometimes feel that relationships break because of those people. I don't want to lose you, Brooke. It will be too much if I do. I don't know what I'll do without you."**_

"_**You'll never lose me. I'll always be here- whether for good or for bad."**_

"_**I don't know what's in you that make you promise me things like that. I feel ashamed because you were still there for me even though I haven't been like that with you for a long time. You're just…you're just a great girl. I sometimes think that I don't deserve someone like you in my life.**_

"_**It's alright, people make mistakes, and it's inevitable. Besides, I have forgiven you already. That's enough."**_

"_**No, it's not. It's barely enough. After everything you've done for me, I'm not sure if there's any other way I could do to compare it to. I can't understand how much kindness you have in your heart."**_

"_**That's what best friends do, right? I have my shortcomings too."**_

"_**I know. But I just figure that mine are unforgivable. I have put you in compromising situations, but still you forgive me."**_

"_**Lucas, believe me, it's fine. That's in the past. Let's just forget about it, just for this night. Leave all your worries behind and cherish this moment."**_

"_**You're right. Because in this night, it's just the two of us."**_

"_**Exactly what I had in mind." **__I said as I grinned at him._

_As if on impulse, Lucas grabbed me by the waist, pushed me closer to him, and kissed me. It was warm and enchanting. I felt that that kiss was full of love for each other. It just seemed right, like nothing would ever go wrong at this moment. We stayed like this and just let our emotions get the better of us. There's no stopping now._

The Formal has got to be the happiest day in my whole senior year!

_**It's the way you love me**_

_**It's a feeling like this**_

_**It's centrifugal motion**_

_**It's perpetual bliss**_

_**It's that pivotal moment**_

_**It's (ah) subliminal**_

_**This kiss, this kiss**_

_**It's criminal**_

_**This kiss, this kiss**_

_**It's the way you love me baby**_

_**It's the way you love me darlin'**_

"_**So…."**__ He started._

"_**So I guess we really have to do this, huh?" **__I asked._

"_**I guess so."**_

"_**It's no big deal, right? For the sake of holidays?"**_

"_**For the sake of holidays," **__he echoed, assuring me that it really is just for the sake of the holidays, even though I know it really isn't all about it._

_Lucas leaned forward, his eyes locked on mine, and a smile plastered on his face. I didn't even notice the very close gap we had in between, because the next thing I felt was his lips on mine. All I felt was sheer bliss! I am floating on cloud nine right now!_

_I closed my eyes and creased my lips into a smile as Lucas kissed me. We were kissing for a few minutes now, until reality came in knocking on my head. Too bad it had to end there! I opened my eyes and reluctantly pulled away from him. I noticed the smile on Lucas' face fade away as we stopped kissing. I guess he is just as disappointed as me. _

_I looked around us, and noticed that a lot of people were around us, watching our "show." All of them started clapping and Lucas and I just smiled at each other, drowning in embarrassment. I felt a deep flush in my body as I realized that my whole face was turning red. Oh gosh, now I'm so obvious! _

Then again, my thoughts draw back to what happened this morning- LUCAS AND I KISSED UNDER THE MISTLETOE!

The song ended, as my "flashbacks" ended too. What does this tell me? Do I have to go and tell Lucas that I love him?

Ugghh! This is _so_ hard! I sat up straighto on the sofa and noticed an album under the coffee table. That album looks oddly familiar!

Right! It was a scrapbook I made for Lucas and I, when we were still younger! I didn't know this still exists! I opened it and began looking at the pictures. So, this night, I like took a ride down Memory Lane. After finishing looking at all the pictures, a card fell out.

Apparently, it was addressed to me, and it looks like it came from Lucas. It was a Christmas card that dated 5 years ago. I opened it and read what the card said,

_**Christmas is all about giving. For kids, it may seem like it's all about the gifts and Santa Claus. But as people grow older and more mature, we will realize that there's a lot more to Christmas than just gift- giving. It's about spreading love, too. It's about giving love to those who are deprived of it. It's about letting others feel the love you have for them, despite the bad times that you have experienced together.**_

_**Christmas is about forgetting the past, moving on, and giving others a chance- a chance for them to prove themselves, a chance for them to show you how much you are loved and valued. Don't be afraid to give a chance to people who have wronged you. Don't restrict yourself from giving others that "chance" just because you are afraid that they might do it again, or they might leave you heartbroken and hurt. Life is full of risks, and sometimes you just have to take one to learn, and grow wiser and better.**_

_**Don't be afraid to give others a chance. It's Christmas! Start anew! Learn from your past mistakes, and move on! Don't be afraid to risk your heart out! And most of all, love somebody! Show them that you care for them and you do love them!**_

_**With love,**_

_**Lucas**_

I didn't know how good Lucas is with words!

After reading the card, I was dumbfounded! I believe fate has shown me a lot of signs already, and I'm just too numb and afraid to take them. But after this, I am sure of what I have to do, what step I have to take next.

I am 100 sure that now is the right time. I have to go and do _**it**_- for _**us.**_

**--------------**

_**AN: I believe this is more than a treat for all of you! I have to keep you guessing though. What was Brooke talking about at the end of the chapter?**_

_**Let me know your guesses! **_

_**Please review!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	44. No Stopping Now

_**Orange County, California**_

_**December 24, 2012; 11: 56 PM**_

_**Christmas Eve; Davis Residence**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

There is no stopping now. I will never _ever_ understand how stubborn of a brain I have if I don't take this _risk_ now. After all, Lucas said life is about risks. And this one is a risk I have to take. I owe it to him after everything he has done and sacrificed for me- for _**us**_.

I immediately put on my flip- flops and dashed out of the door. It will be exactly 4 minutes before it's officially Christmas. I closed the door behind me and headed towards Lucas' house, without even realizing that it's raining already!

But the rain doesn't matter especially this time. In fact, nothing matters right now- just the fact that I have to do _this_ for Lucas and I. I ran as fast as I could to their house. A smile was glued to my face the whole time as happy moments of Lucas and I flashed in my brain.

From time to time, I glance at my watch. It's about 1 minute before it strikes 12: 00 by the time I reached Lucas' house. Panting, I pressed the doorbell a lot of times, hoping that Lucas would turn up.

"**Come on, open the door, open the damn door," **I muttered to myself.

Finally, I heard some footsteps coming towards the door. My smile got even wider as my heart was thumping louder and faster.

When the door opened, I said to myself, "Here goes nothing."

**LUCAS' POV**

"**I'm coming, alright?! Wait up!" **I said as someone keeps on buzzing the doorbell. Who could be here this late?

I opened the door, only to receive the biggest shock of the night.

"**Brooke," **I said to myself.

**BROOKE'S POV**

The door opened and revealed an obviously dumbfounded Lucas.

"**Hi," **I said nervously.

"**Brooke, I know I have pushed you—"**

I laughed to myself at the expression on his face, as I took a step further and closed the gap between us.

I kissed Lucas with all the love and passion within me. I know he was taken aback by this, but after a few minutes, he started giving in. I feel myself encircle my hands on his neck as he pushed me further to him.

We slowly pulled away from each other, grinning like idiots. Both our cheeks were flushing but still, neither said a word. I can that confusion is written all over Lucas' face, that's why I started to speak.

"**Merry Christmas!" **I said in a cheery voice.

"**Merry Christmas to you too! What has gotten into you?"**

"**Wait, were you backing out on this?" **I asked him seriously.

"**HELL NO! I was about to, but I now know you never wanted me to back out on this."**

"**Right you are! And I'm going to beat you to death if you ever did!"**

"**I'm sorry for thinking that. Anyways, what happened to you?"**

"**Just realized some stuff and thought that I don't have to wait until New Year's Eve to say this."**

"**Say what? What are you talking about?' **Lucas asked, obviously playing dumb.

"**Oh! Don't pretend you don't know it! You so know what I'm talking about!"**

"**I have an idea in mind, but would you care to share what's in yours?" **he said coyly. I know that he knows already as a foolish grin appears on his face.

So, with this, I grabbed him by the neck and kissed him once more.

"**So, did that answer your question?" **I asked playfully.

"**Barely." **He said, still not giving in.

"**Fine! The answer is yes."**

"**Yes what?" **

"**Yes, I'd like to be your girlfriend."**

"**Can you repeat it? I didn't catch you." **he said, playing deaf.

"**I'D LIKE TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" **I shouted.

"**That's more I like it." **he said as he grabbed my by the waist and put me into another searing kiss.

"**Enough with the kisses already!" **I said, although knowing that deep down, I never wanted those to stop.

"**Fine! But we both know you can't resist it."**

"**Ha! You wish."**

"**But seriously, are you really my girlfriend now?"**

"**Why? You don't want to? Fine, I'm leaving!" **I said, pretending to be hurt as I turned around to "leave."

"**Not so fast, Cheery."**

"**I know! Just kidding. And yes, I really am your girlfriend now!"**

"**Why the sudden change of heart?'**

"**Just thought some things over."**

"**Like what things?'**

"**Like you. You changed my mind."**

"**I did? How?"**

"**You're just so good in proving that you really are serious about it. And to be honest, you're not the only who has had that feeling. I know that I love you way before than you realized your true feelings."**

"**Then why didn't you tell me?"**

"**I was afraid."**

"**Of what?"**

"**Of rejection. If I have told you sooner, you could have rejected me, and then we'll not be friends anymore. God knows what could have happened!"**

"**You know, I was afraid of the same thing, too. That's why I haven't come out in the open immediately."**

"**But, let's forget about that. That's all in the past anyways, right?"**

"**Right. And one more thing that changed my mind."**

"**And what is that?"**

"**Remember the Christmas card you gave me on 2007?"**

"**Of course I do."**

"**I don't know why you wrote it, but it sure helped me a lot. I decided to give you a chance, and I decided to take this risk."**

"**And I'm glad you did." **Lucas said as he kissed me on the nose.

"**You know, this day couldn't have been more ironic."**

"**Why?"**

"**A while ago, I was listening to Faith Hill's 'This Kiss', and at the same time that card fell out. And I suddenly had the drive to watch 'Serendipity,' which is so like us."**

"**Really. Well, I guess it's safe to say that what's happening right now is part of our destiny. Now I'm sure we are meant to be, thanks to our little buddy named Fate."**

"**Haha! Very funny! But very true!"**

I said as we both laughed. Then I noticed that both of us are wearing the rings we got on the Formal.

"**Hey, that ring looks good on you," **I commented.

"**Thanks. It looks good on you, too."**

"**Why do I get the feeling that these rings are especially made for us?"**

"**I don't know, but I feel it too. And this ring means a lot to us, right?"**

"**Right." **Lucas said as he took my hand. He looked at it and asked,

"**Where'd you get this other ring?" **

"**Oh, this? I bought this a while ago at the mall. It just caught my eye and it like told me to buy it."**

"**It looks beautiful. Suits you, actually."**

"**Thanks. Oh, right! I got 2 of this, actually."**

"**Did you?"**

"**Yah. So this other one is for you. Consider it as my Christmas gift to you."**

"**You don't have to. Being my girlfriend is enough."**

"**I know. But you deserve it, for being a perfect boyfriend." **I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"**Thanks."**

"**No biggie. Just promise me one thing."**

"**Anything."**

"**Just don't let me down on this."**

"**I'll never even dream of it. Trust me, Cheery. I'll never break your heart."**

"**I know. It's just that, it's hard to trust someone, you know."**

"**I know. But I assure you, you can trust me."**

"**I trust you. And I love you, Broody."**

"**I love you too, Cheery."**

**----------**

_**AN: Liked it? Have you gotten your Brucas loving? I'm sure you did! So drop a review, alright? **_

_**Anyways, hate to do it, but I'm cutting the Brucas loving short, just for the moment. The continuation is on the next chapter! **_

_**Please review!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	45. Sheer Bliss

_**Orange County, California**_

_**December 25, 2012; 12: 11 AM**_

_**Christmas; Scott Residence**_

**LUCAS' POV**

"**Hey Brooke, are you hungry?" **I shouted from the kitchen. After a few minutes, no one answered. I proceeded to the living room, and saw Brooke sitting by the fireplace, looking at her hand. You could see from her gorgeous hazel eyes the happiness she has within her, and her mega- watt smile just gives it all. I stared at her lovingly and said,

"**I thought I was the broody one." **

"**Oh…didn't notice you there!" **she said, jumping a little.

"**Obviously! Your mind is like floating in the outer space. What's going on in that brain of yours?"**

"**Just stuff- a lot of stuff, actually. Everything just happened so fast."**

"**Uh- oh! I don't like the sound of that. The last time you said that was when you were about to reject me. Are you regretting what had just happened?" **I asked worriedly.

"**Shut up. I am **_**so**_** not regretting it! In fact, this is probably the best Christmas gift I have received, and I'm glad I did. Besides, I wouldn't give this back for the world." **She said as she pressed her forehead towards mine.

"**Glad to hear it! Anyways, as I was asking you a while ago, are you hungry? 'Cause I am and I want to whip up something. You up for it?"**

"**You read my mind, Broody! I'm like hungry to death! What do you have in mind?"**

"**Pasta, actually."**

"**You cook pasta?! Now that's a shocker!"**

"**Come on, it's not like I haven't told you that before."**

"**I know! I just thought you weren't serious back then."**

"**Well I was! So come on, I'm starving!"**

"**I might as well make some Mac and cheese while we're on it."**

"**Good idea, Cheery!"**

"**And I've just seen this delicious drink on TV. It's so easy to make."**

"**You go do that, while I whip up a dessert for my sweet girlfriend."**

"**Shush! Stop it! You're making me blush!"**

"**It's part of the charms. You have to get used to it."**

"**I'm warming up. Besides, I'm liking it, Boyfriend!"**

"**Boyfriend, huh?"**

"**Yup. Why?"**

"**Just feels good to hear it."**

"**Well, what can I say, feels good to say it. Right now, chop- chop! We have a lot of things to do!"**

I could get used to this life!

**BROOKE'S POV**

After a few minutes of cooking (and food- fighting), Lucas and I managed to cook ourselves a Christmas dinner (in our case, Christmas breakfast). We set everything in front of the fireplace and just settled there, as if on a picnic.

"**Good job, Broody!" **

"**You too, Cheery!"**

"**Come on, let's eat. I'm so starving!" **

We sat and ate like deprived children! As we ate, we talked about great memories and laughed at them. After eating, we cleaned up and just sat by the living room floor. Getting some sleep was never a question to us. Right now, it's just enjoying this special occasion and spending the time of our lives!

I was leaning on his chest, hearing the so- not- steady beat of his heart.

"**Broody, your heart's beating fast. Are you ok?"**

"**Yah…it's just you."**

"**Me?!" **I said as I flashed my dimpled smile.

"**Yah…you're the only one who could make my heart beat like that, and the same on who could also steady it."**

"**Oh really?! Am I really that special?"**

"**Of course you are!"**

"**Just checking."**

We fell into deep silence. He probably noticed that I was staring on my hand, because he spoke up and said,

"**You like your rings that much, huh?"**

"**So you've noticed."**

"**They look good on you. It's like it's specially made."**

"**And it fits just fine, perfectly actually."**

I stretched out his hand and put it beside mine. I saw that he's wearing both rings too- one from the Formal, one from me.

"**Isn't it ironic?" **I asked.

"**What is?"**

"**These rings. Who would've guessed that we would get these from the Formal, and you'll be the "other" who would get this one."**

"**I have. I guessed it."**

"**How? Are you a psychic?"**

"**I just felt it. I just felt that our destiny is written in the stars. You'll know it once you feel it."**

"**I agree."**

"**Wait here. I'm going to get something."**

"**Ok."**

I said as Lucas got up and went upstairs. When he went down, he was carrying a box. He put it in front of me.

"**What is this?" **I asked.

"**Open it."**

As I did so, I saw a lot of envelopes which seemed like letters, and they're all addressed to me.

"**I don't understand," **I said to him.

"**Those are all letters I've written, and they're all addressed to you."**

"**I know, Sherlock! What I'm trying to ask is, what are **_**these**_**?"**

"**Just to show you that I have long loved you."**

"**When did you start writing these?"**

"**Quite a while now. For months, actually."**

"**Can I read it?"**

"**Sure you can. In fact, I'm giving it to you. They're for you anyway."**

"**I'll read one everyday. You know what, I've just realized how good you are with words. Didn't know you have this "nerdy side" of you."**

"**It's not a nerdy side, it's just the more serious side of me. I love literature, reading books, and writing things."**

"**So I've figured."**

'**Hey listen, I just want to thank you for the ring. It's absolutely gorgeous."**

"**No biggie. You deserve it."**

"**As for my Christmas gift to you, you have to come with me to see it."**

"**You don't have to buy me one."**

"**But I want to."**

"**Thanks. So where have you hidden it?"**

"**In my bedroom."**

"**Ok, let's go! Now you got me all excited!"**

"**You'll probably be more excited once you see it."**

We both got up and went to Lucas' bedroom.

"**Luke, is that what I think it is?" **I asked excitedly.

"**Only one way to find out." **he said as he opened the door and led me inside. There I saw a box with obviously something inside. I peeped inside and saw a…

"**A PUG!!!" **I shouted happily!

"**I knew you'll like it."**

"**How did you know I wanted this?!"**

"**Duh! You've been ranting about it to me for months now!"**

'**But I never thought you'd remember."**

"**I remember everything when it comes to my Cheery."**

"**But it's sleeping."**

"**Don't worry. It'll be awake in the morning. You could play with it later."**

"**Thanks Broody! I really liked it!"**

"**Glad you did."**

"**Now, speaking of **_**play**_**, I know there's somebody who's itching to play." **I said as I took a step closer to him.

"**May I know who that is?" **he asked coyly.

"**She's standing right in front of you," **I whispered huskily in his ear.

"**How can I be of service then?" **he teased.

"**Well, you could do **_**this."**_I said as I brushed my lips on his.

"**Wouldn't want you to keep on waiting," **he said as he finally kissed me square on the lips.

**THIS HOLIDAY JUST GOT A LITTLE BETTER AND **_**HOTTER!!!**_

**---------**

_**AN: You didn't expect me to be very detailed on that, right? Come on, you could sure use your imagination for that! **_

_**Well, did you guys like it? Let me know in your reviews! Drop me one, or two, or how many you like!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	46. Trust Me

_**Orange County, California**_

_**December 25, 2012; 10: 04 AM**_

_**Scott Residence**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

I opened my eyes and adjusted to the bright shine of the sun. Suddenly, my mind started to go frantic. Where am I? Wait a minute, this is Lucas' room! What am I doing here? My mind suddenly panicked!

Just then, I saw Lucas sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard. He was reading his favorite book, "_Catcher in the Rye"_. Then all of the things that happened this early morning came back to me. I felt a huge smile creep up on my face as I remembered that Lucas and I are _**now together**_.

"**Good morning, Pretty Girl" **he greeted as he kissed me. The kiss was so passionate, it's like falling in love with him all over again.

"**Good morning to you too! Merry Christmas, Boyfriend!"**

"**Same here."**

"**I can't believe we're together now!"**

"**Me too! But I am so happy it happened! God knows what I could have done if I have to wait for New Year's Eve for your answer!"**

"**I know! Thanks for understanding what I went through, Luke. I really appreciated that."**

"**It's nothing. **_**I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis**_**. And I'm going to do anything just to prove that to you."**

"**And I love you for it!"**

"**I love you too. In fact, I think I may have just fallen **_**in love**_** with you."**

"**You think?"**

"**I know and I believe."**

"**Broody, I have fallen in love with you a long time ago. I'm just too scared to admit it."**

"**Hey, it's ok. Look, we're together now. This time, no more scaring. Just say what you feel, say what you think. Let's be open to each other. And **_**trust**_** me, trust on this relationship, ok?"**

"**Ok. I know I can trust you."**

"**Good." **He said as he kissed the top of my head.

"**What time is it?" **I asked.

"**At about 10: 30, I suppose."**

"**WHAT????"**

"**Yah…why?"**

"**I was supposed to go to my relatives' house right now! I said I was going to follow!"**

"**Shoot! I forgot I said that to my parents, too! I am so in deep trouble right now!"**

"**Me too! I have to get a shower now!"**

"**You take the shower in my parents' room. I'll take the one next to my bedroom."  
**

"**Ok."**

After what seemed like minutes to prepare, I put on my clothes I wore this morning and waited for Lucas to finish dressing up.

"**So how do I look?" **he asked.

"**He looks like my boyfriend," **I joked.

"**Really, huh? Must be someone who's **_**soooo**_** handsome!"**

"**Get over yourself!"**

"**But seriously, how do I look?"**

"**Dashing."**

"**Ok. Come on, let's go over to your house so you can change clothes."**

"**Right. Come on!"**

We both went inside his car and drove to my house, which is only like a few blocks away. While we were inside a car…

"**So how do we do this?" **I asked.

"**I don't know, really."**

"**Ok, so I'm going to take my Bug to Long Beach. There staying in a resthouse there somewhere. I'm heading back by 6 PM probably, 'cause they're going to stay there for 2 more days. How about you?"**

"**I have to drive up to San Francisco. It's going to take a while."**

"**Will we be able to see each other?"**

"**Of course. I'm going home this same day, but they're not."**

"**So let's meet up at 8: 00-ish tonight. My house?"**

"**Sounds like a plan. Speaking of your house, here we are."**

I immediately got out of the car and ran to my room. I opened my closet, wondering what clothes to wear. Finally, I got a Grecian- style bubble dress and a pair of Marc Jacobs peep- too heels.

Before I went down, I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair is curled perfectly so far, my make- up is nice. I think I'm ready to go. I grabbed my bag and a matching jacket.

I saw Lucas sitting on the sofa, watching TV.

"**Ready to go?" **I asked.

"**Have you seen my girlfriend? 'Cause you look jaw- dropping, and I'd like to make out with you sometime- well, that is if my girlfriend is not around." **He joked.

"**We'll see about that offer. Be careful what you wish for," **I said.

"**I know what I'm wishing for."**

"**So…do I look ok? Overdressed?"**

"**Nope…just fine. Brilliant, actually!"**

"**Ok…so you're off to San Fran, I'm off to Long Beach."**

"**That's the plan. Come on, we're going to be late."**

We both got out of the house, and drove our respective cars out of Newport.

**---------**

_**AN: I'm sure you noticed that I quoted a little of some of the "famous Brucas lines"- well, liked it? This is more like a filler chapter, but the next one is better- I promise!**_

_**Well, did you guys like it? Let me know in your reviews! Drop me one, or two, or how many you like!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	47. Top of the World

_**Orange County, California**_

_**December 25: 2012; 6: 34 PM**_

_**Brooke Davis' Car**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

I opened my cellphone and speed- dialed Lucas' number.

"**Hey Broody!"**

"_Hey, Cheery! How are you doing?"_

"**I'm fine. I'm on my way home. You?"**

"_On my way home too, actually. How's your trip to your relatives?"_

"**It's fun! A lot of fun! It was nice seeing my cousins."**

"_Really? I have to see them for myself sometime."_

"**Right. So…how was your trip?"**

"_It was so great seeing them again. It really made up my Christmas."_

"**So you're saying that I didn't make up your Christmas?"**

"_You made up my Christmas- 100. No doubt about that."_

"**Just asking."**

"_So…what are you doing now?"_

"**I'm on my way to the house, actually."**

"_Oh really? Me too! I'll guess I'll just see you there."_

"**I guess so. You have no idea how much I missed you this day."**

"_Same here, Cheery!"_

"**I have to hang up now. I love you!"**

"_Love you too, Pretty Girl!"_

I hang up and smiled to myself. I can't wait to see Lucas!

I was only a few houses away when I noticed a black Mustang parked on my driveway. Hang on, that car looks so much like Lucas'!

But wait, isn't he on the road?

I parked my car on the driveway and wondered who could this car be?

I got a baseball bat and quietly entered the house. There was obviously someone in the living room because I can her sounds from the television.

I was about to go to the chicken when I felt myself collide with someone. I instinctively dropped the bat and shouted at the top of my lungs.

"**AAAHHHHHH!!!!!" **

But instead of 1 voice, I heard two voices shouting- one was from fright, and one was like someone was yelping with pain.

I immediately stopped shouting as I realized who the person was. It was Lucas! But why was he shouting!

"**YOUR FREAKING BAT!!!" **he cried.

I looked down and saw that I dropped the bat on his feet.

"**GET THAT FREAKING BAT OFF OF MY FEET!!!" **he shouted.

"**Oh right! Sorry. Does it hurt that much?"**

"**What do you think?!"**

"**Right- stupid question. Let me get you some ice."**

"**Don't bother. It doesn't hurt that much anyways."**

"**So…what are you doing here? I thought you're just on your way."**

"**I wanted to surprise you! I guess you're not the only one who's surprised."**

"**Sorry. I just kinda freaked out because I thought someone else was here."**

"**It's fine. I should've told you anyway. Anyways, come on, let's talk. How was your day?"**

"**I told you, it was great! All my cousins were there, and so were my relatives!"**

"**That's good, that's good. I had a blast in San Francisco!"**

"**But now, I'm happy that I'm here with you."**

"**Me too."**

"**Hey, come on, let's go upstairs. I have something to show you."**

"**Oh giddy! Is it new lingerie?"**

"**You pervert! But you never know." **I said as I kinked my eyebrows.

"**Ooohhh…now you got me all excited!"**

"**Haha…in your dreams, Scott! Anyways, I have a present for you here somewhere."**

"**What? You got me another one? I thought the ring was your gift?"**

"**Oh that? That was nothing- this is something." **I said as I pulled out a nicely wrapped gift. I handed it to him.

"**What is this?"**

"**Open it." **he opened the gift like a giddy child. When he has successfully opened it, I saw his eyes widen and glisten with excitement. I could tell he really liked my gift to him. I felt myself smile at his reaction.

"**Winter of Our Discontent???? Are you kidding me? I've been wanting this for ages! Thank you, Brooke!"**

"**It's nothing! You deserve it, anyway."**

"**No, you don't understand. This book means a lot to me."**

"**I know. That's why I bought it, right?"**

"**You, Brooke Davis…is someone…I really…really…really don't deserve. You are the most compassionate…the kindest…the most loving person…I have ever…and will ever love." **He said as he made his way towards me.

When we were a few inches a way from each other, he moved forward and kissed me. It's not the aggressive kiss- it was the kiss that was full of love. I felt his love for me even without words spoken.

I am so glad I am with Lucas right now!

**-------------**

_**AN: Just posted 2 chapters today- this and the previous one. So…more Brucas loving! I got inspired after reading "Shopaholic Ties the Knot." I recommend that book to all of you- Becky and Luke's love story are like Brooke and Lucas'. I'm so gushing about it right now!**_

_**Well, did you guys like it? Hated it?**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	48. Test Passed

_**Orange County, California**_

_**December 28, 2012; 7: 34 AM**_

_**Davis' Residence; Kitchen**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**Hey Brooke, you took off early last Christmas. You got something to do that time?" **my mom asked me while I was eating breakfast.

"**Uhh…that…yeah…I got something to do."**

"**Something **_**that**_** urgent?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Don't lie to me, young lady! I know you're hiding something! Out with it! Right now!" **my mom persisted.

"**I don't want to!" **I said coyly.

"**You don't want to, huh? Last chance- are you going to say it or do I have to tickle you to death just to let you say it? I'm sure you don't want the latter. So which one is it?" **she said, preparing to lunge at me.

"**OK, fine! I'm fine. I'm going to say it! Lucas---"**

"**--Is here. Is that what you are going to say?" **

"**Huh? What? Lucas is here?" **I felt my face instantly bright up, even just by the sound of his name.

"**You sound surprised! And happy!"**

I turned around and saw Lucas entering through our back door.

"**Hi Mrs. D!" **he greeted at me.

"**How are you, Lucas?"**

"**I'm fine, I'm fine. You?"**

"**Pretty good. Tell your parents I said hi, ok?"**

"**Sure. No prob!" **

He sat beside me and interlocked his hand with mine under the table. My mom eyed us suspiciously.

"**What is going on with the two of you?' **she asked.

"**Nothing." **I said, looking away. I can't let her see me blush!

"**What's your excuse?" **Mom said deadpan.

"**Uhhh…" **Lucas answered.

"**I knew it! There is really something fishy going on with you! I just can see it on the smiles of your faces, and your cheeks are so red from blushing. Are you two together?! Come on, answer me!" **

"**Alright! Alright! Yes' were together, ok? Happy?" **I said exasperatedly.

"**Why didn't you tell me before?"**

"**I was about to a while ago- not until you interrupted me."**

"**Oh…good for you two, actually! When did this happen?"**

"**Christmas. To be more exact, it's Christmas Eve." **Lucas answered smoothly.

"**About time!!!" **someone said loudly, entering into the kitchen.

"**Dad?" **I asked.

"**You know what, I reckon that you two should have done it sooner."**

"**Done what exactly?"**

"**Oh come on, Brookie! You know what I'm talking about!"**

"**Oh…that! Why? I mean, why do you think so?"**

"**Because I should have gotten my 50 dollars way earlier than this. Oh, that reminds me- Linda, pay up!"**

"**WHAT??? I can't believe that! You bet on us?!"**

"**I'm sorry, darling! But your dad and I have thought a long time ago that Lucas and you look good together. You two make a cute and lovely couple, actually. He said that both of you will end up together before Christmas, and I reckoned the opposite. And…" **Mom explained.

"**Since Lucas here said that you two became a couple at Christmas Eve. So technically, that was before the Christmas. Now I win!" **Dad cheered.

"**James, stop it! You sound like a foolish child! We're sorry, darling."**

"**Oh…it's alright! I'm just shocked that my parents would actually do that to their one and only daughter. But it's no biggie, really."**

"**Glad to hear that. Hey Lucas, promise me you'd take care of my precious daughter, alright? I've known you for a long time and I know what you can do. Break her heart, I'll break your whole body into pieces. Got that?" **Dad said sternly, but not angry, of course.

"**Wouldn't dream of it, sir! Don't worry. I'll protect Brooke with my life."**

"**You better." **

"**Dad, stop scaring, Lucas!"**

"**Sorry. I don't mean to- just reminding him of a few important things. Besides, he's practically like a part of the family already. I treat him as my very own son- son- in- law sooner, I hope. That would be better!"**

"**Daddy! Are you suggesting that Lucas and I get married right away?!"**

"**If you want to. I have no objections, whatsoever! What do you think, Lucas?" **he asked, raising his eyebrows playfully.

"**Um…I'll be honored. But I don't think I have to do it any time soon."**

"**Are you saying you don't want to marry my daughter? Better clear up your words, my boy!"**

"**I want to- well that is, if she wants to do it also. But I don't think we are in a rush, aren't we?" **Lucas said nervously.

"**James, stop it! Lucas, please forgive my husband. You know he's kidding, aren't you, James?" **Mom asked Dad, with her eyes about to pop out of their sockets.

"**You know I am, Lucas." **Lucas said as he laughed.

"**Of course."**

"**Anyways, Dad, don't you have somewhere off to?" **I asked.

"**Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me, Brookie! Your mom and I will be off to the golf course with some friends of ours." **Dad said, preparing to leave.

"**Now, there's food in the fridge. Some fruitcake, I think. You can have it. Don't mess up the house, ok? I posted some important numbers on the fridge. Call me if any emergency happens."**

"**Jeez mom, I'm not nine! We'll be ok. Don't worry! Have fun!"**

"**You have the house to yourselves. Condoms are in the medicine cabinet. Feel free to get some," **my dad joked.

"**DAD!!! Mom, please, do something with dad. He has a serious problem! " **I shouted.

"**James, shut up! Your daughter's embarrassed already!"**

"**I'm sorry, Brookie! You know I love you, right?"**

"**I love you too daddy! And you too mom!"**

"**I love you too, honey!"**

"**Lucas, take care of Brooke, will you?" **my dad reminded.

"**Have that in mind already." **He answered.

"**Good! We really have to go now, Linda. We're late."**

"**Ok, ok! Call me if anything happens, Brookie!" **my mom called after me as she went inside the care.

"**I will! Have fun!" **I shouted back.

"**We will! You too!" **my mom answered

"**BE DECENT!!!" **my dad said as they drove off.

Mom kept waving her hand at me until she can't see my anymore. Seriously- is that what parents should be like nowadays?!

"**SO…." **Lucas said.

"**So, we have to house to ourselves. What do you want to do?"**

"**I dunno. You?"**

"**I think I want to go out."**

"**Where to?"**

"**The beach."**

"**The beach?! It's freezing cold!"**

"**So what?! It's much more fun to swim when the water's cold! Besides, nobody said anything about swimming. Come on! Pleeaaassseee?" **I asked with my puppy dog eyes and a pouty mouth.

"**You know I can't resist that, right?"**

"**I know! So what now? Come on, let's go!"**

"**Ok, fine! Let me get my jacket!"**

"**Yay! We're going to the beach!"**

"**Stop it! You sound like a kid!"**

"**Whatever! I know you love me still."**

"**Right you are! I love you, Cheery!"**

"**Love yah too, Boyfriend!"**

**-------------**

_**AN: Feast yourself with all the Brucas loving, people! There's more to come…I think.**_

_**Well, did you guys like it? Hated it? DROP A REVIEW!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	49. Crossroads

_**Orange County, California**_

_**December 30, 2012; 3: 33 PM**_

_**Newport Mall**_

**LUCAS' POV**

"**Hey Broody, let's go to this shop!" **Brooke said excitedly as we are on a streak of non- stop shopping.

"**Do we have to?" **I asked tiredly.

"**Of course! Look, all items are on sale!"**

"**And so?" **

"**Lucas, don't you understand the concept of shopping? You have to seize every opportunity there is, 'cause you'll never know when those clothes are on sale again."**

"**Jeez, you're an over- reactor! Fine! We'll go!"**

"**Yay! I knew you'll give in! A couple more minutes and we're done."**

"**Are your couple of minutes the same as my couple of minutes?"**

"**Not quite. Don't worry, the next thing I have to do is you anyway- well, that is if you know what I mean."**

"**I think I'll start to behave." **

"**That's better! Remember Boyfriend, patience is a virtue, and often comes with a prize."**

"**I know! I sure am like to be rewarded later."**

"**You bet!" **she said as she interlocked her hands with mine and gave me a peck on the lips.

God, I love this girl!

**HALEY'S POV**

"**Hey Nathan, let's go to this store."**

"**DO I really have to come with you? Besides, this is girl stuff, and if it hasn't occurred to yet, I'm a guy."**

"**It has occurred to me, as a matter of fact. But you're not only a guy, you're also my boyfriend, and your responsibility as my boyfriend is to support your girlfriend in every endeavor she has, and this is one of those endeavors." **I said in an as- a- matter- of- fact tone.

"**Yah, yah, I get it! I hate it sometimes when you're so smart."**

"**Part of my charms."**

"**But don't worry, I like you for it."**

"**You better! Let's go," **

We started walking towards the store when I think I just spotted two very familiar people. I squinted my eyes to have a better look- and they are familiar, indeed.

"**Hey Nathan, look over there!"**

**  
"Is that Lucas?"**

"**I think so."**

"**What's the matter?"**

"**He's with Brooke."**

"**So what? They're bestfriends. It's normal."**

"**Oh, do bestfriends kiss each other like that?" **I said as I pointed towards their direction.

"**Ok- why does it seem to me like they're acting so couple-y?" **

"**That's for us to know and find out. Something really is going on with them."**

"**What are you going to do?"**

"**Come on, let me handle this. Just go along with the plan."**

"**What is the plan?"**

"**Wait and see."**

We headed towards the store and pretended like we didn't know they're there.

"**Brooke? Lucas? Is that you?" **I acted.

"**Haley! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" **Brooke asked.

"**Same thing you're doing- shopping!"**

"**You're with Nathan?" **Lucas asked.

"**Yah. He's just outside."**

"**So…"**

"**What?" **Brooke asked.

"**So…did we miss anything?" **I asked, looking directly at their interlocked hands.

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**So…"**

"**What?" I **asked.

"**So…did we miss anything?" **Haley asked, looking directly at their interlocked hands.

The moment she asked, Lucas and I broke off.

"**What do you mean?" **I asked nervously.

"**Ok fine, I'll go straight to the point. Are you two together? You better answer me honestly, MS. Brooke Penelope Davis. You know I know it and I hate when you're lying."**

"**Together? Brooke and I? Where did you get that?" **Lucas asked.

"**You're asking me where I got that? Seriously?"**

"**As a heart attack."**

"**I can't believe both of you! Ok, let me count down the proofs I have just gathered. Number one, I have seen both of you kiss before you entered this store. Number two, you have interlocked hands a while ago. Number three, both of you are acting so couple-y. Number four, both of you are so red from blushing already and you have goofy smiles on your faces, just like what Nathan and I had when we just got together. And lastly, I'm gonna beat you both to death if you don't tell me right now- seriously!"**

"**Ok fine, you got us! We're together. Happy now?" **I said deadpan.

"**OH MY GOSH!!! OH MY GOSH!!! I knew it!" **Haley shrieked.

"**Shut up Hales! We're in the store!" **

"**I don't care! I'm so happy for the both of you! When did this exactly happen?"**

"**Christmas Eve- she came over to our house." **Lucas answered.

"**Really?! Finally! You two snapped out of your thoughts! I can't believe it!"  
**

"**You better do 'cause I'm not going to let go of this girl over her until I die," **Lucas said, hugging me closer to him.

"**That's so sweet! Oh look! You two are wearing same pairs of rings! Where did you guys get it?"**

"**This one is from the Formal, the other something I bought for us." **I said.

"**Awww, that is so cute! Remind me to tell Nathan to get us one of this, will you?"**

"**Whatever you say, Hales!" **I said.

"**Oh my gosh! You have to tell how it all happened- as in from the start. You have to tell me every single detail. Promise?"**

"**Do I have to?"**

"**Yes! As my bestfriend, yes, you have to tell me!"**

"**Fine! I promise!"**

"**Good! Let's go find somewhere to hang out, and you can tell me all the details!"**

"**Right now?!"**

"**Of course right now! When do you want?! Next Christmas?! Nu-uh, Brookie! We're doing it right here and right now!"**

"**What did we get ourselves into?" **I whispered to Lucas.

"**I have no idea," **Lucas answered back as he kissed my cheek.

**----------**

_**AN: I had fun writing this chapter! I actually laughed while typing it! I hope you'll enjoy reading as much as I did.**_

_**Well, did you guys like it? Hated it? DROP A REVIEW!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	50. Spread the Love

_**Orange County, California**_

_**December 31, 2012; 10: 14 AM**_

_**Lucas Scott's Car**_

**LUCAS' POV**

"**Hey Nathan, what do you think of Cabo?" **I asked Nathan on the phone.

"_**It's a great place. A nice place for vacation, actually. Why?"**_

"**How would you like to go there for New Year's Eve?"**

"_**Today? Cabo? That would be great! You have plans?" **_

"**I was actually thinking of bringing the girls with us."**

"_**I'm sure they will be overjoyed- more than overjoyed, I think."**_

"**Sweet! Meet me over at Brooke's house right now. Bring Haley with you, alright? But don't tell anything about it to her. Let's surprise them."**

"_**Yah…sure. No problem, man!"**_

"**Ok…meet you up in 10."**

"_**We'll be there."**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**Good morning, Broody!" **I said to Lucas as he came in through the back door.

"**How do you know it was me?"**

"**Duh! Spiky hair, 6 feet tall…I will know you better than everybody else."**

"**Whatever."**

"**Hey, you're forgetting something."**

"**What is it?"**

"**My morning kiss."**

"**Oh, am I required to give you one every morning?" **Lucas asked playfully as he came over to my place.

"**As my boyfriend, yes. You are to give me one."**

"**Well, in that case, good morning to my Pretty Girl," **he said as he kissed me until we were both out of breath.

"**Woah! That was more like it!"**

"**You deserve it! Besides, today is a very special and exciting for you."**

"**Beside from New Year's Eve, I can't think of any other reason to be excited about."**

"**Just wait."**

"**For what?"**

"**For---"**

Just then, we heard persons shouting from the living room.

"**Haley? Nathan? What are you guys doing here?" **I asked.

"**I have no idea. Nathan just said we have to be here." **Haley answered.

"**Right on time, Nate!" **Lucas said.

"**Right on time for what?" **Haley and I asked while eyeing them suspiciously.

"**Ok, we are thinking, how do you guys like Cabo?"**

"**Ohh… I so wanna go there! It's like a very cool place to hang out." **I said.

"**I agree, Brooke! We should totally go there on summer!" **Haley suggested.

"**What if we tell you that, summer just got a little bit earlier?" **Nathan asked.

"**We'll say, what the hell are you talking about?" **I asked.

"**Nathan and I decided to take you guys to Cabo today- for New Year's Eve. It's just the 4 of us and we'll celebrate it together. I have a friend of mine who owns the villa there and he agreed to let us rent it for a couple of day- well, that is if you guys want to come with us."**

"**AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" **Haley and I shrieked in happiness.

"**So is that a yes?" **Nathan asked.

"**Are you freaking serious?! Of course we'd like to go! There's no question in that!" **Haley shouted.

"**Glad to hear you guys like it. Better start packing and we'll leave as soon as possible. Let's meet back here and we'll go together. Fine with you? " **Lucas asked.

"**Sounds like a plan to me. Whose car will we be taking?" **I asked.

"**My car." **Lucas answered.

"**I call for the music and CDs," **I shouted.

"**I call for the chips and other food," **Nathan suggested.

"**So that leaves me with the camera. I have it covered," **Haley said.

"**Ok, it seems like everything's fine. Remember guys, be here as soon as you're packed. We have to leave ASAP. Got it?"**

"**Got it!" **all of us said.

"**AHHHH! We're going to Cabo! We're going to Cabo!" **Haley shouted again.

"**I know! I can't believe it! We are so going to have so much fun!" **I said.

"**If I know this is how they would react, I should have never suggested it," **Lucas sort of whispered to Nathan, who just laughed at Lucas' comment.

"**I know, man." **Nathan answered as he stifled a laugh.

"**I heard you, Lucas!" **I said as I sent him a glare.

"**Uh- oh! Someone's sleeping on the couch!" **Haley sing- songed.

"**At least I'm not the one who's not getting any tonight," **Nathan said.

"**Hey! That goes for you too, Nathan!" **Haley said.

After Haley said that, all of us erupted into loud laughter. I guess we're pretty much excited for this little road trip we're going to have.

**----------**

_**AN: How I wish I was the one who's going to Cabo! Haha…anyways, liked it? Hated it? DROP A REVIEW!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	51. Friction

_**Orange County, California**_

_**December 31, 2012; 5: 38 PM**_

_**Cabo, San Lucas**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**Gosh! I can't believe it! We're finally here! In Cabo!" **I said in amazement.

"**Me too, Brookie! Who's ready to soak up the sun? I know I am!" **Haley asked.

"**I'll go with you!" **Nathan said.

"**How about you, Brookie?" **Haley asked.

"**I think I want to check out the rooms first. Then I'll see if I can go along. I feel at bit a tired from the trip. Lucas can go with you, I think."**

"**ME? As much as I want to, I think I should stay with you." **Lucas said.

"**No, you should go with them. I'll be fine." **I answered.

"**I insist." **Lucas said.

"**If you say so."**

"**Well then, we'll go ahead. Come on, Nate." **Haley said.

"**Hey Nate, the villa's over there. There are 2 bedrooms in there. Brooke and I will share in one, you and Haley could occupy the other." **Lucas said.

"**Ok. See you later, man!" **

"**Brooke, you ready to settle in?"**

"**Totally. Let's go, Boyfriend!"**

Lucas and I proceeded to the villa. When we finally settled in our rooms, my breath was caught in my throat. The room was so amazing! And so huge, too! And there's a balcony! I ran over to look outside. The view was so breathtaking! It was overlooking the pool and almost the whole island of Cabo! I breathed deeply and thought, "This is the life!"

I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling- the excitement that is taking over within. A lot of good things have been happening in my life so far, and this is definitely one of them.

After a few minutes, I felt Lucas' presence behind me. He snaked his arms to my waist and put his head on my shoulder. I smiled to myself.

"**Like the place?" **he asked.

"**Love it is more fit for the sentence. It's like love at first sight."**

"**I knew you'd like it. Wait a minute, I thought you're tired."**

"**I lied."**

"**Because?"**

"**I'd like to spend some time alone…with you."**

"**Good thing I didn't go with them then."**

"**I was really hoping a while ago that you would not."**

"**I knew you had other things in mind."**

After a moment of silence, I spoke up.

"**I can't believe it."**

"**Believe what?"**

"**Things have been doing well for us."**

"**I agree. It's like everything slowly are happening in place."**

"**I know! First you broke up with Peyton, which is a first. Never thought you'd snap out of your 'Dreamworld.'"**

"**Hey! It wasn't a "Dreamworld"- it was for real!"**

'**So you're saying you're regretting that you broke up with Peyton?" **I said as I faced him. He can't be serious, can he?

"**I'm regretting it." **he said seriously. I can't believe him!

"**Are you freaking serious?! Then why are you still with me? Go back to her if that's what you want!" **I said, my voice rising a little.

"**Hey, calm down, Brooke!" **he said, laughing a little.

"**You're laughing at this?! And you're asking me to calm down?! Lucas! What are you?!"**

"**You haven't let me finish yet. I'm regretting it, alright? It's my choice that I went after her."**

"**What is the difference, Luke?" **I said exasperatedly.

"**It's also my choice that I broke up with her. I'm regretting that I took on the challenge of becoming her boyfriend without actually thinking about it."**

"**Still not getting it!"**

"**But what I regret the most is, I started to look for the "one" at the farthest places. I looked here and there. But I'm so stupid not to think that it has been with me all along. She has been around me all the years- and I was so blind not to see it." **he said, a slow grin creeping up to his face.

"**Oh…" **That was all I could muster. I feel so embarrassed! Here was I ranting about Lucas' ex-girlfriend without even realizing what he was about to say.

"**Still angry?" **he asked as he held me by the waist and held me close to him.

"**I'm sorry. I overreacted. I just feel so insecure with Peyton."**

"**Hey, look at me. Don't you ever compare yourself with Peyton. You are far greater than she is. Besides, she's part of the past. You are my present, and hopefully my future."**

"**That's so sweet! Wait, are you proposing?" **I asked as my face turned serious.

"**Not now. But in the future, perhaps." **

"**Oh…you know that I love you, right? As in to death!"**

"**Yeah, and I love you too- to death! Why? What's the matter?"**

"**Nothing. Just felt like I haven't said it to you in a while. I'm glad I'm with you, Broody."**

"**Me too, Cheery! I can never say how much! You make me feel so happy all the time- like, I'm always at the top of the world."**

"**Is that so?" **

"**Yup. And I feel like it's better to be alone than be with somebody else that's not you."**

"**I love you for saying that."**

"**And I love you for always understanding me. You are the greatest, Cheery." **He said as he brushed his lips against mine.

"**Hey you two, are you going to spend all of your time here saying 'I love you' to each other and showering each other with compliments? Come on! That's not what we came here for, right?" **someone shouted beneath us. We looked down and saw Nathan and Haley by the pool. Obviously, they have been watching us all along.

"**Nathan's right, you know! You guys better soak up the sun before it's all gone! Come on, it's Cabo! It's our place to be! Let's enjoy it!" **Haley said before she and Nathan swam again.

"**So, you wanna join them?" **Lucas asked me.

"**Definitely! But I promise, there's gonna be a 'me- and- you' time again later."**

"**Oh really? Well then, I'm certainly looking forward to that! I can't wait 'til later!"**

"**Only if you promise to be a good boy."**

"**If that's the case, I promise to be good boy."**

"**Come on! They're waiting for us."**

Lucas and I were hand in hand as we walked out of the room. None of us has spoken a word as we made our way to the pool. But instead, we had smiles on our faces. We are glad that we definitely did this vacation!

**-----------**

_**AN: I'm SOOO gushing about Brucas right now! I can just imagine how they are like if this was actually happening on the show, and on real life too, I wish! Anyways, you want to comment about something? Let me know in your reviews! **_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	52. A New Beginning

_**Orange County, California**_

_**December 31, 2012; 11: 34 PM**_

_**Cabo, San Lucas**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

At the end of the movie, Haley and I were almost hugging each other and crying our hearts out. We looked at both of our sides and saw that Lucas was already playing with his PSP, and Nathan was listening to his iPod. Both men were clearly not paying any attention to the movie ever since it began. Haley and I looked at each other and knew what we are supposed to do.

I turned off Lucas' PSP and smacked him on the chest.

"**Oww! What did you do that for? I was in level 10, for your information! And that was the highest level! Darn it!" **Lucas grumbled.

"**And I don't freaking care! You're trading me for your game?! You should have told me that from the start, Lucas!" **I said while slapping his shoulders.

"**I'm sorry, alright!" **He said, whole laughing.

"**And you're laughing at this? What is so freaking funny? The Notebook is never funny! If it hasn't occurred to both of you yet, Haley and I here have been crying our hearts out every single time we watch this movie! And you don't freaking give a damn! You are so sucky boyfriends!" **I said, pouting.

"**Brooke, please, don't give me that look. Besides, The Notebook was never our thing."**

"**But you promised to sit through the whole movie, even thought it's a chick flick."**

"**I know! I know! I'm sorry, alright?"**

I was silent. I listened to Haley as she scolded Nathan like a child.

"**And what's your excuse, Mister?" **Haley asked.

"**I was bored." **Nathan said exasperatedly.

"**You were bored?! Now that wasn't I didn't know and love."**

"**Come on, Hales, don't use that line against me."**

"**Why not?! It's true. Like Brooke said, you and Lucas promised to watch this film with us- and here I find you listening to your iPod. What kind of crap is that?"**

"**OK, I admit- I'm sorry. And Hales, you and Brooke, no offense, are being irrational with this. It's just a movie."**

"**NO, you are so not getting it, Nathan! The Notebook is **_**the**_** movie! I swear every girl has watched it!"**

"**Fine! I guess we can never win this conversation, right Lucas?"**

"**I think so, Nate." **Lucas said.

"**How can we make it up to you?" **Nathan asked.

Haley and I were silent. I stood up to go to our room's balcony. Call me irrational or anything- but that wasn't my boyfriend back there. My boyfriend supports me in anything I do.

**LUCAS' POV**

I watched as Brooke stood up to leave. After a few minutes, I followed her. I guess she's not going to let me get away this one.

I entered our room and saw her standing by the balcony- her now favorite place. I silently walked and stood beside her. I took a deep breath and said,

"**Are you seriously angry with me for not watching that chick flick with you?"  
**

"**No."**

"**Then why are you angry at me?"**

"**Because, you are so not acting my boyfriend right now."**

"**I'm not?"**

"**You aren't."**

"**Then tell me, how should I act?"**

"**Just the way I loved you."**

"**And what exactly is that?"**

"**You know what I loved in you?"**

"**Obviously no. Tell me. I'm all ears."**

"**I loved you for always being there for me, supporting me. Although I know we do not exactly have the same interest, but just the fact that I see you trying your best to support me is a lot. But I'm not seeing that. If I could've known that this is what would happen, I think we should---"**

"**HOLD UP! Wait a minute! Don't even say the word!"**

"**I'm serious, Lucas."**

"**I'm serious too."**

"**I'm sorry, alright? I guess I'm being a sucky boyfriend, huh? I'm sorry. i'll do anything I can to prove and show you that you're not wrong in thinking that I am the **_**one**_**. I am the guy for you, Brooke Davis."**

"**Then show it."**

"**I am and I will. Just give me time. And just trust me."**

"**I trust you, Luke- more than you'll ever know."**

"**Just a question…"**

"**Shoot!"**

"**Were you really angry about me not watching The Notebook?'**

"**Honestly, no- I'm just wanting you to realize something."**

"**Good thing you cleared that up! And that something- it has been realized."**

"**Good! Hey look at the time, it's almost New Year."**

We just fell silent and watched the stars. Everybody's probably celebrating right now. We heart the door creak open and saw Nathan and Haley come in.

"**Just making sure there was no blood on the walls," **Haley joked.

"**You and Brooke patched up?' **Nathan asked me.

"**Yup. You?"**

"**Turns out that my girlfriend here is just trying to beat the hell out of me. She's not really angry, right Hales?" **

"**Yup. I just can't imagine the look he had in his face while he thought I was really angry. It's just priceless!" **Haley said while laughing hard.

"**Enough. Hey guys, we brought in some champagne. New Year is up in just a few seconds." **Nathan said.

"**We know, doofus!" **all of us said.

Just then, we saw fireworks on the atmosphere. We all looked at each other and smiled.

"**Guess it's already the New Year!" **I said as we cracked the booze open.

We filled our glasses with champagne and prepared to say cheers.

"**Cheers for a brand new year," **Brooke said.

"**For a fresh start- with no problems, I hope," **Haley said.

"**For tighter bonds of friendship," **Nathan said.

"**For love and trust to be above our relationships and hope they will last," **I said.

"**CHEERS! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" **The 4 of us shouted.

I looked at Brooke, who was looking at me with sparkle in her eyes. I smiled at her and kissed her. She put her hands on my back and mine on her back. I can feel her smile against my lips.

"**ewww! Guys, get a room!"**

We pulled back from each other and noticed that we were both blushing.

"**As a matter of fact, this is our room." **I said.

"**oh right! Sorry, we'll get going then, right Nate?" **Haley said.

"**Of course! You two would want to spend some time…errr…alone." **Nathan said while he smiled.

**See you in the morning, you two!" **Brooke called after them.

We smiled at each other as we hear the door close.

"**Sooo…what do you want to do?" ** I asked her.

She smiled at me, as if suggesting something. Now what is playing in her mind again?

**-----------**

_**AN: Now what would Brooke wanna do? Suggest me something guys! Let me know in your reviews! Please review!**_

_**Please encourage others to read my story too! I need all the reviews I can get! Thanks!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	53. Treasure It While It Still Lasts

_**Cabo, San Lucas**_

_**January 1, 2013; 12: 03 AM**_

_**Brooke and Lucas' Room**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**Sooo…what do you want to do?" ** Lucas asked me.

I smiled at him, as if suggesting something.

"**Well, Broody Boyfriend, I prepared something for us…outside."**

"**Did you?" **he asked as his eyebrows shot up.

"**Umm….fine…I didn't. I just like to say that I did so we could go outside."**

"**You're a liar, Miss Pretty Girl. Good thing I had something prepared for us and this is not a lie." **

"**Fine! Fine!" **I said as I pouted.

"**Come on, let's go outside." **He said as we walked out hand in hand.

We went to the garden and I was amazed.

"**How come you never told me there was a garden in here?" **I asked.

"**Because, number 1, I wanted it to be a surprise. And, number 2, you never asked."**

"**Well you sure did surprise me."**

"**And one more thing…look over there."**

I looked at what he is pointing to and fell my jaw drop in awe. It was a beautifully decorated gazebo with all these twinkling lights.

"**What is that?"**

"**That is a candlelit dinner- sort-of-breakfast for two."**

"**You did this? For me?"**

"**Well, not really. I just did that because I was freaking starving." **He joked.

"**Yah, whatever. Shut up!" **I said as I hit him on the chest.

"**Of course I did that for you. You deserve it."**

"**Thank you."**

"**Now, do want to go there or what?"**

"**Ok, let's go."**

We started eating there but said nothing. We kept on constantly stealing glances at each other and smiling. The food was great- all of our favorites were there. Not only that- there was also a violinist serenading us.

"**You done, Cheery?"**

"**Yup."**

"**Let's get out of here."**

"**Already?"**

"**Why? You want to do something else?"**

"**Kinda. But not in here."**

"**Oh…I get it! You want to make out already? Fine with me!" **

"**Shut up, you perv! I'm not talking about that!"**

"**Just kidding. So what do you want to do, Pretty Girl?"**

"**I wanna watch the stars and the fireworks- if there are still some."**

"**You wanna watch the stars and the fireworks? Right now?"**

"**Yes- Right now! So, come on!"**

I ran to the grass and lied on it.

"**Don't the stars look amazing, Broody?"**

"**I have to say they do look nice. Hey, look, there's a like a shape of a heart."**

"**Really? Where?"**

"**There, over there."**

"**Oh...yeah. It looks so nice and romantic, too."**

"**Just like you are." **He said as he looked at me.

"**I love you."**

"**I love you too." **He said as he kissed me. We started kissing on the grass as he went on top of me.

I just love this man so much! And I wish everyday would be like this.

My other was grabbing some flowers on the grass, ready to throw them at Lucas.

"**Lucas?" **I said, breaking off the kiss.

"**What?"**

"**These are for you." **I said as I threw the flowers at me and started running away.

"**You know that's not nice, Cheery. Looks like you're looking for trouble, huh?"**

"**Catch me if you can, Broody!**

"**Don't you dare me, Brooke!"**

Suddenly, Lucas was out of sight. I slowly made my way back to the house, watching out for him. Just then, I felt the sprinklers turn on.

"**AHHHH!!! Lucas, that is so not nice!!!" **I shouted at nobody.

"**That's why you for teasing me, Cheery!" **he said coming up behind me and tickling me.

"**Lucas, stop tickling me!!! I so hate you right now!"**

"**Yah…sure…but I'm sure you just can't wait to get your hands on me after this."**

"**In your dreams, Mister!"**

"**But you know you love me, right?" **he said playfully, while holding me in his arms.

"**Ha! You wish!"**

"**Well, that's my wish."**

"**Whatever. You still have a lot of things to do to make it up for me for wetting my favorite---" **I was suddenly cut off when Lucas' lips crashed on to mine. Instinctively, I put my arms around his neck as his arms were on my waist.

"**Well, did that make up for it?"**

"**Guess your wish has just been granted."**

**--------------**

_**AN: I'm feeling much better now. All of you guys have probably been well- fed with all these Brucas moments, so I think I'll squish in some drama to spice it up- still thinking what to put in though. You have any ideas? Let me know!**_

_**Review this chap!**_

_**Please encourage others to read my story too! I need all the reviews I can get! Thanks!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	54. That's What I Said

_**Cabo, San Lucas**_

_**January 1, 2013; 9: 44 PM**_

_**Living Room**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and I were sitting on a sofa in the living room, all of us bored out of our minds. No one hasn't spoken a word and the silence is slowly killing us all.

"**Guys, we're pathetic." **I said.

"**Yup." **Nathan said.

"**I hear 'ya." **Haley said, staring into space.

"**Tell me about it." **Lucas said.

"**Guys, come on! It still is New Year! Come on! Let's go out or do something! We can't stay here forever!" **I said.

"**What do you want to do?" **Nathan asked.

"**I don't know. I guess we could go to some bars." **I suggested.

"**I think that's a nice idea. What do you think, Luke?" **Haley said.

"**Let's go." **He said.

"**Thank God!" **The 3 of us said as if a prayer has been answered.

**LUCAS' POV**

After an hour and a half, Nathan and I were waiting for the girls to finish preparing. It has taken us forever to wait for them.

"**Haley, Brooke, if you don't go down here in 5 minutes, we are not going. Hurry up!" **I shouted from downstairs.

"**We'll be down in a minute." **One of them shouted.

"**This is why I don't like going out with them." **Nathan said.

"**I know! Tell me about it!" **I said.

A couple of minutes later, which seemed like eternity, the two girls went down.

"**Jeez, guys, you should have stopped hurrying us up. We didn't take that much time, right Brooke?" **Haley said.

"**Totally!"**

"**Whatever! Let's just go, alright?!" **I said exasperatedly, leaving them behind.

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**Whatever! Let's just go, alright?!" **Lucas said, somewhat angrily. What has gotten into them?

I looked at Nathan, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"**What's up with Luke?" **Haley whispered at me.

"**I don't know either." **I said

**----------------------**

_**Cabo, San Lucas**_

_**January 1, 2013; 10: 26 PM**_

_**Bar**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**Hey Broody, why so broody? What's up?" **I said as I caught up with him while entering the bar.

"**Nothing." **

"**Come on, I know you better than anyone else and I know there is something going on. Let it out, will you?"**

"**I said it's nothing. I'm going to get a drink. You want something?" **he snapped.

"**No, I'll be fine." **I answered, completely taken aback by his reaction.

I walked away from him, totally hurt with the way he's acting. What did I do to upset him?

I walked around the bar dazedly, still thinking about Lucas and with the way he's acting. Suddenly, I felt myself collide with someone I didn't notice that was in front of me.

"**Oh God! I'm so sorry." **I said, picking up the book which he was reading.

"**No, it's fine. Totally! I was not looking." **the person said.

"**That's silly! I was the one not looking where I was going." **I apologized again.

"**Wait a minute, Brooke? Is that you?" **the guy suddenly asked.

"**Yah, that's me. How come you know my name?"**

"**It's me! James from pre-school! Remember me?" **the guy, a.k.a James, asked.

"**James? Oh wait! Are you James as in the one I got in trouble with for accidentally splattering glue on Ms. Dalton's face?"**

"**You sure are Brooke Davis! Always the babbler! And yes, that James is me."**

"**Oh my gosh! I can't believe this!" **I said as I instinctively hugged him.

"**Me too, Brooke. Me too. It's been too long." **

"**I know! It has been way too long! So how are you doing?"**

"**I'm doing great, actually. I'm living in New York now, doing some modeling."**

"**Modeling, huh? That's nice! How come you moved out of Newport?"**

"**My dad got transferred so we have to move with him. How about you? How's life treating you?'**

"**Good! Very good, actually. I'm busy with all the school's activities. The principal made me the social chairperson. It's good I got a breather here in Cabo before I go back."**

"**I've always pictured you like that. Brooke Davis, the social butterfly."**

"**Stop it! But yah, I'm enjoying it. It's been fun. Wait, you here with your friends?"**

"**Yup- I mean, I should be. But I can't find any of them but they're probably just there somewhere. Even my girlfriend is nowhere to be found."**

"**Girlfriend, huh? Glad to see you happy with your lovelife, James!"**

"**Oops! Slip of the tongue. Hey, you know what, I think I just saw Lucas Scott come in here, too. You remember him, right? From our pre- school? The loner?" **he asked ironically.

"**Actually--" **

"**I knew that was him! Look, he's making his way towards us!" **he said, cutting me off.

I looked at what he's pointing at. There, indeed, was Lucas Scott! Looking as hot as ever! But something was wrong. As his blue eyes met my hazel ones, I knew there was something different. His eyes are not just piercing blue, they're icy blue, too. If only his eyes could shoot fire from them, I'm sure James and I are burnt right now. I'm so in deep trouble!

"**Brooke, here's your drink." **He said icily, while sending me a death glare.

"**Wait, you two know each other- well, besides from the fact that we've been in pre- school together?" **James asked.

"**What?! What are you talking about? Who are you?' **Lucas asked harshly.

"**I knew you'll not remember me! I'm James, from pre- school. And I just happened to bump into Brooke a while ago. Brooke, you've been in touch with him?" **James asked, pertaining to Lucas.

"**Actually, that was what I was about to say a while ago, before you cut me off. Lucas is actually my boyfriend now." **

"**Oh really? How did that happen?" **James asked.

"**Long story, ok? So shut it. And stop flirting with my girlfriend," **Lucas answered angrily.

"**Lucas!" **I said while closing my eyes so as not to burst.

"**Anyways, I think I'm going to go find my friends now. Nice seeing you again, Brooke. And Lucas." **James said, walking away from us.

"**What was that?!" **I asked Lucas.

"**What was what?"**

"**That! You just disrespected James! He's just talking to me, you know!"**

"**Flirting is more like it!" **he said smugly.

"**We were just talking! Nothing more! That was how you could have acted when you saw someone from your past!"**

"**No, I wouldn't! I'll just talk to them, not **_**flirt**_** with them."**

"**I can't believe you, Lucas! You are being irrational!"**

"**Oh, now I'm being irrational? If I'm irrational, then you are blind and numb, Brooke!"**

"**I'm blind?! And numb?! How?"**

"**You obviously can't see that the guy is flirting with you!"**

"**He is so not! We were just talking, Lucas!"**

"**Oh, really?! Does talking include hugging?! Don't you even deny it 'cause I saw with my own two eyes!"**

"**Lucas, this is the last time I will repeat myself! He's just a friend, a blast from the past. Of course, I'll hug him. But not in the way you think! Come on! What are you thinking?!"**

"**You want to know what I'm thinking? I think he likes you!"**

"**The guy doesn't like me! He has a girlfriend! Damn it!"**

"**Did you actually see him with her? What if he's inventing it?"**

"**Whether he's inventing it or not, I don't give a damn, ok?! Is that what you want to hear? I don't care if he has a girlfriend or not because I'm not interested in him!"**

"**But he's interested in you!"**

"**Lucas, you are being irrational and **_**way too**_** overprotective!"**

"**Now I'm being too overprotective?! Can't blame a guy for trying to guard his girlfriend!"**

"**And I love you for that! But you're taking this way too far!"**

"**This is not way too far, Brooke! I just can't let some guy flirt with you!"**

"**I know! But I can take care of myself! And I know my boundaries, Lucas! And will you just freaking step down from that pedestal and just admit that you're freaking jealous! That will make more sense!"**

"**Ok fine! I'm jealous, alright?!"**

"**Why?!"  
**

"**Because you seem way closer to him than me."**

"**Is that what you think?!"**

"**Yes."**

"**Then you're wrong, Lucas! You got it completely wrong! You were the one closing in on me a while ago! I was asking you what was wrong but you didn't say anything! I'm trying to make this work, Lucas! I want you to tell me if anything is wrong so we can talk about it! But clearly, you want to keep all those things bottled up inside."**

"**Let's suppose they are problems I'm keeping inside. There's no sense in talking about them with you. They're not for you to bear!"**

"**They are for me to bear! And I **_**want**_** them for me to bear! Because I love you, Lucas! And I want to be there for you- every single time! But you're clearly showing that you don't want me to."**

"**It's not that. I just don't want you to be burdened by them. The truth is, they're just nothing- nonsense."**

"**If they're just nothing, then why don't you say it?! We're together, Lucas! It's a promise I made to myself and you that I'll stick by you whatever happens. You're the one who's always distant when something is wrong!"  
**

"**I know! And I'm sorry, alright? For everything."**

"**Saying you're sorry will not make this work or solve this. You have to figure this out on your own, if you don't want me involved. One thing I know is, when I said I love you, I meant it and it comes with the fact that I am willing to give everything and every inch of me to you. I am willing to help you, support, or be whatever you want and need. But it's a two- way process, Luke. I cannot be the one who's always giving and taking, alright. And I thought, since we already know each other very well, this relationship will have the least problems or if there are any, I thought we could face through them easily. But obviously, I expected way too high and a lot from this relationship. I want to be honest with me, Luke- all the time. The truth is, I feel like I'm the one who's 100 serious about this. I'm the one who has completely laid my cards on the table. I gave everything and I'm willing to give more, if you just let me. I trust you, Lucas."**

I stopped for a while because the tears just won't stop falling. I'm finding these words hard to say because they are the truth. After a while, I continued…

"**I trust you with all of me, Lucas. I even said that I trust you not to break my heart. But slowly you're ripping it to pieces. I want to be with you, Luke. Not just physically be with you. But you're not letting me! And that's what I want, Luke. And that's what I thought you are doing. But it seems so obvious that you are not taking any step or chance to let yourself trust me and believe that everything will be OK as long as we are together and we will face them together. That's what I thought, Luke. But you are not freaking letting me in! And if this is the way it will always be and if this relationship is not bound by trust, then I suggest that…**

I closed my eyes and a few more tears fell. My voice seems choked, but I got to do this somehow- **for him, for me, and for us.**

"…**that we call it quits." **I finished. I looked up at him and saw that there are tears that are threatening to fall from his eyes, too. His face is just as shocked as mine.

"**You don't mean that." **He said, trying to contest with my decision.

"**I do. It's for you, for me, and for us. It's for the best."**

We both fell into silence. Just then, we saw Haley and Nathan coming towards us.

"**Hey man, what's up?' **Nathan asked as he saw Lucas' face.

"**Brooke, what's going on? Wait, are you crying?' **Haley asked.

I can't take this anymore! I started to run towards the run as the tears started to spill again. My brain's is replaying what had just happened back there and I'm crying because why does it have to end up this way.

"**BROOKE! BROOKE!"**

Those were the last words I heard from Haley before I exited from the bar.

**---------**

_**AN: So what do you think? You think we should let them be back together immediately or you guys want some more drama? Let me know!**_

_**Review this chap!**_

_**Please encourage others to read my story too! I need all the reviews I can get! Thanks!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	55. Came to the Rescue

_**Cabo, San Lucas**_

_**January 1, 2013; 10: 43 PM**_

_**Bar**_

**LUCAS' POV**

I can'tbelieve it! Brooke has just suggested that we call it quits!

I stood rooted to the spot, even though Nathan and Haley are already bombarding me with their questions.

"**Luke, what happened?" **Nathan asked.

"**Lucas Eugene Scott, you better tell me what happened! Right now!" **Haley said.

"**Brooke wants to break up with me." **I said softly.

"**What?! What did you do?" **Nathan said.

"**I said some stuff about her." **

"**What stuff?"**

"**I was jealous, ok? With some guy from our pre- school days she was talking to a while ago."**

"**You are one dead and stupid jerk, Lucas!" **Haley said while running away.

"**So what are you going to do?" **Nathan asked.

"**I have to find her."**

**BROOKE'S POV**

I went outside of the bar, to a dark alley behind it. I stood against the wall and started crying. Then, I heard footsteps coming near me. I wiped my tears away and tried to look at the person. But I can't see his face since it's so dark outside.

"**Hey there, Miss." **He said. I have to admit he's kinda creepy.

I said nothing.

"**Want some cigarettes?" **he offered.

"**No, thanks." **I said softly. I have to get out of here. I feeling scared right now. Where's Lucas?

"**Don't worry. I'm not some creepy guy." **He said while running his hand up and down my bare arm.

"**Get off of me! Don't touch me!" **I said, while swatting his arm and trying to run away.

I ran as fast as I could, but he has a way of catching up to me.

"**HEY!!!" **someone shouted.

I tripped into something and fell to the ground. He got hold of me and started playing at the hem of my clothes. I started crying frantically and silently prayed that someone would come to my rescue right now.

"**Get off of her! Right now, before I do something to you!" **the person said sternly. I looked up and saw Lucas in front of us. I can see his jaw clench and his knuckles turn white. You can just see the fury shoot out from his eyes.

"**Brooke, get behind me." **he ordered and I followed.

"**Hey man, just having fun with your girl."**

"**You don't have the right because, as you have pointed out, she is my girl."**

"**Whatever you say. But I can tell she's enjoying our 'tiny moment' back there, not until you interrupted us."**

"**You bastard!" **Lucas said as he punched the guy hard. I could tell the guy was really hurt because he was bleeding already.

"**Don't you ever try to do that again!" **Lucas threatened as we got out of the place.

"**The name's Chase, by the way." **the person shouted after us as he laughed evilly.

Lucas and I got in the bar. We sat down on one booth where Nathan and Haley were.

"**Hey Brooke, what happened?" **Haley asked.

"**Guys, could we have some moment alone, please? We obviously need to talk." **Lucas said.

When Nathan and Haley left, Lucas spoke up and said,

"**Brooke, are you alright?"**

When I shook my head, Lucas held me by the shoulders and kissed the top of my head. I'm still dumbfounded by what happened.

"**Don't worry. He's gone, ok? You'll be fine. I'm here."**

"**I know." **I said softly.

"**Brooke, I just want to let you know, I'm so sorry- for everything. I mean it."**

"**Me too.**

"**No, blame it on me. You're right, I was irrational and way too jealous. I should have trusted you from the start. I'm sorry."**

"**It's alright, Lucas. It's done. The important thing is, lesson learned."**

"**You, Brooke Davis, are the girl I do not deserve." **He said as he leaned in and kissed me.

"**Ok, so we'll assume that you guys have patched up." **Haley said while standing in front of us.

"**Yes." **I said.

"**So care to tell us what happened? WE feel like we missed out on a lot." **Nathan said.

"**We had an argument over something petty. And then, I found Brooke outside being harassed by someone." **Lucas said.

"**What??? Where's he? Let's go beat him up, man." **Nathan said while clenching his fists.

"**Done that already, Nate. I'll make sure to tell you when he strikes again."**

"**You better."**

"**So Brooke, are you alright now?" **Haley said.

"**Still shocked with what happened. But I'm better." **I said.

"**And Luke, I'm sorry for calling you a jerk earlier. But, now that I've realized it, you really are a jerk." **Haley joked.

"**It's fine, Hales. You were right anyway." **Lucas answered.

"**You guys want to get out of here. This bar sucks." **Nathan said.

"**Hell yeah!" **all of us answered.

**----------**

_**AN: I can't take it that Brucas are on good terms, so there you go. They're back together again. And one more thing, we have met Chase in this chapter. Will he stay for a few good chapters? I'll let you know!**_

_**Review this chapter! AND GUYS, DON'T WORRY, MORE DRAMA AHEAD FOR SURE! JUST WAIT AND SEE!**_

_**Please encourage others to read my story too! I need all the reviews I can get! Thanks!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	56. Just When You Thought It's Over

_**Orange County, California**_

_**January 15, 2013; 6: 34 AM**_

_**Davis' Residence**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

Our weekend in Cabo 2 weeks ago is a distant memory in my mind. Now, we are pushed back to our same, old lives, which mean my life revolves around school again. I was staring on the ceiling of my room, thinking back on our vacation. The "creepy stalker" thingy is now forgotten, too.

A smile crept onto my face as I felt myself get excited at the thought that I will see Lucas again at school.

I finished getting ready at school at around 7: 30 AM. I got out of our house and into my Bug, and proceeded to the school.

As I got out of the car, I went in search of Lucas. I passed by his locker and saw him talking to Peyton. What does this bitch want now?

**LUCAS' POV**

I arrived early at school today. I looked around the parking lot and didn't see Brooke's car there. Maybe she hasn't arrived yet. I decided to go to my locker to get some things.

From the mirror I had in it, I saw Peyton walking towards me. I suddenly panicked inside and thought of ways to not let her see me. But, I guess it's too late- she had seen me already!

"**Hey Lucas!" **she said.

"**Oh…hi Peyton."**

"**How was your vacation?"**

"**Good! Very good, actually."**

"**Really, huh? I called you on New Year's Eve to greet you. Your mom said you weren't there, you were in Cabo?"**

"**Yes, I was."**

"**And she also said you were with Brooke. Well, were you?"**

"**Uh- huh"**

"**So you two together now?"**

"**Uhh…" **I said, as I thought I saw a glimpse of Brooke.

"**Aww…come on, Luke. You can say it. It's not like we're together, right?" **she said, as she touched my arm.

"**Uh- huh." **I said distractedly.

"**Lucas, are you ok? You seem a little…distracted."**

"**Uh, yeah."**

Peyton and I looked back and saw Brooke walking towards us, with a stern expression on her face.

When she got near me, she pulled me in a hot, searing kiss.

What has she gotten into?

**BROOKE'S POV**

If this tramp wants game, then I'm up for it! Let's see who'll win this one.

I walked towards them with a serious look on my face. I went to Lucas and pulled him in for a kiss, which I'm sure sent Peyton crazy!

I pulled off and saw Lucas smile. I felt my cheeks flush a deep shade of red.

"**Good morning, baby." **I said.

"**Oh. I didn't know you got company. Hi, Peyton." **I said through my teeth.

"**Hi, Brooke." **She said angrily.

"**Don't you have to be off somewhere to? I don't know- your cheerleading practice full of dumb blondes perhaps?" **I said bitchily.

"**Actually, that's where I'm off to now. See you around, Luke." **She said defeated.

"**Nice one, Pretty Girl." **Lucas said as we were left alone.

"**Nice one yourself, Scott!" **I said as I pretended to be angry. OK, I'll admit it. I'm annoyed. Why does he have to talk with her?

"**What's with the tone?"**

"**Oh, I don't know- maybe because that tramp had just flirted with you."**

"**Peyton? Nah, we're just talking."**

"**Yes, Peyton- Peyton as in your tramp of an ex- girlfriend."**

"**You can't be jealous of her, can you?"**

"**You're damn right, I'm freaking jealous!"**

"**Aww…my Cheery's jealous."**

"**And don't you even make fun of it." **I threatened.

"**Hey, listen. Peyton and I, we're done- **_**way**_** done. She's history, she's in the past. And you're the present. I'm stuck with you, alright? And I'm happy I am. You just have to trust me, ok?"**

"**I trust you, Lucas. I just can't help but doubt sometimes. You know what that fake blonde can do."**

"**I know. I'm aware of it. Just trust me, ok?"**

"**Ok. I trust you."**

"**I just have to give to you, Cheery, that was one hell of a kiss you gave a while ago!"**

"**Glad you liked it!"**

"**Well, actually, I was hoping for some more."**

"**Don't push your chances, Luke. But, who knows? Maybe if you'll behave."**

"**Then, I'll be on my be best behavior, Ms. Davis."**

"**You better be."**

"**Hey, listen, I forgot something in my car."**

"**Oh, ok. Go meet me at my locker."**

"**Ok. See ya, Pretty Girl."**

I proceeded to my locker. As I got some of my things out, I can't help but overhear some freshmen girls gush over something- something which seems like a guy."

"**Oh my gosh! Have you seen the new guy on the basketball team!"**

"**That guy? Yah, I've seen him. And he is so damn gorgeous!"**

"**I know! I know! I purposedly passed by the men's shower room to look for something, and then I saw him! He has the best abs I have ever seen!"**

"**Oh my gosh! I can't wait to see him in that state either."**

"**Sadly, I don't know his name yet."**

"**Oh, I do!"**

"**What is it?"**

"**Chase."**

My senses suddenly became numb. My mind began to panic.

Chase?!

The new guy's name is Chase?!

Chase, as in the creepy guy Chase?

**-------------**

_**AN: It seems like we'll be seeing more of Chase in here. Brace youselves! It'll be big, nasty drama! But first, review this chapter!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	57. I Just Got To Shake It Off

_**Orange County, California**_

_**January 15, 2013; 2: 57 PM**_

_**Newport High; Parking Lot**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

I was sitting on one of the gazebos in the school, going over some Calculus notes. All of a sudden, my worries about that "Chase" went away. Lucas still doesn't know that he is in the school. Fortunately, I haven't bumped into "him" this day.

And I'm not planning to.

As I was reading my notes, I felt someone sit across me in the gazebo. I'm so certain it was Lucas.

"**Hey, Broo—" **I started. I stopped mid- sentence when I saw who it was.

"**Hey there, Miss." **The guy said.

Did he just call me Miss? Wasn't that what the creepy guy called me back in Cabo?

"**What are you doing here?" **I asked coldly.

"**Aside from studying here in Newport High, I have to say, stalking you."**

"**Oh really?! How come you know I go here?"**

"**Oh, haven't I told you? I'm a psychic." **He said as he snickered at me. Clearly, he's joking sarcastically.

"**You better stay away from me." **I warned as I gathered my things.

"**Why? You don't want to pick up what we left off in Cabo?"**

"**Trust me, I have no plan of doing so. Besides, don't you have something to do?"**

"**Oh, I do! You. I have to do you, if you know what I mean."**

"**You really are the creepiest guy I have ever known."**

"**Are you sure of that? The girls here don't seem to think so. I actually make them weak in the knees."**

"**Well, you make me sick to my stomach. And I'm warning you again, you better not talk to me again, or you'll regret it for sure."**

"**Why? You think your knight in shining armor will come to your rescue again? Hah! We'll see about that."**

"**What do you mean?!"**

"**Watch and see the show unfold one of these days."**

"**What are you talking about?!"**

"**Let's just say that one of these days, maybe your knight in shining armor will be shining no more."**

"**You better not do whatever it is you're planning."**

"**Oh, I don't have anything in mind. At least, not yet."**

"**You better not touch Lucas or me! Or I'm going to tell the principal."**

"**We'll see about that."**

"**Hey, do me a favor, leave **_**us**_** alone, will you?" **I said as I stood up.

"**Leaving already? Come on, sit down and let us enjoy this conversation," **he said as he touched my hand, which I clearly snatched away.

"**Let go of me! You really make me sick! Go to hell!" **I said as I walked off.

"**See you there, darling! The name's Chase, by the way." **He called off, just like what he did back at the bar.

I walked briskly out of the parking lot and into the hallways. I was so deeply engrossed in my thought about Chase that I didn't notice where I was going.

**LUCAS' POV**

I got out of class early and went in search of Brooke. I haven't seen her since lunch. I made my way to the parking lot to see if she has left already. On my way there, I saw here walking briskly and deeply flushed.

I walked to her direction to greet her. But she just continued walking right past me. What has gotten into her?

"**Brooke!" **I said from behind her. She was surprised when I called her.

"**Oh, Lucas! You scared me there! Wait, how did you get here?"**

"**I scared you?"**

"**Yes, you did."**

"**Well, you're the one that scared me. You were walking right past me. You didn't notice me walking to your direction, obviously. You're so engrossed with your thoughts. And you're flushed. Is everything ok?"**

"**Lucas, you have no idea." **She said as she came up to me and hugged me with all her might. Then, I felt my shirt get wet. Is she crying?

"**Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"**

"**He's here." **She said softly.

"**Who is?"**

"**The creepy guy you beat up in Cabo."**

"**What?! Are you serious? Brooke, are you hallucinating?"**

"**I'm not! I'm sure of it, swear! He even talked to me before I got here."**

"**You were talking to him? Did he do anything to you?!"**

"**No, I'm fine. Just a little shook up, maybe. You know what I think, you're the one who should be watching out."**

"**What?! What do you mean?"**

"**He said something against you. Like a threat."**

"**Don't listen to him, Brooke. He's just probably wanting to scare you. Trust me, whatever it is, we'll go through everything together."**

"**I know. I love you, Broody."**

"**Love you too, Cheery."**

**-------------**

_**AN: Sorry for the long wait, guys! I just really got caught up with the school activities! But I'm on a break right now, so I'll get to post a lot of chapters. So watch out for that!**_

_**And I was thinking of launching a new story. I had written a couple of chapters already. So let me know if you want me to post it. It's BRUCAS, of course!**_

_**Review this chapter!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	58. The World Just Keeps On Getting Smaller

_**Orange County, California**_

_**January 20, 2013; 10:23 AM**_

_**Newport High**_

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**Brooke, I heard about that "creepy guy" thingy." **Haley said.

"**Yah. Apparently, he's in this school, too."**

"**Is he? What's his name?"**

"**Chase, I think. Chase Adams."**

"**CHASE ADAMS???!!!"**

"**Yah, why?"**

"**That's who I am scheduled to tutor this semester."**

"**Oh my gosh, Hales! Small world! Have you met him?"**

"**Not yet. I'm just on my way there, actually. Trust me, I'm so not looking forward."**

"**Yeah, tell me about it. The other day, I was sitting on one of the bleachers in the parking lot and he was there. He, like, sat with me and talked to me."**

"**What did you do?"**

"**I talked to him, but not in a nice way. It was really creepy so I started going away. And you know what kept me thinking? Something he said about Lucas watching his back. It's like he has something bad planned for him."**

"**Don't worry, Brooke. I'm sure it's just nothing. Who knows, maybe he's just trying to scare you?"**

"**I hope you're right."**

"**Anyways, I have to get going now and tutor the infamous Chase Adams."**

"**And Hales, while you're at it, could you kill him for me and Lucas, please? Thank you!"**

"**With pleasure, Ms. Davis."**

"**Ok, see 'ya!"**

"**Hey Brooke, by the way, Principal Turner asked you to pass by his office today."**

"**Ok, thanks!"**

_Principal Turner's office_

"**Sir, you wanted so see me?"**

"**Ah, Ms. Davis. Yes. Please sit down."**

"**Is there a problem, sir?"**

"**No, not really. I hope you still remember your job as the Social Chair of this school."**

"**Of course."**

"**Well, the Prom is coming up, and I want you and your tram to start working on it. The theme, the decorations, everything…it's all on you."**

"**Oh…I can't believe the Prom's nearing."**

"**It is nearing. So I want you to start preparing now. Is that clear, Ms. Davis?"**

"**Yes, sir."**

"**Wait, one more thing, do you have anything to do this afternoon?"**

"**I'm not sure yet."**

"**Well, if you don't, would you mind touring Mr. Chase Adams around the school?"**

"**Uhh…Chase…Chase Adams?"**

"**Yes, the new student. But if you're busy, it's perfectly fine. I'll just assign him to somebody else. But you know, he was asking me to ask you to tour him. You seem special to him. Have you known each other before?"**

"**No, hell no! This is the first time I have actually heard of him."**

"**So, what now, Ms. Davis? Is it a yes or a no?"**

"**No can do, Mr. Turner. I'm sorry. I just remembered I have to set a meeting with my team. For the Prom."**

"**It's fine. I'm counting on your team to set a very good prom this year."**

"**Sure, sir. You could count on us."**

"**You could count on us."**

"**Ok, you may leave now."**

After getting out of Turner's office, I breathed a sigh of relief. I have successfully got my way out of the "touring- Chase" thingy. I'm just wondering how Haley is doing with Chase.

**HALEY'S POV**

"**Hey, sexy, are you my new tutor?" **Chase asked me as I went in the tutoring center.

"**No, I will just be a pain in your ass. How does that sound?"**

"**Feisty, I like that."**

"**Whatever! And FYI, I'm taken."**

"**I don't care. I'm up for a threesome."**

"**Could you shut up for a minute? Before I start tutoring you, I have a few rules. Number one, you have to be present every session. Whenever I reschedule, you have to be there, too- NO BUTS! Number two, you have to listen to every word I say and teach. Number three, I have the right to get cranky when you're being stubborn. And since you're the infamous Chase Adams, I have 2 good extra rules for you."**

"**I could kiss you anytime I want?"**

"**No. More like, I could beat you up anytime I want if you screw with any of my friends. And I will ask Turner to kick you out if you keep on smart- talking me. Got that?"**

"**Whatever you say."**

"**Good. Now down to business."**

**----------------**

_**AN: How'd ya liking the –not- so- big- drama so far? Trust me, it will get better and bigger the next time. Of course, I have a few shockers ahead.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	59. Be Careful

_**Orange County, California**_

_**January 21, 2013; 1: 52 PM**_

_**Tutoring Center**_

**HALEY'S POV**

Ok, so I'm stuck in another hair- knotting tutoring session with Chase.

"**Ok, so in order for you to get the value of the unknown, you have to transpose the constants to the other side so that the unknown will be left on the other side," **I said

"**Wait, hold up! I'm not getting any of this."**

"**It's because you don't like to get it."**

"**What is this topic, anyway? Calculus?"**

"**NO, it's algebra, you dumbass! Gosh! Even a fourth grader could answer this!"**

"**Well, I'm not a fourth grader."**

"**But your mind is."**

"**Could you start at the beginning?"**

"**Chase, we've been going in circles already."**

Then, his cellphone rang.

"**Wait a minute, I have to take this."**

He stood up and took the call. I can't understand what they were talking about. But I could hear everything he's saying.

"**When will be your operation?"**

"**I'll be there. And don't worry about the money, I've got it covered."**

"**Don't ask where I got it. At least I have it, ok?"**

"**I'll pass by there later. Bye."**

After hanging up, he went back.

"**Who was that?" **I asked.

"**None of your business."**

"**Ok…let's just---"**

"**Wait, I'm sorry. I'm just going through a lot nowadays. I'm sorry for springing on you."**

"**This is weird…but, it's fine. I totally understand."**

"**Thanks."**

"**Chase, one question?"**

"**Shoot."**

"**Are you often misunderstood?"**

"**Not often, but always. They always see me as the cocky one."**

"**Well, aren't you?"**

"**It's just how I hide my problems. I have my own problems, too, you know."**

"**Oh…I see."**

"**Algebra?"**

"**Right. Let's go back."**

Then, his phone rang again.

"**Hold that thought. Do you mind me talking the call here?"**

"**Sure."**

Clearly, he's talking to another person.

"**You want me to do that to him now?"**

"**What about the chick? What if she's with him?"**

"**Will you really pay for the operation?"**

"**Yeah. Whatever. I'll do it. Bye."**

He looked disappointed.

"**Hey, before we have another round of algebra, can I just go to the comfort room first?"**

"**Sure. I'll wait here."**

"**Ok. Hang on."**

He left. Then, I noticed he didn't take his phone with him. My hands were itching to touch it and find out who he was talking with. But I thought I should not.

But I should. Just a tiny, little peek.

But it's so wrong.

Oh, what the hell!

I looked around to see if anybody was watching. I opened it and looked into his calls. The latest one was from an unknown number. But it looks familiar.

I looked into my own phone and searched for the number. My eyes widened as I saw who the person was. I immediately put back the phone into its place as I saw Chase coming back.

"**Are you ok? You look flushed." **He said.

"**I'm fine. Just a little headache. You know what, Chase, let's just have a 10- minute break. Let's resume at around 2: 30."**

"**Oh ,ok."**

I immediately gathered my things and headed to the comfort room. I leaned on the sink and breathed deeply.

My mind is still wondering why _**she **_called Chase. But what does she have to do with him?

Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be dirty and evil.

I just hope it doesn't concern Brooke nor Lucas.

**-----------**

_**Orange County, California**_

_**January 21, 2013; 9: 34 PM**_

_**Neighborhood**_

**LUCAS' POV**

"**So, will you pick me up tomorrow morning?" **Brooke asked me.

"**Of course. Just like always."**

"**I should probably go in now. My dad's probably looking for me."**

"**Ok. Love you, Cheery."**

"**Love you, too, Broody."**

I decided to walk on my way back to the house and enjoy the cool air. Just then, a man dressed in black punched me in the stomach out of nowhere.

When I fell to the ground, he picked me up and carried me to a dark alley. There, he punched me some more until I felt myself bleed. I couldn't fight back because I felt so weak, that I couldn't bring myself to stand up.

After a few minutes, which seemed like forever, he finally got tired of beating me up. He left me there on the ground, almost out of life.

I got my phone out of my pocket and called whoever was first in my phonebook.

After a few rings, no one is still answering. Then I felt someone pick it up. But I couldn't muster any words to say as my world became black.

**--------**

_**AN: What's happening to Chase? Is he really just misunderstood? What's going to happen to Lucas? Will he be ok? Who's going to come for him?**_

_**All questions may, or may not, be answered on the next chapter. So tune in!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fic: Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. She's also an awesome writer! Her stories rock They're also BRUCAS! So to all Brucas fans, it's atreat for all of us!**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	60. Honesty Is Sometimes Not the Best Policy

_**Orange County, California**_

_**January 22, 2013; 6: 34 AM**_

_**Nathan Lee's Residence**_

**LUCAS' POV**

I woke up with the feeling of a sore face and a throbbing stomach. As I opened my eyes, I recalled what happened last night. Someone sure did beat me up, I just don't know who.

Wait a minute, where am I?

"**Hey man, how are you feeling?" **someone asked me.

Nathan? Is this Nathan's house?

"**Nate, how did I get here?"**

"**I take it that you don't remember. You passed out at some dark alley. You called me, remember?"**

"**No. All I remember is I called someone. But I'm not sure who."**

"**Well, you did call me. I had number traced, that's why I found you. What happened to you, anyways?"**

"**I don't know. I remembered walking Brooke home and then out of nowhere someone beat me up. I didn't even get to see his face."**

"**Right. So you need anything?"**

"**I have a sore face and a stomach that's killing me. I think I'll be fine. Thanks, Nate."**

"**Anytime, Luke."**

"**Nate, can you please not tell Brooke about this?"**

"**You know you should."**

"**I just don't want her worrying about me."**

"**Suit yourself. But you know she's going to ask, right?"**

"**Yah. I'll guess I'll have to deal with that."**

Oh shoot! Speaking of Brooke, I still have to pick her up for school.

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**Lucas Scott, you are so late! And so dead!"**

"**I'm sorry. I overslept."**

"**Overslept, huh?"**

"**Yah, come on. Let's go."**

"**Wait a minute, what happened to your face. You're bruised, and you have cuts all over. Did someone beat you up?"**

"**Nah, I just fell from the bed."**

"**And accidentally cut yourself? Ha! Nice try, Mister! What the hell happened?"**

"**The cuts, I got this morning. I was trying to chop something when the knife slipped. And the face, I really got it from falling off the bed."**

"**Are being completely honest with me right now?"**

"**Yes. I promise!"**

"**Well then, I believe you. Does it hurt?"**

"**Not really, it just stings. But I'll be fine."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yes. Besides, you have a lot on your shoulders right now. I don't want you to worry. I know you're all hectic with the Prom."**

"**But I can't help but worry."**

"**Do not worry about me. It's just my clumsiness, ok? But it's nothing."**

"**You look hurt. And it looks like someone beat you up."**

"**Brooke, for the 100****th**** time, I'm ok. Stop worrying. Having you here is enough."**

"**If you say so. Anyways, I have to run. Gotta meet up with some people for the Prom."**

"**Love yah, Broods!"**

"**Love yah too, Cheery!"**

**LUCAS' POV**

I breathed a sigh of relief when Brooke went away. At least I didn't get caught. Then, I saw Nathan coming towards me…with Haley. Here goes another one!

"**Hey Luke! Holy crap! What happened to you?" **Haley asked.

"**I fell off the bed." **I said casually. Nathan looked at me weirdly.

"**And got yourself cut? What does your bed have? Built- in knives?"**

"**The cuts, I got this morning. I tried chopping something and the knife slipped."**

"**Uh- huh. Sure. Have fun with the lies, Luke. I'm sure Brooke will not be happy when she finds out you're lying to her. I suppose you have seen her already?"**

"**Yup. Believe me, Hales. That's all that happened. Jeez! You guys are worse than my mother."**

"**Sorry for worrying." **She said sarcastically.

"**Anyways, I've got to run. See ya!"**

"**Hey, Luke, just so you know, I'm not buying what you said. I think what really happened is a lot worse than what you're saying"**

"**Whatever, Hales."**

**HALEY'S POV**

Did Lucas just fall off the bed and his face bruised? I don't think so!

"**Do you believe Lucas?" **I asked Nathan.

"**Mm-hmm."**

"**What's with the 'mm-hmm?' You know something, do you?"**

"**Maybe, maybe not."**

"**Nathan! Tell me! Lucas told you something, huh? **

"**I'm sorry, Hales. I'm sworn to secrecy."**

"**Ha! So now you're choosing Lucas over me?"**

"**That's not the point, Hales. The point is, Lucas is also my friend. He told me something he doesn't want the others to know."**

"**Even Brooke? His girlfriend?"**

"**Yup. He doesn't want her to worry about him."**

"**Worry about him being what?"**

"**That, I cannot tell."**

"**Come on, Nathan! I am this close to finding out something about Chase!"**

"**What?! Who's Chase?"**

"**Chase is the guy I'm tutoring now. And the guy who tried to harass Brooke back at Cabo. Haven't I told you that before?"**

"**The harassing part, I know. And the tutoring part. I can't believe that it's the same person. Anyways, what are you close to finding out about him?"**

"**I cannot tell that to you, Mister. I'm sworn to secrecy."**

"**To whom?"**

"**To myself."**

"**Ok, I'll make you a deal. You tell yours, I'll tell mine."**

"**Now you're interested, huh? Why, may I ask, do you want to know?"**

"**Lucas and Brooke are our friends. At least we know if they're in for trouble, right?"**

"**You have a point. Ok, so you go first."**

"**But, before I tell it, you have to swear that everything we'll tell each other will be between us only. Swear?"**

"**I swear, Natey. Now, come on, tell me! I'm dying to know!"**

"**Last night, Lucas walked Brooke home. Then, out of nowhere, some guy beat him up and dragged to an alley. He didn't recognize the person but he beat Lucas pretty bad."**

"**Ouch! I knew there was something more to it!"**

"**But, please, don't tell Brooke! Even if she is your bestfriend! I'm begging you!"**

"**Yah, yah. Ok, here's what I have found out so far. While I was tutoring Chase, someone called him, someone like his mom or family member, I think. And they were talking about an operation. Chase said he has the money for that and he doesn't want the person where he got it."**

"**And?"**

"**I'm sensing that he got the money from something or someone illegal. And he sounds irritated, too."**

"**Your point?"**

"**And then another person called him. They were discussing about something, like something he has to do for that person. I'm assuming it's a guy they were talking about because that 'guy' has a 'chick.'"**

"**Hales, still not getting where you're getting at."**

"**Wait! Then, Chase went to the bathroom. I took a tiny, little peek at his calls. I was surprised to see that the latest one was from…"**

"**From?"**

"_**Peyton"**_

"**Peyton? What does she have to do with this?"**

"**I don't know, either. But I'm sure the guy they were talking about was Lucas. I just don't know what it is Chase has to do to him. And I'm still not very sure if it really was Peyton asking him to do so. All I know is, it's not good. And I'm sensing that what I told you and what you told me have a connection."**

"**Oh, I see. You think we should warn them?"**

"**No, at least not yet. As long as we have our facts unsure, we're not telling them a word. Got it?"**

"**Got it. So what do you plan to do?"**

"**I'm planning to solve this 'mystery,' if that's what you want to call it. Don't worry, Nate. I'll call you if I found out something more, or if I got this whole thing completely solved."**

"**Ok, Detective Haley James. I'll call you if I found out something myself."**

"**Yah, yah. Whatever. I'll see you later, Nate. I have a tutoring session."**

"**Yah, I have to go meet Brooke for the Prom preparations. Remember, not a word."**

"**Yup, not a word. Love ya, Natey."**

"**Love you, too, Hales."**

**--------**

_**AN: What do you think is on Haley's mind? Will she get everything solved and put together? Let me know what you think, too!**_

_**I just launched my new story, **__**"At All Times." **__**I'm hoping you'd check it out and review each chapter! It's a couple of oneshots which is, of course, about **__**BRUCAS!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fics: **_

_**--Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**--At All Times**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. They're also BRUCAS**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


	61. Wanted: Sherlock Holmes

_**Orange County, California**_

_**January 22, 2013; 3: 52 PM**_

_**Tutoring Center**_

**HALEY'S POV**

"**Ok, Chase, I think we're done for the day."**

"**Thank God! I don't want to hear anything more about Physics."**

"**Oh, trust me, you'll be hearing more of this if you don't pass this subject."**

"**I know. And Haley, thank you for all the help you've been giving me."**

"**Don't mention it. And Chase, you're a nice guy. I just hope you'll let others notice it."**

"**I'll think about that. Bye, Haley."**

"**Oh, wait. Before you go, Chase, where were you last night? I was calling you for something last night, but you're not answering your phone."**

"**Oh…me? I was… I was… out… you know, around the neighborhood… doing…doing some…stuff."**

"**Oh, I see. Umm…do you happen to know a Peyton Sawyer around the school?"**

"**Pe…Peyton Saw…Sawyer? Who is…who is sh—she?"**

"**Oh, I just thought that you might know her. Never mind, it's not important."**

"**Oh…o…ok. I'll be going now."**

Something is definitely up with him and Peyton.

_**Orange County, California**_

_**January 24, 2013; 8: 23 AM**_

_**Newport High**_

**NATHAN'S POV**

"**Hey, Luke, how are your bruises?"**

"**They're healing up pretty fast. Why?"**

"**Nothing, just checking. Does Brooke know everything already?"**

"**Nope, not yet."**

"**Well, do you plan on telling her?"**

"**I don't know. I don't think so."**

"**I don't know, Lucas. But I think she should know, being your girlfriend and stuff. It's better that she'll hear it from you, rather than from anybody else."**

"**You're not telling her anything, are you?"**

"**No, of course not. I'm just telling. Just want you out of trouble, man."**

"**I know. Thanks for the concern. But I can deal with it."**

"**Anyways, this guy that beat you up, you don't want to report it to the police?"**

"**Nah, I'm fine anyways. Besides, I don't want to cause any commotion."**

"**If you say so. How do you think does the guy stand? Like a six- footer or something?"**

"**Something like that. Why?"**

"**Someone with Chase's height?"**

"**Chase? Why Chase?"**

"**Uh, you know, just a reference. So, does he stand like Chase?"**

"**Yah, I think so. He even looks like a "highschooler." Nathan, what's up?"**

"**Nothing, just curious."**

"**Uh- huh, sure. Anyways, man, I've gotta run. See ya."**

"**Ok, man. See you later."**

**HALEY'S POV**

"**Hey Nate, I just figured something out. I think I got the whole mystery solved."**

"**What? What are you talking about?"**

"**You know, the thing about Lucas, Brooke, and Chase."**

"**What about them?"**

"**Well, you remember when I told you I saw Peyton's name on Chase's phone?"**

"**Yes."**

"**And you remember the night Lucas was beat up?"**

"**Yes. Is there any connection?"**

"**I asked Chase where he was the night Lucas was beat up. He was stuttering. He said that he was out in the neighborhood doing something. Then it came to me that maybe Chase was the one who beat Lucas up."**

"**Why would he do that?"**

"**Maybe Peyton wants to avenge on Lucas. So she asked Chase to beat Lucas up for her."**

"**What's in it for Chase?"**

"**Remember I told you that Chase was talking to someone about an operation?"**

"**Yes. And now you think that Peyton will pay for the operation if Chase did what Peyton asked him to do?"**

"**Yup."**

"**Maybe, or maybe not. But you know what, I asked Lucas earlier how tall was the guy that beat him up. I asked if it's like Chase's height. He said yes. Maybe that will add to your clues."**

"**Nice investigation, Natey. That is certainly something."**

"**I think you're right, Hales. If there's got to be someone who wants to get even with Lucas, it has to be Peyton. I can't believe she's addicted to Lucas that much."**

"**Yah, I can't believe that she would resort to that. Nathan, don't tell anyone about this, ok? Not until we are sure of everything."**

"**Sure, you can count on it."**

**BROOKE'S POV**

"**Hi, Brooke." **Peyton greeted me while I was at my locker.

"**Hi, Peyton." **I said unenthusiastically.

"**How are you and Lucas doing? You know, as a couple?"**

"**We're fine, Peyton. And I think it's none of your business."**

"**Is there anything wrong in asking about how my boyfriend is with another girl?"**

"**Correction, it's **_**ex**_**- boyfriend. And yes, there is something wrong, especially if it's on the wrong motive."**

"**Whatever, whatever."**

"**Peyton, what do you want?"**

"**Oh, just something. A tincy, wincy bit of favor."**

"**What is it? You're kinda wasting my time."**

"**I want you to break up with Lucas."**

"**What?! Peyton, are you insane?!"**

"**I'm not. I'm perfectly fine, thank you. And yes, I do want you to break up with Lucas."**

"**And why the hell should I do that?"**

"**Because I want him back."**

"**Oh, and you're thinking that that's enough reason?"**

"**And because we both know what will happen to him if you didn't."**

"**What do you mean? What are you talking about?"**

"**Oh, right! So Lucas hasn't told you yet."**

"**Told me what?"**

"**Oops! Looks like you two have some catching up to do. I'm giving you until Prom, Davis. It's either you do it or I'll do it for you. Ta- ta, Brooke!"**

OK, that is weird! And what is she talking about? And what is Lucas not talking to me about?

**---------------**

_**AN: I just launched my new story, **__**"At All Times."**__** I'm hoping you'd check it out and review each chapter! It's a couple of oneshots which is, of course, about **__**BRUCAS!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Please check out my other BRUCAS fics: **_

_**--Poems for A Familiar Stranger…With Love**_

_**--At All Times**_

_**Please also check OTHBrucas22 fics. They're also BRUCAS**_

_**--One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**_

_**--Come With Me **_

_**--Anyway With or Without You**_

_**So, don't forget to check out my other fic and OTHBrucas22's fics. Please review each chapter of my and her stories. Thanks a lot guys!**_

_**--cheery**_


End file.
